Tale of a Emperor, Master, and Familiar
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: This Story Will take Place in Halkegenia, Where Hongou Kazuto the now Emperor of Jin Dynasty in Three Kingdoms Pararrel Worlds, Louise Instead of Summoning Saito, she will summon the Emperor from Three Kingdoms Pararrel Worlds , What will Happen Next? Strong Smart!Kazuto KazutoxMassharem! First Fic, No Flames please.
1. Prologue 36 Stratagems

**1. Deceive the heavens to cross the ocean**

Prepare too much and you lose sight of the big picture; what you see often you do not doubt. Yin (the art of deception) is in Yang (acting in open). Too much Yang (transparency) hides Yin (true ruses). This stratagem means that you can mask your real goals, by using the ruse of a fake goal that everyone takes for granted, until the real goal is achieved. Tactically, this is known as an 'open feint'; in front of everyone, you point west, when your goal is actually in the east. By the time everyone realized it, you have already achieved your goal. Harro von Senger notes in the German-Language "Die Liste" that to grasp the full meaning, it would be something like "to deceive the holy virgin Mary" in the West. This stratagem makes use of the human failing to become unaware of common everyday activities, or events that appear normal. The best secrets are carried out in broad daylight. The best hoax is to repeat it so often that people are convinced that the next move is also a hoax. When this happens, it is the best moment to carry out one's previously hidden true objective.

**2. Besiege Wèi to rescue Zhào**

When the enemy is too strong to be attacked directly, then attack something he holds dear. Know that he cannot be superior in all things. Somewhere there is a gap in the armour, a weakness that can be attacked instead. The idea here is to avoid a head on battle with a strong enemy, and instead strike at his weakness elsewhere. This will force the strong enemy to retreat in order to support his weakness. Battling against the now tired and low-morale enemy will give a much higher chance of success.

**3. Kill with a borrowed knife**

Attack using the strength of another (in a situation where using one's own strength is not favourable). Trick an ally into attacking him, bribe an official to turn traitor, or use the enemy's own strength against him. The idea here is to cause damage to the enemy by getting a 3rd party to do the deed.

**4. Wait at leisure while the enemy labors**

It is an advantage to choose the time and place for battle. In this way you know when and where the battle will take place, while your enemy does not. Encourage your enemy to expend his energy in futile quests while you conserve your strength. When he is exhausted and confused, you attack with energy and purpose. The idea is to have your troops well-prepared for battle, in the same time that the enemy is rushing to fight against you. This will give your troops a huge advantage in the upcoming battle, of which you will get to select the time and place.

**5. Loot a burning house**

When a country is beset by internal conflicts, when disease and famine ravage the population, when corruption and crime are rampant, then it will be unable to deal with an outside threat. This is the time to attack. Keep gathering internal information about an enemy. If the enemy is currently in its weakest state ever, attack it without mercy and totally destroy it to prevent future troubles.

**6. Make a sound in the east, then strike in the west**

In any battle the element of surprise can provide an overwhelming advantage. Even when face to face with an enemy, surprise can still be employed by attacking where he least expects it. To do this you must create an expectation in the enemy's mind through the use of a feint. The idea here is to get the enemy to focus his forces in a location, and then attack elsewhere which would be weakly defended.

** Chapter 2: Enemy Dealing Stratagems**

**7. Create something from nothing**

A plain lie. Make somebody believe there was something when there is in fact nothing. One method of using this strategy is to create an illusion of something's existence, while it does not exist. Another method is to create an illusion that something does not exist, while it does.

**8. Openly Repair The Walkway, Secretly March Through Chen Cang**

Deceive the enemy with an obvious approach that will take a very long time, while surprising him by taking a shortcut and sneak up to him. As the enemy concentrates on the decoy, he will miss you sneaking up to him. This tactic is an extension of the "Make a sound in the east, then strike in the west" tactic. But instead of simply spreading misinformation to draw the enemy's attention, physical baits are used to increase the enemy's certainty on the misinformation. These baits must be easily seen by the enemy, to ensure that they draw the enemy's attention. At the same time, the baits must act as if what they meant to do what they were falsely doing, to avoid drawing the enemy's suspicion.

**9. Watch the fires burning across the river**

Delay entering the field of battle until all the other players have become exhausted fighting amongst themselves. Then go in at full strength and pick up the pieces.

**10.** **Hide a knife behind a smile**

Charm and ingratiate yourself to your enemy. When you have gained his trust, move against him in secret.

**11. Sacrifice the plum tree to preserve the peach tree**

There are circumstances in which you must sacrifice short-term objectives in order to gain the long-term goal. This is the scapegoat strategy whereby someone else suffers the consequences so that the rest do not.

**12. Take the opportunity to pilfer a goat**

While carrying out your plans be flexible enough to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself, however small, and avail yourself of any profit, however slight.

**Chapter 3: Attacking Stratagems**

**13. Stomp the grass to scare the snake**

Do something unaimed, but spectacular ("hitting the grass") to provoke a response of the enemy ("startle the snake"), thereby giving away his plans or position, or just taunt him. Do something unusual, strange, and unexpected as this will arouse the enemy's suspicion and disrupt his thinking. More widely used as "[Do not] startle the snake by hitting the grass". An imprudent act will give your position or intentions away to the enemy.

**14. Borrow a corpse to resurrect the soul**

Take an institution, a technology, a method, or even an ideology that has been forgotten or discarded and appropriate it for your own purpose. Revive something from the past by giving it a new purpose or bring to life old ideas, customs, or traditions and reinterpret them to fit your purposes.

**15. Entice the tiger to leave its mountain lair**

Never directly attack an opponent whose advantage is derived from its position. Instead lure him away from his position thus separating him from his source of strength.

**16. In order to capture, one must let loose**

Cornered prey will often mount a final desperate attack. To prevent this you let the enemy believe he still has a chance for freedom. His will to fight is thus dampened by his desire to escape. When in the end the freedom is proven a falsehood the enemy's morale will be defeated and he will surrender without a fight.

**17. Tossing out a brick to get a jade gem**

Bait someone by making him believe he gains something or just make him react to it ("toss out a brick") and obtain something valuable from him in return ("get a jade gem").

**18. Defeat the enemy by capturing their chief**

If the enemy's army is strong but is allied to the commander only by money, superstition or threats, then take aim at the leader. If the commander falls the rest of the army will disperse or come over to your side. If, however, they are allied to the leader through loyalty then beware, the army can continue to fight on after his death out of vengeance.

** Chapter 4: Chaos Stratagems**

**19. Remove the firewood from under the pot**

Take out the leading argument or asset of someone; "steal someone's thunder". This is the very essence of indirect approach: instead of attacking enemy's fighting forces, the attacks are directed against his ability to wage war.

**20. Disturb the water and catch a fish**

Create confusion and use this confusion to further your own goals.

**21. Slough off the cicada's golden shell**

It's a strategy mainly used to escape from enemy of a more superior force. One uses this strategy by slough off one's shell, which tricked the enemy to believe to have grasped one's essential. Mask yourself. Either leave flamboyant traits behind, thus going incognito; or just masquerade yourself and create an illusion to fit your goals and distract others.

**22. Shut the door to catch the thief**

To capture your enemy, or more generally in fighting wars, to deliver the final blow to your enemy, you must plan prudently if you want to succeed. Do not rush into action. Before you "move in for the kill", first cut off your enemy's escape routes, and cut off any routes through which outside help can reach them.

**23. Befriend a distant state while attacking a neighbour**

It is known that nations that border each other become enemies while nations separated by distance and obstacles make better allies. When you are the strongest in one field, your greatest threat is from the second strongest in your field, not the strongest from another field.

**24. Obtain safe passage to conquer the State of Guo**

Borrow the resources of an ally to attack a common enemy. Once the enemy is defeated, use those resources to turn on the ally that lent you them in the first place.

**Chapter 5: Proximate Stratagems**

**25. Replace the beams with rotten timbers**Disrupt the enemy's formations, interfere with their methods of operations, change the rules in which they are used to follow, go contrary to their standard training. In this way you remove the supporting pillar, the common link that makes a group of men an effective fighting force.

**26. Point at the mulberry tree while cursing the locust tree**To discipline, control, or warn others whose status or position excludes them from direct confrontation; use analogy and innuendo. Without directly naming names, those accused cannot retaliate without revealing their complicity.

**27. Feign madness but keep your balance**

Hide behind the mask of a fool, a drunk, or a madman to create confusion about your intentions and motivations. Lure your opponent into underestimating your ability until, overconfident, he drops his guard. Then you may attack.

**28. Remove the ladder when the enemy has ascended to the roof**With baits and deceptions, lure your enemy into treacherous terrain. Then cut off his lines of communication and avenue of escape. To save himself, he must fight both your own forces and the elements of nature.

**29. Deck the tree with false blossoms**

Tying silk blossoms on a dead tree gives the illusion that the tree is healthy. Through the use of artifice and disguise, make something of no value appear valuable; of no threat appear dangerous; of no use appear useful. This is the same stratagem as using a Potemkin village.

**30. Make the host and the guest exchange roles**

Usurp leadership in a situation where you are normally subordinate. Infiltrate your target. Initially, pretend to be a guest to be accepted, but develop from inside and become the owner later.

**Chapter 6: Desperate Stratagems**

**31. The beauty trap (Honeypot)**

Send your enemy beautiful women to cause discord within his camp. This strategy can work on three levels. First, the ruler becomes so enamoured with the beauty that he neglects his duties and allows his vigilance to wane. Second, other males at court will begin to display aggressive behaviour that inflames minor differences hindering co-operation and destroying morale. Third, other females at court, motivated by jealousy and envy, begin to plot intrigues further exacerbating the situation.

**32. The empty fort strategy**

When the enemy is superior in numbers and your situation is such that you expect to be overrun at any moment, then drop all presence of military preparedness, act calmly and appear disrespect of the enemy, so that the enemy will think you have hidden huge power and you want to trap them into the fort with your calm and easiness. This has to be used when in most of the cases, you do have huge power hidden under the disguise and you only play the real empty fort rarely.

**33. Let the enemy's own spy sow discord in the enemy camp**

Undermine your enemy's ability to fight by secretly causing discord between him and his friends, allies, advisors, family, commanders, soldiers, and population. While he is preoccupied settling internal disputes, his ability to attack or defend, is compromised.

**34. Inflict injury on oneself to win the enemy's trust**

Pretending to be injured has two possible applications. In the first, the enemy is lulled into relaxing his guard since he no longer considers you to be an immediate threat. The second is a way of ingratiating yourself to your enemy by pretending the injury was caused by a mutual enemy.

**35. Chain stratagems**

In important matters, one should use several stratagems applied simultaneously after another as in a chain of stratagems. Keep different plans operating in an overall scheme; however, in this manner if any one strategy fails, then the chain breaks and the whole scheme fails.

**36. If all else fails, retreat**

If it becomes obvious that your current course of action will lead to defeat, then retreat and regroup. When your side is losing, there are only three choices remaining: surrender, compromise, or escape. Surrender is complete defeat, compromise is half defeat, but escape is not defeat. As long as you are not defeated, you still have a chance. In western military thinking, this stratagem is summed as a rhyme _The one who runs away, fights another day_. This is the most famous of the stratagems, immortalized in the form of a Chinese idiom: "Of the Thirty-Six Stratagems, fleeing is best".

**=END=**


	2. Chapter 1 Where it All Start

**Chapter 1 Where all of it Starts**

**A/N: I didn't own Koihime Musou or Familiar of zero, im still new here Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu**

**Capital of Jin Dynasty, Luoyang 2XX AD**

Kazuto thought himself in the morning as the meeting of the Officials will begin soon."_How long did I already stay in this world I never though that will become Emperor, am i really worth to become one?_" as Kazuto were spacing out, one of the eunuchs tell Kazuto."Your Highness the Meeting will soon start." Kazuto reply."I'll be there Soon." as the Eunuchs heard that, he quickly bow and leave. Kazuto Muttered."I really don't want to leave this world." as he start to walk to the main Throne. one of the eunuchs said "Pays Respect to his Highness." all of the Officials were respect and bow before Kazuto."We all respect Your Highness." Kazuto replies. "You all may rise." officials replied" Thank you Your Highness."

Kazuto began the meeting as he said. "for the past few years this Dynasty is already grown more and more fertile, I really happy about the people that they continue grow in peace, but right now i wanted to know the Developments about all Provinces, Commanderies, and Counties, we will start from Sima Yi, how is the developments at Hei Bei." She rose up and stated. "The people of it's country has Grown large and the people are also Happy by the Liberal Political you Propose." Kazuto nodded. "very well, next will be Zhuge Liang is there any hostility near the Shu Sichuan Yizhou of Nanman?" Zhuge Liang stand as she replied."nothing at all, it appears that they were already cease all hostility between of us." Kazuto replied. "very good, Lu Xun Darren I heard that the government in Wu is already could repel most of the Pirates is that true?" Lu Xun replied. "Yes, our Naval Forces have been Superbly as Advantage after all Upgrade you made Your Highness."

* * *

Before the Meeting is Closed, Kazuto stated his mind. "I Appreciate all of your Efforts, all of you had done greatly!" they replied."Thank you Your Highness!." as they cupped their hands and bows. "But now i have something i want to tell all of you." Kazuto stated as all officials are confused. "I've been thinking it's time to Expand our territorial so that our Dynasty could become more Prosperous!." as he stated the Meeting is closed although many who Disapproves, Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, and Lu Xun are on the same mind so the rest of officials are powerless to stop him.

* * *

_1 Year after the Expanding statements_

Kazuto was training with his beloved sword, Demon Muramasa Blade as someone called him. "Your Highness are you really sure you wanted to do that?" Liu Bei stated a bit of her Dissaprovement. "Maybe but i have no choice because we need more fertile lands." he replied as he swinging his sword with full force. "But It will only make our People to suffer more after what happened when the house of Wei, Wu, and Shu Clashed!" He stopped. "I will come to save this Country if that happens again." as he move closer to Liu Bei. "Tohka you must know what to call me when we are alone, right?" she Blushed as she nodded. "Yes, Kazuto-sama." and Kazuto gave her a deep French Kiss. "Kaz.. -sama, don't!, we can't do it here!." as she muttered softly. "Why? you didn't like it?" he tease her. "That's...not true." she blushed as she pout "Sorry, i just wanted to tease you a bit." as he try to touch another part of her body someone Barged in. "Your Highness! I have a report, we are ready and..." Xiahou Dun looked dumbedfounded after she found out what happened and she suddenly Yell. "What are you two doing in the middle of the day!?" he snapped and Liu Bei Flustered. "No, it's nothing Shunran you have to listen!." After 1 HOur of explanation. "Very well i forgive you Your Highness just don't do anything like that, Especially...in the midde of the day." she muttered. "if you want it just tell me." she muttered with low voice. "oh I see..." he nodded as he grinned.

* * *

_2 Hours after the Incident, In the Secret Meeting at the Main Throne_

Kazuto stated. "we will begin our preparations, for our expanding Campaign!." They stated. "Yes, Your Highness!." Viceroy who Presents: Liu Bei Xuande, Cao Cao Mengde, Sun Quan Zhongmou, Dong Zhuo Zhongying

Strategies who presents: Zhuge Liang Kongming, Lu Xun Boyan, Sima Yi Zhongda, Xun Yu Wenruo, Xun You Gongda, Pang Tong Shiyuan, Guo Jia Fengxiao, Cheng Yu Zhongde, Lu Meng Ziming, Chen Gong Gongtai, Jia Xu Wen He, Jiang Wei Boyue, Deng Ai Shizai, Xu Shu Yuanzhi

General Who Presents: Guan Yu Yunchang, Zhang Fei Yide, Zhao Yun Zilong, Lu Bu Fengxian, Ma Chao Mengqi, Huang Zhong Hanseng, Yan Yan, Wei Yan Wenchang, Ma Dai, Xiahou Dun Yuanrang, Xiahou Yuan Miaocai, Zhang Liao Wenyuan, Xu Chu Zhongkang, Yue jin Wenqian, Li Dian Mancheng, Yu Jin Menze, Dian Wei, Gan Ning Xingba, Zhou Tai Youping, Huang Gai Gongfu, Yuan Shu Gonglu, Zhang Xun, Zhang Jiao, Zhang Bao, Zhang Liang, Gongsun Zan Bogui.

Zhuge Liang stated first "Before we expanded out territory our main objective is the Barbarian who makes all of us tired of their actions, the list are Xiongnu our biggest threat, then Donghu, Wuhuan, Xianbei, and Hua-Yi!." Kazuto who nodded in agreement as Zhuge Liang explain more. "right now is to remove our biggest threat and take their territory as our own, Liu Bei Darren and Dong Zhuo Darren will be expanding with their army and cooperate to expand to the West." two of them nodded and say at the same time "Yes""I Understood" Zhuge Liang continues. "as for the east and southern expantion will be Sun Quan Darren." "Understood." Sun Quan Replies "As for the Northern Expansion will be Cao Cao Darren." she nodded. "Don't worry too much." "That is all i can propose, what do you think about that, Your Highness?" Zhuge Liang asked. "your plans are very Great as i can see, I agree to it." Kazuto Answered. "Very well since Everyone is here let's make a memorial before we went to our Campaign, we will all meet at the Peace Garden." They say in high spirit. "Yes!" All of them Were really excited as they Partying through the day and night.

_At Kazuto Personal Chamber_

_"Tomorrow all of us will be fighting once again, i hope there won't be many Cassualities." He Thought. _

Kazuto Woke up as he start his days like usual, but today is not the usual day because today they will go to the Battlefield. "I wonder if it will be allright." He muttered a bit as he start to dress himself with his Clothes and his Emperor Robe at the Mirror, but suddenly a white light come from the mirror_, He thought to himself. "Is this the end? is this the time when i will return?" he closed his eyes as tears come from his eyes."_

* * *

**Halkegenian Tristain Magic Academy**

Everyone in the academy got very Excited because they were now will be able to summon their own Familiar

Cute Little Pinkette known as Louise the Zero, she was at first having a doubt to summon her familiar however she has to for the sake of her pride.

"My Name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my Command..."

Louise Was Desperate as she will try one Last time.

"And Bring forth..." Louise Putting all her Efforts in the last try

It has to work this time!

Louise Holding her wand is shaking her hand in Exhaustion and Tiring, Louise Thought to herself _"Please Founder please anything that can prove that i am not a failure!."_

"My Familiar!"

Suddenly a Cloud Appear as the cloud getting Thicker and Thicker the Whole People there were Shuddered, and then Suddenly a Man Holding his Sword came out from the Circling Clouds as he looked around and Surprised a bit. "Well this is a new Scenery." All the People who look at him were astonished not only that his presence himself is like a King, he is wearing a golden robe, White glimering clothes, and black Jeans and All the People around him looked at him and thought "Is he some sort of Noble or Royality?" as all the students were mumbling he reached his hand at Louise.

"Hey, are you okay?" he reached his hand at Louise.

"Thank you." she takes his hand as he help her stand up

suddenly one the students said. "Louise Call a Commoner!."

Suddenly her New Familiar gave him a scary Gaze that makes all the people there Startled.

**A/N**

**Phew that is done hope you don't Mind this is the first time i wrote this and i feel much better **

**I'll be releasing the next Chapter of this Crossover**

**Next Chapter: Familiar of Zero is a Emperor?!**


	3. Chapter 2 My Familliar is a Emperor!

**CHAPTER 2: MY FAMILIAR IS A EMPEROR?!**

**A/N: I didn't own Koihime Musou or Zero no Tsukaima**

**Luoyang Castle**

Jia Xu came to inform His Majesty about the upcoming Plan so she tried to wake him up. "Your Highness, we are almost finish on our Preparation." but no answer come from the room. "Your Highness, are you inside?" she slowly opened the door after that she startled as she saw there is no one in the room. "Your Highness! Your Highness!." she shout as she tried to find him. "This is bad, if His highness were being abducted then there will be an uproar within the realm!." she muttered. "I have to find him!"

Jia Xu as Grand Commandant, secretly Ordered only of the best and Trusted men who will find the Emperor, "The Meeting will start sooner than I expected, if I cannot find him for about 2 Hours, the mission will be Aborted and only leave a Uproar within the Dynasty!." she muttered as she clenched her fist.

2 Hours Later.

"It Appears i cannot Find him, I guess there is no choice, I Must give the Imperial Edict to all Viceroy, and all who Important to the secret Meeting, call off the campaign since there is no one who will be Leading the Campaign, Chen Gong!" She ordered a small Strategist into her chamber, then she replied. "Yes, Grand Commandant?"

"It appears, we will have to abandon our mission to Expand." she slowly looked sad. "Why? Emperor already give us Order to Continue the Mission." she replied with confused tone. "Give this Edict to all who important, Chen Gong I trust you with this Edict." she gave her the Edict. "don't open it until the secret meeting began." she warned her a bit "Yes, Grand Commandant." she turned around as she start walking. "Kazuto, where the hell are you?" she mumbled as she bit her lips

1 Hours later at the Secret meeting in Throne Chamber

Guan Yu Slammed the Table. "What do you mean Goshujin-sama is gone!" All the people in the meeting all Startled, except for Lu Bu.

Liu Bei tried to calm down her sister. "Calm down Aisha There is no point in using a force."

Guan Yu still angered. "But Aneue, Goshujin-sama is gone, if he is gone then there is no point in continuing this Expansion!" Liu Bei Forced to shut up after her sister remark.

Zhuge Liang try to seperate both of them. "Now now don't get too angry Aisha-san." she started to sweat.

Guan Yu stated "If Goshujin-sama is gone then we have to find him!"

Sima Yi Irritated. "If Aisha try to find His Highness Publicity then the Country will Fell down, First we have to Choose who will become the Temporary Adviser for emperor who is now gone, is there anyone who will become one?"

No one replies then. "Very Well I will become one." Everyone become startled after her remark, the one who said that was none other than Cao Cao Mengde. "If that ugly man is gone, then there is no point in finding him if the country keep suffering more"

"What did you just said?!" Guan Yu angered at her remark

"Im Just stating the fact there is no point in finding him, if it keeps like this." She replied with sarcastic Tone.

Sima Yi stated. "However Cao Cao Darren, I better choose Zhuge Liang the Prime Minister to become Temporary who act as an Authority."

Zhuge Liang Startled. "Hawawawawa! Me?"

Sima Yi replied. "Yes, Even if you were just called as Hawawa Prime Minister, your work Surpassed even me and Chancellor Lu Xun." Everyone nodded except Cao Cao and her group. "Very Well those who Agree for Zhuge Liang to become the Temporary Authority Raise your hands." All of them were eagerly only Cao Cao who looked forced.

Sima Yi then Slamed the Table. "For Finding the Emperor, Me, Lu Xun, and Dong Zhuo Group will send Scouts to report is there any Trace where Emperor left, Liu Bei Darren, Cao Cao Darren, and Sun Quan Darren can come back to your District Until Further order." All of them Cupped their Hands as they replied. "Yes!"

* * *

**Tristain Magic Academy**

_"Strange, I thought that I will be Return to my World." Kazuto Thought as he Sigh_

He gaze and looked around the Place

"Looks Like I Ended up in some sort of Magician World."

"At least this World is not so bad After all."

Finding Himself trapped in this World he is trying to find out what happen as he will try to think what id the next plan come up

As the Majestic Person still try to think what to do next

Louise Was Currently in Shock, That goes Double For the people around her, as this is the Zero Incident.

The Person, Which Appeared before them is generally described Henceforth as an Exquisite example os a Brown Haired man in his twenties, well dressed in the matter of fact look like a royalist. His presence seemed to be Kind and gentle, finesse of an Experienced Noblemen.

It is to say that day all the young noble were lose their beaus in less than 5 seconds, Louise could hear sighs from the females who fainted which sounded way too erotic for her ears to believe that it was due to fear that they lost consciousness. In addition, and she could hear a sort of cat-like purring coming from the general direction of von Zerbst. That in itself is a reward of some sort, to be recognized by the rival with one's accomplishment.

"Umm, Mademoiselle Valliere." A voice called out to her.

Louise gets pulled out from further inward gloating, by Professor Colbert, a bespectacled, middle-aged professor. If it wasn't for the receding hairline, he would make a rather good-looking fellow himself. Thus, it might be and/or for some other reason yet to be revealed, remained single.

"Madamoiselle Valliere, please finish the ceremony." He reminded the pinkette, though feeling unsure of this unforeseen development.

The statement finally broke the wall of silence, and of shock amongst the crowd of students. Then the comments began flowing in.

"Did the Zero summon… a human? "

"She did…"

"And she summoned a commoner?"

"No commoner would be able to afford those clothes."

"And look at that Sword, it surely are Dark and Omnious."

Louise Didn't care for her Surroundings, She had Actually Succeed at something, and now she's about to seal a deal as she strode towards the man that se called upon to be her..familiar/ As She moved closer, his eyes turn to regard her approach, with Intensify Focused, the Pinkette feel like she was stabbed by his many times, it caused her to hesitate, and the thought of running away from Surfaced, clouding her resolve.

"Umm, May I ask Who thou art?" she stuttered, making the meeting a bit awkward.

But, the rest of the students presents weren't even aware of the fear Louise felt and Begin Jeering.

"Hey, Louise summoned an idiot!"

"Ha! You never fail to meet our expectations, Louise the Zero!"

Suddenly her familiar glared at them as he build up his killing intent, thus the jeering stopped

Louise Called her Proffesor.

"What is it you want from me M'selle Valliere?"

"Please, let me try summoning one more time!"

Mr Colbert the one wearing Blue robe , shook his head "I cannot allow that m'selle Valliere."

"Why not?"

"it is strictly Forbidden, when you get promoted to second year student, you must Summon your familiar which is what you just did."

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it, because the Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a human as a familiar!"

Everyone around laughed. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop.

"Now, complete the contract."

At the moment, Kazuto was stading around as he gaze through all the people there as they well have a thought:the proceedings looked like a summoning ritual of sorts, though things seemed a bit off from the usual things involved with rituals that he once investigated. Not a trace of blood and gore either visually or through other senses is detectable, which is usually present in such rituals.

And then there were the animals. Cats, dogs, frogs, and other such small animals typical of the creatures used as sacrifices to lure in a demon or two were present, but what threw this off were the strange red reptile with a flaming tail, a bizarre huge floating eyeball and the blue-hued dragon, which actually looked more cute that scary. Furthermore, there was no hint of infernal presence in any of the creatures, let alone the surroundings, and no hellish scent in the air.

Jeers from the crowd drew his attention back to the crowd. The language here was strange to his ears, the closest thing he could compare it with was a French dialect spoken with a thick accent. He thought to himself. _"I wonder where i got strapped myself into this world." _He sighed cos he doesn't understand the language.

The crowd now seemed to be directing its attention at the pink-haired girl now looking towards him as she spoke with the middle-aged professor who is likely to be a teacher if this is what he deduced it could be, growing redder and more obviously furious with every word from the man. She was very thin of frame, with a head of long hair, so strawberry blonde that it appeared almost pink in the high sunlight framing a pretty face which Kazuto Looked More resemble a Beautiful Doll. she looked resemble many people in his world, such as Shuri, Rin Rin and many more.

At the moment the Girl stood in front of him,and reaching her hand around his neck. the girl having noticed of it as he finally acquiesced to her demand, and had him bend down towards her. She began to chant, obviously the spell to complete whatever rite this thing was.

She kissed him.

The kiss was light, short, and chaste before she pulled back. He Flustered for a bit. _"What was that for?" he thought _

Somehow the pain started to spread to his body as he were being burned by a hot metal, he try to saw what happened when two Runes came from his left Hand and his forehead, he try to resist but the Muramasa relieved the pain a bit, he find curious about it. "Strange" he muttered.

"Well, whatever i'm stuck in another world, i'm gonna need more information about this." Kazuto said as he try to figure something the man in black robes is closely looking at the back of his left hand and his Forehead.

Suddenly, the man inspecting his hand takes a small well, wand, says a few unintelligble words, points the wand at the Emperor

Kazuto suddenly feel something Different, something felt that his power were rapidly Increasing, also his brain started to think more clearly.

"Now that its fixed, do you understand me?" the man spoke to Kazuto, in Perfect English, complete with a nigh noticable French accent.

"Yeah Perfectly" Kazuto nodded, now he completely understand what the people were murmuring about

mainly directly at him and a petite pinkette

"I suppose you need some explanation about this. Come with us to the Academy M'seiu..."

"Kazuto Hongou, call me Kazuto"

"I'm Colbert, Jean Colbert , a professor of Tristain Academy of Magic. "

The man in Blue robes, apparently is a school teacher... of magic, turns his heels to face the rest of the student body and said to them.

"Well, let's go back to class, everyone."

Everyone who was floating quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance. Leaving the Emperor calmly watching them float off.

He then looked sideways to find that his summoner isn't joining them.

"Louise, you'd better walk back" Colbert suggested, looking rather uncomfortable as he did.

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation." one student needledas she flew off.

The rest of the students laughed, just to spite the little mage-to-be, but kept a wary eye on the crimson coated man beside her.

Kazuto just observed, as he noticed that his summoner looked depressed at the statement. Colbert gazed at the two worriedly.

Tossing his coin once more leaving it to luck on what his course of action would be...

He then takes a step, "Don't worry about that, we'll follow you guys shortly."

After the rest of the floating students left, Dante took another look to the dimunitive mage, as she heaved a sigh.

"We still haven't introduced to each other properly yet, haven't we?"

She nods absently.

"The name's Kazuto, Emp... Swordsman."

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière of the Vallière Family." she murmured, still not out of her funk, causing dante to raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm, can i call you Louise?"

She nods slowly

"That's great, Nice to meet you Louise-san"

* * *

Later...

The Headmaster's Office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Sir Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Magic Academy, was sitting with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair.

he slowly murmured "hrm" and pulled open a desk drawer. From inside he procured a smoking pipe. Miss Longueville, the secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill.

The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm. Sir Osmond muttered dejectedly, "Is it fun taking away an old man's little pleasures? Miss, um..."

"Managing your health is also part of my job, Sir Osmond.", emphasis on the old.

Sir Osmond stood up from his chair and walked up to the cool and collected Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave.

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem."

The wrinkles etched deeply on Osmond's face were only hints to the history of his life. People guessed him to be a hundred years old, even three hundred or more. But his true age no one really knew. It's possible he himself didn't remember anymore either.

"Old Osmond," Miss Longueville spoke up without taking her eyes off the feather quill that was scribbling away on the parchment.

"What is it? Miss..."

"Please stop talking about having nothing to do as an excuse to touch my butt."

Sir Osmond then opened his mouth slightly and began walking around in tottering steps.

"Please also refrain from pretending to be senile whenever a situation goes bad," Longueville added calmly.

Sir Osmond sighed deeply. It was the sight of a man bearing the weight of many troubles.

"Where do you think the ultimate truth to everthing lies? Haven't you ever wondered that? M'selle..."

"Wherever it is, I assure you, it's not underneath my skirt, so please stop sneaking your mouse under the desk."

Sir Osmond's face fell, and he murmured sadly, "Mótsognir."

From under Miss Longueville's desk scurried out a little white mouse. Dashing up Old Osmond's leg and perched on his shoulder, twitching its tiny head. He fished out some nuts from a pocket and held one out to the mouse.

"Squeak," the mouse chittered, apparently pleased.

"You're my only truly trustworthy friend, Mótsognir."

The mouse began nibbling on the nut. It disappeared quickly, and the mouse chittered "chuchu" once more.

"Ah, yes, yes. You want more? Very well, I shall give you more. But first, I would ask that you report back, Mótsognir."

"Squeak, Squeak"

"I see. White and plain white too, hrm. But Miss Longueville should really stick to black with laces. Wouldn't you agree, my cute Mótsognir?"

Miss Longueville's eyebrows twitched.

"OLD Osmond." ephasizing on the old.

"What is it?"

"The next time you do that, I'm reporting it to the palace."

"Don't get all prissy just because I peeked at your underwear! At this rate, you'll never get married! Ah! To be young again... Miss..."

Old Osmond began stroking Miss Longueville's butt without hesitation.

Miss Longueville gracefully stood up and wordlessly kicked her boss around.

"Sorry. Stop. Ow. I won't do it anymore. Really."

Old Osmond covered his head and cowered. Miss Longueville panted heavily as she accelerated in kicking Osmond currently down on the floor.

"Ack! How can you! Ow! Treat a senior! Ouch! In Ow! This Manner! Hey! Ouch! Watch It!"

This "peaceful" moment was interrupted by a sudden intrusion.

Jean Colbert, along with Louise entered the room, behind them is a young brown man in gold

They saw

"Looks like we Interrupting both of you." say the man in gold

"..."

"Sorry for Interrupting"

then they closed the door

"Wait! It's not what you think it is!"

* * *

Moment's after incident

"Like i was saying, the fact that you have a rune on your hand indicates that you are contracted to be M'selle Valliere's familiar."

"You mean, I became someone's pet?" Kazuto's voice turned rough, causing the other people to stifle a shudder for some reason.

"Well, you could say it more like a magical assistant. But this is the first case we saw of a human summoned to be a familiar." Colbert said, "The runes inscribed in your hand and forehead is pretty unique, I will personally investigate on this matter."

Kazuto stated. "Actually, my status were not as a commoner."

Colbert confused. "What do you mean? you mean you are some sort of Noble?"

"No, it's just in my previous world, people call me Emperor." Kazuto stated

"What's a Emperor?" Old Osmond asked

"you could say that my Rank is Higher than the Queen or King." Kazuto stated unhesitated

All the person who were in the office were shocked and silent, as finally Colbert break the silence "Wait a minute, what do you mean by Higher Status more than a Queen or a King?"

Kazuto asked. "How Much Country In this Halkegenian World?"

"Five, Tristain, Albion, Romalia, Germania, and Gallia, why?" Old osmond asked

"Let me say that if I Conquered all of the Region and become one, it will become one country, the one who ruled is the Emperor, because the Emperor is the one who established the mind and the power of the people, also could appointed the Queen and the King that will be the one who governing the Province, so that they could make their own Army, but Under the Direct order from the Emperor himself, In other words, Emperor Authority is more Higher than some King or Queen, that is what i want to say." he stated

"So in other words, Louise called a Emperor Familiar, that was Interesting." Old osmond stated.

"WHAT? Seriously?! I summoned the one who is Higher than a Queen herself, But you said yourself that you are a Swordsman!" Louise shocked to her knee

"You could say it Like that, but don't worry im not that Hostile, Sorry that i lied, From now on Let's worked Together Louise-san." He reached his hand to her.

"Very well then." she muttered as she take his hand

"But for now, I suggest you go with M'selle Valliere, since you are her... er... guest." Osmond added as he stroked his long white beard.

Dante and Louise were led out of the office by the secretary Longueville. Who seems to be looking at the Devil Hunter suspiciously similar to a shy, highschool girl towards her crush.

"We'll inform you when we get some more information about your situation." Colbert promised, as the office door closed on the two.

The two stragglers finally made it to Louise' dormitory room.

Louise at this point has already got over from the depression earlier, But After Hearing his Explanation earlier in the Headmaster office, Louise started to Hesitate, from bending him to her will.

Kazuto looked at her. "What's wrong Louise, is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing." She Flustered

"Maybe you want me to wash those clothes?" he asked as he smiled

"No you don't need to do that, you are a Emperor!." Blushed a bit by his smile

"well even if you don't want me to do it, at least I'll bring it to Employer, okay?" He smiled as he take the basket of clothes"I'll return soon." he turned around as he brought the basket with him and close the door

**A/N: Phew finally it's done, I hope you guys enjoyed this part**

**Next Chapter: Emperor, and the Maid**


	4. Chapter 3 Emperor, A Maid, and A Duel

**CHAPTER 3: EMPEROR, A MAID, AND A DUEL**

**A/N: I didn't own Koihime Musou and Zero no Tsukaima**

**TRISTAIN MAGIC ACADEMY **

_"Well, it seems it's not so bad after all, but i gotta ask someone where the staff room is or i'm the one who's gonna wash it." he thought to himself _

Kazuto walked himself through the Corridor, as he met a Redhead girl. _"those are nice racks."_ he thought a bit pervert. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where is the staff room, i need to get all of this washed up." he asked her

Redhead only replies. "There, where the light's still on, by the way you are the Familiar of Louise, right?" she asked

"Yes, it is me, is something wrong?"

"I wonder at first, whether you are royality, but i think you are just a commoner."

"Well if you think so, maybe i am, well if you excuse me, and thank you for giving me the direction" he passed her as he brought the clothes.

"Louise summoning a Human is surely rare, but his face is surely make me want to make a move on him." she grinned as she move back to her room

Upon the way, he looked at someone, who mock Louise, he is Blond and take some girl with him he Thought to himself,_ "I hope you got what it takes to be a Double Dater!" _

Unfortunately after he reached the place, it is already closed, then he sigh. "well well, i see that i will washed this by myself." he walked himself through near the fountain as he washed there.

After he is done, he gaze himself through the nightsky as the two moon Bright Beautifully.

"What will going to happen from now on?" he muttered a bit

"Aisha, Everyone i hope all of you are fine." as he grip his Muramasa Blade Tighter

* * *

_**In the Morning** _

Louise Woke up as she saw a Note and her uniform, The Note says: _"Louise, I'll be out for a while, and don't worry i wash those clothes too, I'll be there when Breakfast time, -Kazuto."_ She Pout. "Why is my Familiar were having busy on his own, oh almost forgot that he is a Emperor." she knocked her head a bit.

As Louise get out of her Room. "I was waiting, Louise." Louise startled "When did you came back?!" she still surprised after his sudden appearance.

"I told you that i will come when Breakfast time, let's go." he smiled

"Alright, i Forgive you this time." she flustered a bit

"Thank you."

Both of them Walked together to the Dining Room

**_Meanwhile in the Library_**

Professor Colbert, who still try to figure out what happened, to Louise Familiar, saw something the same as the Runes in the Hands of Kazuto, when he try to read the book more "Is this really true?" he startled a bit "I have to tell this to Headmaster quickly."

**_In the Dining Room_**

Kirche who was excited, saw two figures, it was none other than Louise and Kazuto. "Tabitha there they are." Tabitha only read her book.

Kazuto who see many people who reacts after he and Louise told Louise. "I guess all of them mostly talking about us."

Louise replied."I know they must be surprised cos there is no record, of Human becoming a Familiar since the Founder Brimir the only one who summoned Human."

"I see, say can you told me about this Founder Brimir more?" Kazuto asked

"He is the one who found this Halkegenian and the one who firstly pronounced Magic alongside with his Familiar."

Kazuto who nodded in Understand, Follow her to Outside as the are having some tea.

**_At the Outside of the Building_**

Kazuto Thought as he Looked around "_so the one with the Brown Cloaks are all First year, and then the one with the Black Cloaks is Second year, the older and the purple Cloaks are all Third year, Now I understand it a bit."_

He stand from his seat. "Louise, im gonna get some more cake." Louise who nodded agree.

After getting the cake, Kazuto stumbled upon a maid.

"Are you okay?" he tried to help her get her cake and help her stand up

The maid replies."Yes, Im fine."

"Be careful next time." he smiled

"Wait, are you by anychance the Familiar that Miss Valliere Summon?"

"Yes it is me." he turned around

"Nice to meet you my name is Siesta, your name?"

"My name is Kazuto Hongou, you can call me Kazuto."

Siesta gaze at the person, she just saw and blush suddenly appear from her face, what is she thinking? she looked at him again, and thought to herself, as i just see a great Noble in front of me!

Kazuto confused. "Siesta-san are you alright?"

Siesta snapped. "No, im alright, totally fine."

"By the way Siesta, i wanted to know the system of this world whether you being called a Noble or Commoner."

"Etto...The Noble is the person who could wear a magic, the one who couldn't wear magic, is only a Commoner just like me and the other."

"I see." Kazuto Nodded

Suddenly a Person called. "Oi, is my cake is ready, i've been waiting here long enough." the person who just called is none other than Blond from the last night he see. He looks arrogant so Kazuto thought to himself. "_This time im gonna make you pay for Double Dating someone._ Siesta try to Approach him as his Cake were with her, Kazuto take it and only said. "Please leave it to me."

As he tried to approach him and said. "Here's your cake."

"What take you so long Commoner?" Guiche angry for a bit.

"Im sorry there is an accident along the way so I have to replace it." he answered as he grinned

"Well then if that's the case I'll forgive you."

"Thank you." he bows as he start to leave _"You'll see what happens next."_

As Guiche try to chat more with Montmorency, he suddenly stated as he overheard the conversation. "I see, so the Second year is wearing a Black Cloaks, and the First Year wearing a Brown cloaks, i wonder what will happen to that Brown Cloaks Girl" he stated loudly so anyone could hear it.

"Guiche, What does he mean?" Montmorency started to react after what Kazuto stated.

"No, It's Nothing, you better not heard him a commoner only makes trouble!"

Kazuto _Thought. "We'll see." _

as Kazuto try to find what's more that could destroy him, suddenly a girl from last night that was with that Blonde were here what a Coincidence!

The girl asked Kazuto. "Umm can you tell me Where can i found Guiche?"

"Oh, he is right there." as he pointed at one of the table.

Kazuto _Thought. "Now you'll see the wrath of woman!"_

and what Kazuto Hope is true, Guiche got dumped by both girls and He got a hard slap on his face what a miserable fate, as all the student and Kazuto also Laughed. Malicorne said "Well you Deserve it Guiche."

Guiche angered and glared towards Kazuto. "Looks like you don't know what the Manners between Noble and Commoners!"

Kazuto Smirk. "Well, Unfortunately, in my previous world there is no thing such as that."

Guiche grinned. "Very well, I challenge you to a Duel!."

"What did you just said, a duel?"

"Exactly, A duel!"

Kazuto sighed. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes, and you are a Commoner and only a Familiar. Yet you Insulted me, and above all, you make two girls cry!"

Kazuto _thought_ _"is he really sure that i was the one make they cried?"_

"Cry? No, it's not Crying, they are Mad." The people around them were laughing after hearing Kazuto remark

Guiche were Irritated."You better be ready for this! I'll wait you at the Vestry Field 2 Hours from now!"

"Well i hope you don't regret it, what a Troublesome Person." he stated as he saw Louise. "Louise i hope you didn't miss the show." he stated Confidently

"What do you think you're doing Kazuto?" Louise were angry at this point then she start to drag him.

"Etto what are you doing?" he confused.

"Of course we are going to say sorry to Guiche!" suddenly her hand were heavy to drag Kazuto

"I refuse, of course what is going to happen, will happen, but i will never stand back from my word Louise." he smiled gently at her

"But, what will happen if something happen to you? you are my Familiar!" Louise stated.

"That's why im going to prove you that im not a weakling, let me show you how Emperor Fight, and also tank you for worrying about me." he turned around as his golden robe were carrying majestic aura and move towards Vestry Field

Suddenly Louise Snapped. "Who said that i was Worrying you!?"

**_At the Headmaster Room_**

Professor Colbert who already know the truth stated his research about the rune in Louise Familliar Hands. "Old Osmond, I have found Similiarities about the Runes that carved at Louise Familliar and also, it appears it's the same as the one who showed here."

"This is... Excuse me, Miss Longueville could you please leave us."

"I understand."

"This is the sign that the Legendary Familiar has been Resurrected, however have you found out about the rune in his forehead?" Old Osmond Asked

"Unfortunately, this is the only thing i know." Colbert stated

"That is strange i never heard that there is two rune in one body, moreover this Information, must not leave this room at all Cost!." Old Osmond Remark.

"Yes Sir." Colbert obeyed the order

**_Meanwhile at Vestry Field__  
_**

Two man standing in the middle as they ready to duel they are none other than Guiche and Kazuto

suddenly Louise barged in as she try to stop Guiche "Guiche cut it out already, Duels are Prohibited."

"The ones are Prohibited are the Duels between Nobles, He's a commoner, there's no problem."

"That's only because we had never had anything like this before."

"Louise, don't tell me your girly side been moved by him."

"NO! WHO WOULD! Im just Concerned if my familiar getting Beaten!."

Kazuto pout. "Who said Im going to get Beaten? well then let's Begin."

"You said so!." Guiche used his petals to summon 6 Bronze golem Valkyrie. "I've been called The Bronze Guiche, therefore a Bronze Golem Valkyrie will be your opponent!"

"Hmph... such golem won't be a match for me." he prepare his stand to Unsteath his Cursed Muramasa Blade

The Battle has begin, as the golem started to attack Kazuto, Kazuto only Unsheated his Weapon and -_Slash- _one of the golem fallen down as he Stated his Movement. **Demon Blade: Cursed Muramasa.** He move faster than the golem as he release his Shadowless movement, even bare eye cannot see, when the audience were awed by such speed, and thirty second later all the golems got slashed by him and one thing that Guiche know he is at mercy in the hands of Kazuto.

"A noble lose to a Commoner, how could it possible?"

"Well I guess that proves enough, that i am not a weakling" he stated as he slice a little bit of his skin. Guiche moaned in hurt, as Kazuto said. "Sorry, i must do that, if not, this sword cannot be sheated back." slowly as he Sheated back his sword at it's place. suddenly The audience cheered up, as they compliment Kazuto and Louise with a new light, especially Kirche, who gaze Kazuto with an erotic Expressions. then Louise approached him

"Kazuto, are you alright, you are not hurt, aren't you?"

"Louise, im fine don't worry about me, and moreover after they see this fight they will totally saw you with a new light." he stated as he smile

"Baka!" she burried herself at Kazuto chest. Louise _Thought "don't make me worried again! Baka!"_

**A/N: That's the end of this Chapter hope you guys like and enjoy it! ^_^**


	5. Ch4 Seducing Emperor And Talking Swords

**CHAPTER 4 : THE SEDUCED EMPEROR AND A TALKING SWORD**

**A/N: I didn't own Koihime Musou or Zero no Tsukaima**

**Before we begin, let me explain a little bit of Koihime Musou Characters**

**Liu Bei Xuande : Ryuubi Gentoku/Tohka**

**Guan Yu Yunchang : Kan'u Unchou/Aisha**

**Zhang Fei Yide : Chouhi Yokutoku/Rinrin**

**Zhao Yun Zilong : Chouun Shiryuu/Sei**

**Ma Chao Mengqi : Bachou Moki/Sui**

**Zhuge Liang Kongming : Shokatsuryuu Koumei/Shuri**

**Huang Zhong Hanseng : Kouchuu Kanshou/Shion**

**Yan Yan : Gengan/Kikyo**

**Wei Yan Wenchang : Gien Bunchou/Enya**

**Ma Dai : Batai/Tanpopo**

**Pang Tong Shiyuan : Houtou Shigen/Hinari**

**Cao Cao Mengde : Sousou Moutoku/Karin**

**Xiahou Dun Yuanrang : Kakouton Genjyou/Shunran**

**Xiahou Yuan Miaocai : Kakouen Myousai/Shuuran**

**Zhang Liao Wenyuan : Chouryou Bu'en/Shia**

**Xun Yu Wenruo : Jun'iku Bunjaku/Keifa**

**Xu Chu Zhongkang : Kyocho Chukou/Kii**

**Guo Jia Fengxiao : Kakuka Houko/Rin**

**Cheng Yu Zhongde : Tei'iku Chuutoku/Fu**

**Yue Jin Wenqian : Gakushin Bunken/Nagi**

**Li Dian Mancheng : Riten Mansei/Maou**

**Yu Jin Wenze : Ukin Bunsoku/Sawa**

**Dian Wei : Ten'i Shiman/Ruru**

**Sun Quan Zhongmou : Sonken Chubou/Renfa**

**Gan Ning Xingba : Kannei Kouha/Shishun**

**Lu Xun Boyan : Rikuson Hakugen/Non**

**Zhou Tai Youping : Shuutai Youhei/Minmei**

**Huang Gai Gaongfu : Kougai Kofuku/Sai**

**Lu Meng Ziming : Ryomou Shimei/Ashe**

**Dong Zhuo Zhongying : Toutaku Chuei/Yue**

**Jia Xu Wen He : Kaku Bunwa/Ei**

**Lu Bu Fengxian : Ryofu Housen/Ren**

**Chen Gong Gongtai : Chinkyuu Koudai/Nenene**

**Yuan Shu Gonglu : Enjutsu Koro/Miu**

**Zhang Xun : Chokun/Nanano**

**Zhang Jiao : Choukaku/Tenhou**

**Zhang Bao : Chouhou/Chiiho**

**Zhang Liang : Chouryou/Renhou**

**Gongsun Zan Bogui : Kousonsan Hakukei/Pairen**

**If this got more review more about the change on the name from Chinese to Japanese then i will try to do so**

**Reviews Reply: **

**Kinunatz: Thank you I will continue my work**

**Tama Saga : I understand that, but i think it will be more interesting that way**

**Eternity Wind : I will try to train More, thank you **

* * *

**Jin Dynasty Luoyang Castle 2XX AD**

The Sun started to set as the work of Shuri will be done, she is really working hard in her work as a Temporary Authority, Hinari, childhood friend of Shuri helping her in finishing the work, However both of them Feel Uneasiness because their Emperor or their Beloved were gone suddenly without any warning, all of the girls were sad, because they know that a Messenger from Heaven won't be stay for long, but they also Believe that, He will Come back soon, as the work is almost Finished Shuri start the Conversation.

"Phew, Hinari-chan or work is almost done, it's all thanks to you." Shuri Praised her friend

"Awawa, don't mind it, Shuri-chan, we all know how Hard you work, so I will try to help you in many way." Hinari stated.

"But still, I wonder if we really could see, His Highness again." Shuri saddened.

"We don't know Shuri-chan, however we must believe in our self, so that he could return to us, we cannot lose hope."

"You're Right, Hinari-chan, I'll do my best so that His Highness won't be Dissapointed." Shuri found herself a new Spirit

"That's the spirit." Hinari nodded in agreement.

_**In the Middle of the**_ _**Night, Dong Zhuo Residence** _

Two Mages Appear in front of Dong Zhuo Residence as they are try to get inside the Residence, both of them wore Daoist Mage, both of them are none other than Zuo Ci, and Saint Yu Ji.

"So this is the Supposed where the Tyrant Dong Zhuo is Living?" Yu Ji stated

"Yes, However since Dong Zhuo in the real world is Tyrant, this one is the Counterpart of the real one, and now he is changed to she." Zuo ci Coldy replied

"I see, however are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About helping the Where about Kazuto Hongou."

"Yeah, i am totally sure."

"Well, whatever i hope you know what you are doing Zuo Ci."

"Yes, I owe him a life and im not the type of person who will leave a debt."

"that is so like you, well shall we begin."

Both of them started to beat up all the guards in the Dong Zhuo Residence, Xiliang troops were cowered in fears after fighting them, but they were loyal to Dong Zhuo so they were fight to the last. until they finally reach the General chamber the one who waiting for them there is Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, Chen Gong and Jia Xu. as Jia Xu finally announce

"Both of you, what are you doing in this Residence?, and what are your purpose for assaulting this place? you know that going through this place by force will severly Punished! Ren!" as Jia Xu

"Understood." Lu Bu reacts as she prepare her Fengtian Jiaji (Sky Halberd) and prepare her stand as she glare at both of the company

"so this is the way of General Dong Zhuo to greet her guests?" one of the assaulter finally reveal himself

"You, you are the one who try to Destroy this Country!" as Jia Xu remark, Dong Zhuo eye started to widened

"Now, now don't be so Sarcastic, are all of you here don't want to know how to find Kazuto?" the other one finally stated himself as he reveal his identity.

Dong Zhuo Startled "Both of you, are the one who try to destroy our Country but why both of you are try to help us now, what are your true Intentions? and what are your motives?"

"We are just here to repay our debts to him, we owe him our lives, and Please to meet you my name is Zuo Ci and this one is Yu Ji." he stated

The Atmosphere in the room were tensed as they finally know how they could find their beloved one, but hey still could not believe both of the man who is a true nemesis to Kazuto, are they really going to trust them or not?

* * *

**TRISTAIN MAGIC ACADEMY**

Morning has been rise, but Louise still in her bed think nothing but and sleep and dreaming, and as Kazuto recalled there will be a day that called a void day, Nonetheless he have to wake her up.

"Louise, wake up Louise, It's morning and you have a class! Hey Louise!." he shake her body to wake her up

"Munyaa~~ I want to sleep more~" Louise denied as she still sleeping

Kazuto Sighed. "Well, I'll be waiting outside so, don't be late."

_15 Minutes Later_

Kazuto Yawn "How long did i have to wait anyway, Hey Louise are you woke up already..." he open the door as silenced fill the room, and Louise finally Yelled. "Baka! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, It's just an accident!."

_5 Minutes_ Later

"I understand that, but why didn't you wake me up, we already this late!" Louise stated a bit angry

"I already try to wake you up, but you didn't listen to me, and also you looked Cute when you sleeping, so i can't help it." Kazuto replied

Louise Blushed after he said that. "Baka." she muttered

Both of them walked to the classroom, but Kirche saw Kazuto with Lustful eyes before they went to the classroom

_**In the**_** _Classroom_**

The teacher started to explain. "The elements of fire, water, wind and earth can be combined to make a stronger and more diverse effects. and Our Level as mages are determined at how we are able to combine, and those levels are?"

The one who answered is Montmorency who sat behind us

"Yes, Teacher, If you can combine two it's called Line, Three Makes Triangle, and Four makes it Square." she sat down after asnwering

Kazuto _Think."I see, so that in this world the one who is the strongest is the Mage who can control the most Elements."_

"But I assume most of you can use only one-" the teacher being Interrupted by Kirche

"Mrs. Chevreuse, sorry for Interrupting, But there's a person, who can't even use one element, with Zero Percent of success."

And the Whole Class looking at Louise after her remark.

Kazuto _Thought "Even if Louise were unable to control even one element why is she able to summon me?" he confused_

**_After the_**_ **Class**_

Louise seemed to be relax, after being called indirectly like that, Kazuto sighed. "Louise why you did not fight back after what she said to you?" He asked her

"It's Because it's Pointless no matter how hard i fight back the result would be the same." she closed her eyes as she still walked.

"But still, It seems that surprised me, whether you called the Zero, You can summon me to a place like this and after all you should be more proud of yourself to be able to summon me, I even thought to myself, even if you cannot even control any of elements, you should be more proud." he Embraced her a bit

"But are you sure? it's fine for me to proud myself?"

"Of course, you are my Master and im your Familiar after all, more over, you summon the best Emperor and swordsman!" he smiled to embrace her more.

She Blushed "don't get so full of yourself, that kind of sweet words, don't make happy a bit, that's all don't misunderstand." she stated

Kazuto _Thought "Oh, so she is the Tsundere type same as Ei-chan." _"Yeah, Yeah I understand that." he just smiled

_**In the Evening Louise**_** _Room_**

Louise room looked clean, but still the fact that the Laundry were still messed Kazuto try to talk. "Louise, why are your dresses are piled up here?"

"Isn't that Obvious, i haven't clean them up for almost three days, because you weren't here." Louise replied

"Ohh!" Kazuto was silenced, it is true that he is gone for three days but that doesn't change the fact that, it is to overcome her laziness.

Kazuto Sighed. "Alright, I clean them up after I get my Dinner, I'll be back before you know it." he leave the room as he headed towards the staff inn,, and Siesta were there, what a coincidence.

"Yo, Siesta." he greets her

"ah, Mr. Kazuto Good Evening."

"Kazuto, is fine, by the way what are you doing here?"

"Im just, try to Clean up and checking the Corridor as always."

Suddenly a stomach Growled, as Kazuto Shrugged as he rubbed his hair "Etto, Sorry but im Hungry."

"I see, well Please come with me." Siesta lead the way.

"Thank you." He follow her as he holding his stomach

**_Staff Inn._**

_'Oh my god, this food is so Delicious, now i see what all the Noble were Eating, Well not as good as Karin but it is Excellent'_ Kazuto Fantasized as he eat

"Sorry, if it is leftovers, but eat as much as you can, Our sword." The man who called Marteau were praised Him like some sort of hero

Kazuto wondered. "Our Sword?"

"That's right, you are a Commoner just Like us, and yet you Defeat that Arrogant Noble brat, you're the Pride of us, our sword." he stated

"No, it's nothing really, it's just that my body went to move on it's own." Kazuto _Thought "it is really true somehow my body become Lighter after wearing Muramasa, Unlike Usual, but faster." _

"Did you hear that, A real Master never boasts his own skill, that's why you're Different compared to those Noble brat, Impressive." Marteau Stated as the other nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, this is Impressive and they always eat this?"

"With My hands, The Chief cook, Marteau, can give any cuisine a Magnificent taste, It's my own form Magic." Boast Marteau. Kazuto _Thought "Well he is surely is nice anyway compared to noble."__  
_

"Well, you're right, I never had any great food like this before." _"Well actually I already countered many good foods before." _

"You are an amazing Person, very modest and Impressive our Sword." The other nodded in agreement

**_Outside the_**_ **Inn.**_**  
**

Kazuto and Siesta were leaving the Inn as they now Gaze through the night sky

"Please come back again, All of them are Kazuto fans now." she smiled

"Anyway i'm very thankful for what you did to me Siesta."

"How come?"

"Well, you are a very friendly maid, also a good friend, and you are also a beauty." the last statement make Siesta Blushed.

"am i really like that, Kazuto-san?"

"Yes, that's true, I never lied about this kind of thing."

"Um, Kazuto-san, I'd like to sit and talk with you next time."

"I see, well see you later."

"Good Night."

"Good Night."

Kazuto _Thought "Well she is a nice and cute girls." _

_**Dormitory**_

when he went back to Louise Room, he encountered Kirche Familiar, it seems like it has some order to do something, he went to the fire Salamander as it try to give him a way, "_Well better follow it and see what is going on" Kazuto thought_, when the Fire Salamander try to give him the way, he realize that he is in front of the Kirche Room. "_why is it try to get me into this room?" he thought._ he slowly open the door as he saw whoo stood in front of the window, it was Kirche.

"Welcome to my room Kazuto Hongou." she welcome him with a lust accent

"Kazuto is fine." he replied, _"I guess i know what will happen next" _he thought

Doused in the mild glow, Kirche sat on her bed, with a look of worry on her face. She was wearing attractive underwear, or rather, just plain underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her full breasts were the size of cantaloupes.

"You got it Kazuto, you know my nickname is The Feveret, and like a torch i am easy to turn on." she stated

"I see." he walked towards her. "Is there anything you want from me?" _Try to act cool_

"Don't you get it? Im in Love, with you, Love is always come Unannounced." she drew her body closer to Kazuto

"That...Might be true."

"The way you Defeated Guiche, is Fantastic, you looked awesome." she looked at his eyes more closer.

"Seeing you, the Feveret Kirche became a Passionate Kirche." Kirche drew her body even closer _"really nice." he thought a bit._

Suddenly a three Noble came out from the window as they stated that they are Kirche Lover, but Instead of letting them in, Kirche throw fire at them, making them fall. _"Who the hell was that?" he thought_

"are all of them were really only friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, because you are the only one i Love." she pushed herself with him through the bed as she kiss him

The Kiss was so rough yet Experieced, also the twist of his tongue is so gentleman, yet this is the first time she feeling a kiss like that, "You are really good at this aren't you Kazuto?" she asked lustfully

"well, it is, if you want more of my Honest opinion."

"You are so hot, it makes myself melt Kazuto."

Suddenly a door Banged from Kirche door and both of us looked at Louise who angered.

"Kirche!" Louise angered

"We're Busy Valliere." Kirche stated in Sarcastic tone

"Zerbst, what the hell do you think you're doing with other Familiar!."

"Well what can you say a flame of Love is just the way of Zerbst, Burning our Bodies and flames are what we destined for"

_"I guess this will be a troublesome one." _he thought

"Come with me, Kazuto!." Louise ordered him

"Wait!, He is maybe your Familiar, But He is a Human, It's tyrannical for you to get away in other Affairs."

"Well, I still think that Louise is Tolerable, but Even i cannot denied that fact Kirche State" he finally speak up.

Louise raised her voice. "You... by tomorrow you'll be run through by magic from at least ten nobles! Is that all right with you?" she pointed at Kazuto

"Oh, no problem with that. Didn't you see how good he was in the Vestry Field ?" Kirche replied with a relax tone

Louise flapped her right hand. "Hmph... so his sword fighting skills are good, but that doesn't matter when he's attacked by fireballs from the back and whirlwinds from the front."

"No problem! I'll protect him!" Kirche gave Kazuto a passionate look.

However, because of Louise's words, Kazuto analyzed the situation.

_'Even if i were to Choose Kirche, she will turn her back on me in one way, well Louise is the only one i trust and also she is my master, better as well choose Louise.' _

After some calm reasoning, Kazuto Stood up.

"Aww, Leaving already?" Kirche sadly peered at Kazuto, with her hair spread to her back, and her twinkling eyes seemed to painfully tear.

"Sorry Kirche, but you know, you love someone rather easily, so you must learn to know yourself more, and if you could change that habit of loving someone else easily, i will think of our Relationship once again." as he stated with a cool smile, Louise and Kazuto leave the room, as Kirche remark

"I'll never give up, I'll definitely find a way to catch your heart."

That left the blushing Kirche alone, hugging to a pillow, and to the memory of that wild moment, when Kazuto the Brown haired Love sender, sent her to unparalleled bliss, just by kisses no less.

She's now even more determined to steal the Emperor from that girl, to lavish all for herself.

So henceforth she swore off other men other than Kazuto, will be allowed to have the exclusive right to her body and her heart.

Yeah, she will have sweeter dreams from now on.

**_Louise Room_  
**

Both of them Returned back to the room, the Atmosphere become Awkward with silence, but then Kazuto Break the Silence.

"What's wrong Louise?" he asked her

"Why are you going around with a woman such as Zerbst!?"

"I guess she kinda invite me to her room, so i guess it will be rude of me if i turn down her Invitation."

She raised her voice. "No matter what happen, i will not even let my Familiar to get a close to a girl such as her, anyone is fine but not her!"

Kazuto think for a while_ 'if it's fine with anyone then okay' _

"I understand that Louise, Im sorry, if that is making you mad." he hug her tightly

"Hey What are you doing?" Louise Startled, as she tried to fight back.

"If this will make you better, it's fine right?"

Louise Resistance is more weak, as she nodded softly, and Louise started sleep in her bed while Kazuto lay down in the Floor.

_**In the Morning.**_

Kazuto were about to go somewhere with Louise as he whistled some Spell from his forehead Rune Unconscious, when suddenly a Red Hare came from the middle of nowhere, as he about to see is the Famed Red Hare Horse who is said to be able to run for about 1.000 Li (500km), Kazuto Was startled as he see this Phenomena, Louise who is Surprise by the sudden loud Horse Noise came down from the Dormitory to check on it. as Louise saw it, she is surprised by the Horse Appearance with a red Firehell Fur, she was surprised then she asked.

"Kazuto, what Horse is this?"

"This? this is the Fastest Horse that could be a able to run for over 500km, the Red Hare" as Kazuto Stated, Louise is Stood there like a statue, when Kazuto remind her.

"Oh yes, aren't we going to the Village nearby to Buy something for me?" as Kazuto reminded.

"Yeah that's right, so we are going to use that Horse?" Louise still a bit Frightened after she saw such horse.

"Right, and don't worry, I'll be able to use horse, because i always use one for Hunt."

Louise think _'when did he able to hunt?, i never see him use a Horse before.'_

As Louise was thinking, Kazuto Reached his Hand on her. "Well, shall we go?"

Louise took his hand, and then The Horse started to move fastly, than any other Horse.

"Hold on tight Louise."

Louise was Surprised by this Horse, and also how did Kazuto Managed to Buy this Horse, she was curious so she asked.

"Kazuto, when are you buying this Horse?"

"I don't know, the Horse Suddenly Appear before my eyes just this morning , how about it Louise, isn't this Horse Fast?" he smiled at Louise

"Yeah, it is." She muttered and Blushed a bit

**Tabitha Room.**

The Blue Haired Girl, were sitting in her bed as she were just Reading her book silently, until she cast her spells in the door. "Un Bels An." then the door suddenly Opened, it was Kirche, and she also looks Furious, but she cannot hear her words because of the spell, so Tabitha cast off the Spell.

"Tabitha, We're Leaving!, Get Ready!" Kirche Shout at her as the spell cast off

"It's Void day." reply the girl with Blue hair

"I know how Important, the Void day is to you. You see, I fell in Love, But He went out with that damn Valliere. I have to find out where those two going. you Understand Right?"

The blue haired Shook her head.

"That's right you won't do anything without Explanation. I want to Chase after the two of them, but i can't catch up without your familiar, Beside, both of them using a strange Horse that could ride like Magic., so Please help me!" Kirche Beg her so desperate

The Blue haired girl finally nodded

"You Understand me? Thank you" Kirche who was desperate now having more hope

Tabitha Whistled as her Familiar Showed up, The Slipheed

So thus Both of them went to search Louise and Kazuto

"As usual, your Slipheed is Impressive as usual, How many times i see it."

"In Which way?"

"Uh...I was in a hurry so..."

then Tabitha Whispered something to her Familiar. "Horse, Two on top, You can't eat them."

_**Town where Louise and Kazuto Headed.**_

"So Louise, How's that Horse?" he smirk a bit

"That Horse is superbly fast, it only takes 30 minutes from the Academy, I guess im not wrong in making you choose a horse." she replied

"Well, actually that Horse is a bit Special, than any other Horse."

"Really, then let me see which skill that makes you think that." she stood in front of him

"Well, let's get going anyway, we better find myself a good Weapon." Kazuto Blushed a bit as he saw her face. _'What a cute face'_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, there is the store." she pointed at one of the store

"We sell many kinds of weapon here Lady, and of course it is one of the finest." the shopkeeper offer.

"I only brought 100 New gold with me, is there anything you could find with that?" Louise complain

"Well, if there is any weapon, for 100 New gold, it Would be this one." The shopkeeper give one the Old Rusty Sword.

"Kazuto, what do you think, I know you already have that weapon of yours, but..." Louise Poutng

"I understand Louise, don't worry I'll treasure this sword With my whole life." He Smiled appreciate the gift

After they Bought a new Sword, Kazuto and Louise went Back to their Red Hare Horse as they went back to the Academy, Louise was Happy after her Familiar Accepted her gift, but Instead Kazuto feel an enormous Power within the new sword, as they reach the Academy, they return to Louise Room.

In the Evening, two person came to greet Louise (Actually, try to give Kazuto the New sword) so they barged in, and Kazuto were dumbfounded, but he was struck to see the Glimmering sword from Kirche.

"How is it Darling? Aren't that sword is Better than old Rustic sword?"

"Well, it is true that the sword is good, maybe i could take a good look at it more."

Louise Raised her voice. "You, What are you doing here?, are you trying to Persuade my Familiar with that Sword, also How did you know we are buying Sword? what are you? a Stalker?!"

"What a rude statement, but I have no Obligation for not giving this Sword for Kazuto, right Darling?" Kirche move her body close to Kazuto.

"You! Don't you dare getting Closer to Him!." as both of them trying to point their Wands at each other, Tabitha stopped them

"Forbidden." Tabtha said with one word

"Very Well then, i have a statement for you Louise."

"What is it?"

"That i Really Hate you!."

"What a coincidence I also Hate you!"

"If that's the case, we let Kazuto Decide which Weapon Is being picked by Kazuto" Kirche Offer a Challenge.

"Agreed!" Challenge Accepted

"So Kazuto which one do you choose?" Louise try to Convince Kazuto

"It suppose to be mine, yes Darling?" Kirche asked with Glimmering eyes

Kazuto Confused 'What the hell should i do?'

"You Idiotic Woman, can you Shut up? I tried to sleep Here, because of the noise I wake up once again, Well, what time is it now? What year? and where am i?" suddenly a voice come from one of the Sword the Rustic one that, Louise bought.

"Wow, I never seen such talking Swords Before." Kazuto Remark as he touched the Sword

"You are supposed to be my Partner, right?" the sword stated

"Well, I supposed you could say that, I'll Pick this one then, My Name is Kazuto Hongou."

"It's Derflinger, Nice to meet you Bro."

"Louise you really Bought Something Strange aren't you?"

"Who Knows"

**A/N: That's the end of this Chapter, hope you guys enjoy it ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5 Helping Maid In Crisis

**CHAPTER 5 HELPING MAID IN CRISIS**

**reviews.**

**necrofantasia: I will save that as for the best, it's true that he is a Emperor however, his Personality never change he is a person who is carefree and yet a dependable person. thank you for reviews it given me a lot of ideas.**

**kamagong:Im still very new here so maybe i need more time before i could get Beta reader.**

**TRISTAIN MAGIC ACADEMY **

_**Headmaster Office**_

"I Appreciate for your Cooperation." Man names Count Mott is now stood in front of Headmaster Osmond

"Well, I cannot complain if it this a Direct Order from the royal Court." Old Osmond reply

"Very well then, If you excuse me."

old Osmond glared at him

as he opened the door, Miss Longueville were waiting there.

"So care to join me for some Dinner, Miss Longueville?" he stared at her Chest

She tried to cover it. "Well, it would be my Pleasure Count Mott."

"I'll be Looking forward to it."

as Count mott leaving, Longueville could only "Hmph" while she went back inside the Headmaster room

"So, what Impossibility that Royal Court force on us today?"

"They only came to us for giving us a caution, about a thief"

"Thief?"

"It seems there is an Uproar, due to recently caused by a mage thief named Fouquet who has been stealling numerous Treasure only from Nobles." old Osmond replied

"The Sandy Fouquet?"

"We have been holding Staff of Destruction, as the request from Royal Court."

"Staff of Destruction? What A dangerous name it is."

"We really don't know how skilled Fouquet is, but our treasure Vault is a special one, it has layers cast spell by a Square Mage. they're worrying too much." said Osmond in confidence while he flow away the handmark pointer to Longueville tickling her back

Longueville who was angered throw the pointer back at Osmond.

"Wait! wait!." Osmond who screamed in pain could be heard.

_**Fountain near the Dormitory In the Evening **_

A man who clearly cleaning a girl clothes without complain could only sighed

"Louise seemed still can't overcome her laziness i see."

_30 minutes ago in Louise room_

"Louise i know you are a Noble, but can you at least wash your own clothes?"

"Well, it's nothing i can do about it, I usually hand over it to that maid, but Recently she spacing out a little bit, so there is nothing i can do about it."

"you mean Siesta? what's wrong with her anyway?"

"I don't really know, well since you are here can you take care of my Laundry? I guess you must know as a Emperor, your servant must be doing this right?"

"well, I obviously can't deny it."

"so, as my Familiar you should clean my clothes."

"Yeah, yeah."

_Back to the present _

Kazuto could only sighed "Well at least im not doing some piled up works of Paper everyday, here i am a bit free."

"Umm, Kazuto-san?" a voice came his back.

"Oh, Siesta what's wrong? wanted to talk a thing or two?" Kazuto let out a smile

"Kazuto-san, I'd like to thank you for everything else till now." she bowed herself

"What's with this all the sudden?"

"Because you are just a commoner just like us and yet you fight against Noble, also you never complain about anything, you've given me a lot of courage, thanks to you i can keep working hard" she gave him her cutest smile, however that smile is Painful.

"well I guess thank you for complimenting me that way." he smiled. _"I guess there is something wrong with her, it's unusual for her to say that, however, those words are just like she wanted to say goodbye, but nonetheless i can't be too sure." Kazuto thought_

"Very well Good night." she left the place with a painful expressions as if Disappointed of her own self

"yeah good night." as he replied back, he went to the room after finished washing

_**In the Middle of the way Dormitory**_

as Kazuto went on his way to the room, Kirche room door opened, Kirche herself standing in front of the door.

"Hi Darling~, you're not in a hurry now aren't you?" asked her seducely

"Hi Kirche, well it is true, i don't have anything to do."

"So how about a sword I gave you The other day?"

"It is Glimmering and shiny, however that sword is a bit too Shiny, so the Qualities of that weapon maybe low."

"ehh, so you know many kind of swords, Now, How about you teach me with your kind of sword down there?" Kirche looked at his crotch showing some Lust intentions

"Hmm, i don't know, maybe some other time, by the way Kirche did you by any chance have a book?"

"A book? oh you mean my Heirloom treasure?"

"yeah, it seems I've taken an interest in that book."

"Okay, i'll give it to you Darling~ however in one condition."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me~" she stated sexily

_"I guess it won't hurt anyway since i have nothing more to do." Kazuto though _

"Agreed, but let me inside your room, i cannot do it in front of the Corridor."

"As you wish Darling~" she lowered her voice with a naughty expression while leading him to her room

_**Kirche room**  
_

The room was dark, no one was able to see clearly nonetheless Kazuto deep Kisses Kirche with lots Passion, and sexier, however it was not last long

"I couldn't do anything more than a kiss." he let down down her hands

"Aww~ that's mean of you Darling, at least i wanted to do more than that." she glimmering her eyes and asked to get more

"No, a promise is a promise, you need to Honor more of your promise, then I'll do something more than just that, if you can."

"That is so unfair of you Darling~"

"well then i'm waiting, for the Heirloom."

"alright, here you go Darling." she hand over her heirloom.

"Thank you Kirche." he kisses her one more time then Leave her room with a laundry and the heirloom in his hand.

"Hehe...Darling you are such a teaser, i'll definitely Love you more than ever." the Blushed Kirche Jumped into her bed as she determined to steal him from Louise more

_**Louise Room**_

After Encountering Kirche, Kazuto take himself back to the room as he realized that Louise is sleeping.

"Louise?" he look at her who is sleeping peacefully.

suddenly Derflinger came out from his scabbard as he start to chat. "Partner, i want to ask you."

"What is it Derf?"

"Are you really not from this world?"

"Yeah, i am, however i think this is world is not half bad after all."

"Hmm, what is your world look like?"

"1 Moon, the scenery pretty much the same, but there is no such thing as a beast like here"

"Partner, Are you really her Familiar? from what I look like it's strange that you have 2 Runes in your Left hand, and also in the Forehead, never seen something like that."

"I see so what do you think of my Runes?"

"Im not sure but that Runes is a Special, or more to Legendary."

"Legendary?"

so Both of them Chatting through the night until morning.

_**Morning at the Academy**_**  
**

Louise and Kazuto were walking through the Corridor as they headed to the Classroom, but something strange, or should he say something missing from his sight, as he remember the Maid who always worked Diligently, Kazuto who seen this strange, excuse from Louise

"Louise i want to go to the Kitchen, so maybe i won't go to the class today."

"why? are you really hungry?"

"Yeah, it's fine right?" Kazuto reasoned

"Okay, I mean it's fine anyway if Familiar did not come to the class with it's master anyway."

"Alright then thank you Louise, I'll be meeting you after the class."

"Just don't be late!"

_**Kitchen **_

He went to the kitchen as fast he could, well no wonder he is also Hungry after last night without food, _'Well i guess it's not too much of a problem not eating two or three days since i already trained for that.' _

"yo Marteau." He greets the Chief cook

"Oh my swords, Welcome, are you here to eat again?"

"yeah it feels so hungry early in the morning."

"Here is is." Marteau Serve the food to Kazuto as he eat it Joyfully.

"Sorry if I trouble you to treat me food everyday."

"well, don't mention it, Our sword, It's a Noble Leftovers anyway."

"By the way, where is Siesta?"

"..." Marteau deep in silence.

"What's wrong Marteau?"

"It seems she didn't tell you huh?"

"What happen to her?"

"She has been ordered to become a Maid in Mott estate, she has gone there early in the morning."

"I see." Kazuto deep in sad

"Well, in the end we only could listen to what Noble said."

and so Kazuto went back to Academy to gather More Information

_**Inside The Academy**** Louise Room **_

Kazuto Asked Derf how the maid rules who works In this world.

"When an Noble Appoints a Young Maid by name it's usually means she is to become his Mistress, you don't even know that?" Derf Explain

"I see, so she will become a Mistress, huh?" _'from the look at her face she is doesn't wanted to be a Mistress, I could see her sorrowful Expressions.' he though_

"I have heard something like that too, there are many Noble who is Like that."

"Siesta." he feels like he have to do something

_**Fountain Inside the Academy**_

there the Two young blondes are chatting with each other however the girl one always ignore the man, until he gave her a present.

"It's fabulous, A broach made of Mithril."

"Don't you think it will good on you Montmorency?"

"Are you trying to make me Forgive you for the recent event that happened with this?"

"Please, you don't need to believe that Vulgar Familiar-" as someone Stood in front of him it was Kazuto

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a vulgar." he stated.

"Kazuto! Do you intend to disturb a man's love again?" he raise his voice

"I want to ask you something."

Guiche dumbfounded, as _he thought "what is he trying to ask anyway?" _

**_In the Dining Room_**

Kazuto who have gather information went to the Dining room with Louise.

"...Um."

"Just listen, forget about that maid."

"But i haven't even said anything."

"I know you want to save that maid, Listen we cannot do anything if you keep get your nose on other affairs, you will be endangered."

Kazuto silenced as he muttered. "Understood."

after then Kazuto only silenced while eating his food, until Kirche came.

"Oh Darling why are you eating that food?"

"well, as you can see, i can't do anything more."

"Zelpusto! what are you doing with that?" Louise raised her voice as she pointed at the many food that Kirche brought

"Oh, I thought of giving this food to Darling, when especially the food you gave him is inappropriate." Kirche stated.

"So you want to tempt him with food now?! also what do you say about i didn't give him the Appropriate food?"

"Oh, but that's just the true, right? Darling?" She move her body closer to Kazuto as Kazuto gulped

"Well, i cannot Waste some food, thank you Kirche, so could you stop clinging to me so i could eat?" Kazuto reasoned

"But Darling, aren't we supposed to act like Lovers?" she glimmering her eyes on him

"Well, I'll consider that after I eat."

"Yay~" Kirche cheered up as she let Kazuto Hands off

Kazuto who still worried..._"What will happen to Siesta i wonder, Tonight i have to go to Mott Estate." he thought _

While Kirche and Louise were still in the Argument. Kazuto eat his Dinner rather Peacefully. after both of them done arguing, Louise and Kazuto went back to her Room.

_**Louise Room** _

"Listen Kazuto, whatever you do, don't act stubbornly! Count Mott is a person who is such a bossy, even i didn't like him"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"It's fine, if you understand, well goodnight." she turned off the light as she started sleep.

"Sorry Louise but i have to go."

"Let's go Derf." Kazuto take his talking sword with him

"Oi, Partner where are you going?"

"Saving a Maid."

"you really are one of a Gentleman, try to save a Woman."

"Thank you Derf." He wore his Golden Robe and his white glimmering Shirt with a black deep Jeans

"You know, you really look like a complete Noble."

"Well, many thanks."

_**Outside the Dormitory. Stable**_

He went to the stable, to find his Red Hare, and it seems he is about ready

"It seems that my Horse is ready."

"Partner are you really sure you could brought 3 swords at once?" Derflinger worried cos Kazuto Carried Derf and sword that Kirche bought in his back while in his left waist were his Demon Blade Muramasa, also his body were not look too tough but he could Bring 3 swords

"Don't worry about it too much Derf, i'm used to this kinda things." he stated while he mount the Red Hare, and rode it through night

"By the way Partner, what is that book you brought?"

"Secret P***"

"P***?"

"You don't wanted to know." he smirked

The Fierce sound of Red Hare, could be heard till the inside of Dormitory, Tabitha and Kirche were awake after hearing that Horse sound, the Footstep of the Horse could tremble other Horse making them afraid. and so he set off to Count Mott Estate by Galloping the Red Hare.

Tabitha saw the Beast Like Horse rode through the night with a fast pace, hearing this Kirche heading to Tabitha room, to follow where Kazuto is Heading, but they finally decide to brought Louise, Louise were asleep in her room despite her familiar is gone, they try to woke her up.

"Louise, Louise wake up Louise!." she shake Louise body

then She woke up as she saw two figures "Tabitha, Zerbst, what are both of you doing here?"

"Well, whatever you better look at your Familiar right now." she pointed at where kazuto is supposed to sleep.

"That stupid Kazuto, why the hell is he doing this?"

"What? do you know where is he headed?"

"I suppose he will went to Count Mott Estate." Louise Explain

"Then we better get there as soon as possible!."

Tabitha Whistled calling her Familiar. and three of them flying using Slipheed, hoping to catch up with Kazuto, then Kirche asked.

"can we really catch up with Kazuto, hey Louise."

"that's Impossible, His Horse is Riding very fast, even last time we went together, it only for at least half hour to reach destination." Louise Explain

"That's so cool, As expected of Darling."

Three of them went to Count Mott Estate as fast as they could

_**Meanwhile in the Count Mott Estate**_

The sound of a Horse could be heard as the guard were stand by, outside the Estate, the one who is coming was none other than Kazuto. One of the guard asked.

"Who are you Commoner? and what are your Purpose on coming here?"

"Tell Count Mott, that a man named Kazuto Hongou wishes to meet him, if you don't your head will be the cost." one of the guards is Startled and also afraid as he run towards inside the Estate to report this.

_**Inside the Estate.**_

The maid who have served Count Mott, were Annoyed by the action that he gave her, _She thought "I hope Kazuto-san Helped me in this Situation, but maybe i was hoping too much." _

"How are you doing in this Estate I hope you enjoy in staying here."

"Yes, I will try to adapt more with this place." she nervously said

"But you must know that, you are not Hired, to become only a Maid." as Count Mott said that the Guards were panting as they Said someone wanted to meet him.

"Count Mott, There is a man Named Kazuto Hongou wished to see you." one of the Guards panting in panic

"What happen, is he commoner by any chance?"

"When we first looked him, he might be one, but after seeing those Golden Robe and that Glimmering Shirt, there is no Mistake that he is a Noble, i came to Inform you this Count Mott, because if I didn't do that, my head will cut off."

_Siesta thought "There's no way that it would be him." _

as the Guest came to the Living room, Count Mott were startled to see such person with a Majestic Aura.

"I assume that you are Kazuto Hongou am i correct?" Count Mott asked him a bit Nervous after he saw his Appearance.

"Yes, it is I." Kazuto Replied

"If i may know What Business you have Tonight?"

"If i Put It Bluntly that Maid that you taken, is actually my Maid, The Headmaster seemed to be Mistaken, but i guess there is no one seemed to know that she is my Maid, I guess there's no helping it since no one know." Kazuto pointed Muramasa at him

Siesta who looked from the dark was startled after Kazuto remark, she thought. _"did Kazuto-san said that, I'm his maid?"_ she was Blushed after hearing that

"So what are you gonna do? Siesta is already part of this Estate." he reasoned

"How about we make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"I heard that you, Collecting a book from one of the Heirloom of Germania Zelpusto."

Count Mott startled. "How did you know?"

"My Informant were clearly know that."

"Very well, if you give me that book, then I will release Siesta."

"Okay, here it is, now for Part of the deal" he handed over the book.

"Give Siesta to him." the guards release Siesta as she run towards Kazuto

"Kazuto-san! Why did you come for me?" she hugged him

"I guess your smile is kinda cute, making the atmosphere feel less tensed and relaxed." as he stated with a smile Siesta heavily Blushed buried her face in Kazuto chest.

_**Outside the Estate**_

Kazuto Prepare himself to ride the Horse as Siesta were behind him

"Siesta Let's go back to Academy." He mount the Red Hare as he reached his hands towards her.

Siesta who nodded take his hand as both of them mounted the Red Hare.

"Let's go Red Hare!." Horse were letting out a very loud voice than any other horse as they rode themself back to the Academy. along the way Siesta didn't say anything, but she hold Kazuto very tight, as if not letting him go.

_**Tristain Magic Academy Stable.**_

Both of them Unmounted the Horse, the Night is still Long and yet both of them only look at each other with Silence until Siesta broke it**_._**

"Umm Kazuto-san, really, Thank you for Today."

"don't worry about it, it's Natural for me to save you, moreover I wanted to talk with you more." he said it Unhesitated making Siesta Blushed.

"Still Thank you for Everything." she ran towards him as she Kissed him in the Lips.

Kazuto stood there like a stone, Flustered

"Good Night Kazuto-san."

"Good night, Siesta."

_**Somewhere**** Hidden**_

"Kazuto, why are you going that far only for that Maid!." Louise stated her Jealousy.

"Well it seems we have a new Competitor, that Maid is surely a Trouble, but this could be more Interesting." Kirche smirk

"I really hope that he doesn't went that far, she is just a a Commoner!."

"Louise are you by any chance Jealous, and why are your face Flustered, i never thought you have something like that in mind."

"Who said that i'm Jealous why am i Jealous over a Single Familiar."

"But your face didn't tell Lie Louise because you Like him too don't you?" she pointed at Louise

"Who said I was..." she Muttered

"If you keep that Attitude, he will surely leave you."

Louise gasped in Surprise.

"Louise we let it slide for now, but next time, we will show that Maid what we got."

Louise who still Startled by Kirche remark only nodded in agreement while Tabitha yawning a bit while she return to her room

**A/N: Phew looks very tired anyway this is the new chapter hope you guys enjoy it ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6 Staff of Destruction

**CHAPTER 6 THE STAFF OF DESTRUCTION  
**

**A/N:Gomenasai, my english a little bit stuck up so, i will try to learn more **

**TRISTAIN MAGIC ACADEMY**

It had been a week since Kazuto started his life as Louise's familiar at Tristain Magic Academy. If one were to explain an average day for Kazuto, it would read like the following:

First, like the majority of animals and humans in Tristain, he woke up in the morning. His bed was, as usual, However he never had any chance to sleep because he must gather more information. Finding that his body were getting used to it, Kazuto also had asked the maid Siesta to Feed his Red Hare Horse. Kazuto always sleep when he wanted to, wrapped in the blanket that Louise had so "graciously" bestowed upon him.

Louise called Kazuto's makeshift bed which was appropriate as for him to Wake her up Every Morning, but she rare saw Kazuto sleep, so there is no problem.

He always wake up Louise in time, so that his Master will not Angry.

Louise never forgot to remind him to get a Breakfast since she also knew that he is a Emperor

Once woken up, Louise got changed. She put on her underwear and Clothes by herself since Kazuto always remind her.

With her enchanting looks, Kazuto was breathless but try to calm every time he saw Louise in her underwear. They say you get used to a beautiful lover in three days, but it didn't seem Kazuto would get used to Louise anytime soon.

Maybe because he was her familiar, not her lover. Still, always by Louise's side, he essentially was one. and it seems that he also get a very unusual good treatment, Which Kazuto only reminded that "you have to take care of yourself every day, Im your Familiar so don't need to give me such treatment."

Getting to see Louise like this every day wasn't all bad.

Kazuto Never teased Louise about her breast size, or anything about something like Louise the Zero.

Dressed in her uniform, which consisted of a black cloak, a white blouse, and a grey pleated skirt, Louise then washed her face and brushed her teeth. The room didn't even have sensible things like running water installed, so Kazuto had to go down to the fountain and bring up water for Louise's use in a bucket. Kazuto never washed off Louise face because he also know his position.

"Just Make sure you wash your face properly." so said the Emperor

"you don't need to remind, I already know that."

Due to low blood pressure, Louise could only manage a sleepy reply.

"...Are you plotting something?"

"Myself? I am simply a familiar serving you,Why would i do that to my own Master."

Louise didn't Bother herself cos she knew that Kazuto had something else in his mind.

_**Headmaster Office**_

At the Headmaster's Office, Miss Longueville the secretary was busily writing away at something.

She stopped writing for a moment and glanced over at the sequoia desk at which Sir Osmond was busy taking a nap.

The corner of Miss Longueville's lips rose in a faint smirk, an expression she had never shown anyone before.

She stood up from her desk.

In a low voice, she murmured the incantation for a Spell of Tranquility. Dampening her footsteps so as not to wake Osmond, she crept out of the office.

Her destination was the treasury, located on the floor directly below the Headmaster's Office.

Stepping off the stairs, she confronted enormous iron doors. They were kept shut with a thick bolt mechanism, which in turn was secured with an equally large padlock.

This place was where artifacts dating from even before the Academy's establishment were contained. After cautiously surveying her surroundings, Miss Longueville withdrew her wand from a pocket. It was about the length of a pencil, but with a flick of the wrist, it extended to the length of an conductor's baton, which she whirled expertly.

Miss Longueville cast another spell.

Once the invocation was complete, she pointed the baton at the padlock.

However... nothing happened.

"Well, it's not like I really expected a Spell of Unbinding to work anyway."

Smiling deviously, she began reciting the words to one of her specialty spells.

It was a Transmutation spell. Chanting loud and clear, she waved her baton at the heavy lock. The magic cascaded over it... but even after a considerable wait, there was no visible change.

"Looks like it's been magically reinforced by a Square-class mage," she muttered.

A Spell of Reinforcement was one that prevented the oxidation and decomposition of matter. Any substance that had this spell cast on it was protected from any chemical reactions, and allowed it to be preserved forever in that state. Even transmutation magic would have no effect against something protected like this. Only if one's magical skill surpassed that of the mage who cast the spell could it be overcome.

As it was, the mage who had enchanted this door was apparently an extremely powerful mage, considering that not even Miss Longueville, an expert in Earth magic and transmutation in particular, was able to affect the door.

Taking off her glasses, she stared at the door once more. At this point, she heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

She shrunk down her baton and slipped it back into her pocket.

The person who appeared was Colbert.

"Greetings, Miss Longueville. What are you doing here?"

"Mister Colbert, I was going to catalog the contents of the treasury, but..."

"Oh, that's quite some work. It'd probably take you all day to go over each and every item. There's a lot of junk mixed together with them, and it's a rather cramped space they've been arranged in too."

"Indeed."

"Why don't you just borrow the key from Old Osmond?"

The woman smiled.

"Well... I didn't want to disturb his sleep. In any case, I'm in no immediate hurry to complete the catalog..."

"I see. Sleep, you say. That old man, I mean, Old Osmond, is quite a deep sleeper. It seems I shall have to visit him another time."

Mister Colbert began to walk off, but paused in his tracks, and turned around.

"Err... Miss Longueville?"

"Is something the matter?"

Colbert looked slightly embarrassed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"If it would be all right, how would you like to, say... join me for lunch?"

She took a moment to consider, then smiled brightly as she accepted the offer.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure."

The two of them headed down the stairs.

"Hey, Mister Colbert."

In slightly informal tones, Miss Longueville struck up conversation again.

"Y-yes? What is it?"

Emboldened by how easily his invitation had been taken up, Colbert responded quite eagerly to her.

"Is anything important actually inside the treasury?"

"There is."

"Then, do you know of the 'Staff of Destruction'?"

"Ah, that is quite a curiously shaped item, indeed."

Her eyes glinted.

"What... kind of shape?"

"It's extremely difficult to describe, except as simply strange, yes. But never mind that, what would you like to eat? Today's menu is flounder baked in herbs... but I'm quite well-acquainted with Marteau the head chef, and I can have him make any of the world's finest delica-"

"Ahem."

Miss Longueville interrupted Colbert's babbling.

"Y-yes?"

"I must say, the treasury is quite amazingly built. No matter what kind of magic is tried, it would be impossible to open, I assume?"

"That's quite right. It's impossible for just any one mage. After all, it was devised by a group of Square-class mages to resist all spells."

"I'm very impressed that you're so knowledgeable about this, Mister Colbert."

She regarded him with a comfortable expression.

"Eh? Well... Haha, I just happened to come across a lot of documents pertaining to this floor, that's all... I like to consider it a part of my research, haha. Thanks to that, I'm still single at this age... yes."

"I'm sure the woman that you find will be very happy to be with you. After all, you can teach her so much about things that nobody else knows..."

Miss Longueville fixed him with a fascinated look.

"Oh, no! Please don't tease me like that!"

Colbert flustered nervously as he wiped sweat from his balding forehead. Then, regaining composure, he faced her seriously.

"Miss Longueville. Have you heard of the Ball of Frigg that is being held on the day of Yule?"

"No, I haven't."

"Haha, I guess it's because you've only been in Tristain for two months. Well, it's nothing spectacular, just a party of sorts. However, it's said that a couple who dances at this ball will be destined to be together or something like that. It's just a petty legend of course! Yes!"

"So?"

Smiling, she pressed him to continue.

"So... if it would be all right, I was wondering if you would dance with me, yes."

"I would love to. While ball parties are fabulous, I'd like to know more about the treasury right now. I'm quite fascinated by magical items, you see."

Wanting to further impress Miss Longueville, Colbert racked his brains. _Treasury, treasury, she says..._

Remembering something she might find interesting, he put on an important air and started to talk.

"Ah yes, there's one thing I can tell you. Although it's not particularly important..."

"By all means, do tell."

"Certainly, the treasury is invincible against magical attacks, but I believe it has one fatal weakness."

"Oh, that's intriguing."

"That weakness is... physical force."

"Physical force?"

"Yes! For example, well, not that this is ever likely, but a giant golem could-"

"A giant golem?"

Colbert stated his opinion quite proudly to Miss Longueville. And once he was done talking, she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

"That was most intriguing indeed, Mister Colbert."

_**Somewhere in Tristain**** Middle of the Night** _

In Tristain, there was a mage thief by the name of "The Sandy," who had every noble in the country cowering in fear. This one's full name was Fouquet the Sandy.

When Fouquet heard that a noble in the North had a jeweled crown, he would go all the way there to steal it. When Fouquet heard that a noble in the South had a staff bestowed by the king as a family treasure, he broke through walls to steal it. In the East, none of the best pearl rings by the artisans of the White Islands remained in any mansion. Fouquet also eagerly took possession of a priceless bottle of well-aged wine from a winery in the West. The thief was everywhere.

Fouquet's tactics range from stealthy infiltration to outright breaking in. The national bank had been attacked in broad daylight, and houses were silently frequented in the depth of night. In any case, Fouquet's tactics simply left the royal mage guards in the dust.

Fouquet was identified only by the use of alchemy to enter targeted rooms, turning doors and walls to dirt and sand, then walking through the gaping holes. The nobles were not stupid, of course, they had tried to magically "solidify" everything around their treasure in an attempt to stop the alchemy, but Fouquet's magic was simply too strong, nullifying everything, fortified or not, into dirt.

If Fouquet decided on breaking the way in, a 30-mail tall dirt golem was used. Tossing aside mage guards and shattering castle walls, it let him boldly take prizes in broad daylight.

No one had ever seen Fouquet's appearance up close. Nobody even knew for sure whether he was a man or a woman. All they knew is that Fouquet was an earth mage of at least Triangle class, that he left insulting notes, such as "I got your treasure. –Fouquet the Sandy" at every robbery scene, and that he preferred treasures and artifacts of great magical power.

_**Louise Room**_

"you what are you doing here in my room?" Louise raised her voice on Kirche

Kirche only replied "Ara, that's rude you know, i only want to visit Darling~"

"If that is what you want then, could you please let him be and don't Clinging him like that!"

"But, this is just the way we do it, isn't that right Darling?~"

"Stop it already!"

"Oh, Louise if you Irritated so easily could it be that you Jealous?"

"WHAT?! What makes you think that i am Jealous!?."

"If you didn't get Jealous, just leave us be, your Attitude make me sick you know Zero Louise."

As both of them were Arguing again, the Loud Noise could be heard outside the Room, when they looked outside a giant golem were trying to destroy the place where treasury vault and staff of Destruction were Kept. Without thinking twice Kazuto went Outside through the window, carrying his 3 Blade.

"Kazuto!"

"Darling, where did yo-" Kirche word were being halt after seeing the giant golem.

Kazuto Running as fast as he could, to the Golem. "What are you going to do with that, Fouquet?!" He run as fast as he could, then Unsheated his Muramasa Blade, The Giant golem were distracted by this, so the annoyed Fouquet will fight the Emperor.

So far the Emperor trying to release his second Movement however, it is too risky to use now, if he suddenly lose consciousness it will be trouble so he could only use the First Movement. **Demon Blade : Cursed Muramasa, **He rapidly cut through the Leg and the golem Arms but it didn't seem to worked, so Kazuto only have one more option, he Rapidly run at the golem arms and strike Fouquet.

Louise who thought that Kazuto in Danger, she cast a spell towards to golem, However the Spell, didn't destroy the Golem but instead destroying the Treasure Vault wall.

_"Whatever she does, im lucky now."_ Fouquet thought

"Where are you looking?!" Kazuto almost slashed Fouquet but he already make his move to the vault, after he got out he suddenly took a glance at Fouquet face, and he realized that Fouquet is the one that he know, as soon as the Fouquet took the Staff of Destruction he leave the Place with his golem. before they know the golem had disappeared. so Louise and the other two Approach him

"Kazuto, are you alright?" Louise said worrily

"Darling, ah i know that you are so awesome!" Kirche glomp him as her breasts touch his face.

"What are you doing Zerbst!."

"well this is my reward for him Valliere." she smirk giving her Victorious.

"Get off Kazuto now!" Louise yelled.

_**The Next Morning**_

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, there was much commotion from last night's events, just as though a wasp's nest had been stirred.

Why? Because the Staff of Destruction had been stolen.

And it was brazenly stolen by using an Earth Golem to break through the wall of the vault.

The teachers of the Academy of Magic gathered inside the vault were speechless when they saw the gaping hole in the wall.

The inscription on the wall etched by Fouquet the Sandy said it all:

I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Sandy.

At this point in time, all the teachers at the academy could do was gripe and whine

"It's that thief who had looted the nobles clean, Fouquet the Sandy! How daring of him to target the academy!"

"What were the guards doing?"

"Even if the guards are around, they're useless! They're only commoners! Speaking of which, which noble was supposed to be on duty last night?"

Mrs. Chevreuse felt anxious. She was supposed to be on duty last night. "But who would steal from the academy?" she thought while sleeping soundly in her own room instead of being next to the vault door like all nobles on watch duty must do.

One of the teachers immediately pointed out and said, "Mrs. Chevreuse! You were supposed to be on duty last night! Am I right?"

Mrs. Chevreuse broke into tears, "I'm very sorry… Very sorry…"

"Even if you cried your heart out, would it come back? Or are you going to pay for it?"

"But… but I just finished paying for my house." Mrs. Chevreuse knelt down on the floor and wept.

Just then, Old Osmond arrived. "Erm… This is not the best time to be hard on the ladies, right?"

The fellow teacher who reprimanded Mrs. Chevreuse retorted, "But Osmond, Mrs. Chevreuse failed in her duty! She was sleeping soundly in her bed when she was supposed to be on watch!"

Old Osmond gently stroke his long beard while looking at the very shaken and stirred teacher.

"Erm… What's your name again?"

"It's Gimli! Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, right! Gimli! Well, Mr. Gimli, don't get angry. Honestly speaking, how many of you here can say that you're always vigilant throughout your tour of duty?" Old Osmond replied.

The teachers looked at each other and hung their heads in shame. There was silence.

"Well, that's the situation that we're in now. Talking about responsibility, I think all of us, including myself, have to be held accountable for this incident. Why did we think that a thief could never infiltrate the academy? Is it because of the number of mages we have in the academy here that gives us the assurance that we won't be attacked? This type of thinking is wrong from the beginning."

Old Osmond gazed at the hole in the wall and continued, "It's our complacency that has gave Fouquet the courage to trespass, and steal the Staff of Destruction. We're all at fault."

Mrs. Chevreuse looked upon Old Osmond with gratitude and said, "Oh! Osmond, Mr. Osmond! Thank you for your benevolence. From now on I'll look upon you as though you're my father."

"Well, that… Hehe… Miss…" Old Osmond started to stroke Mrs. Chevreuse's bottom.

"If that's okay with you… It's up to the headmaster then."

Old Osmond, not wanting to put the blame on anybody, decided that was the best way to loosen the uptight atmosphere. After that he proceeded to clear his throat, with everybody remaining solemn waiting for him to speak.

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osmond asked.

"It was these three." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three people behind him.

It was Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Kazuto was also present but due to the fact that he's a familiar, he wasn't counted as a "person" since nobody know that he is the Emperor except Louise, Professor Colbert and Old Osmond.

"Oh… It's you guys…" Osmond said as he looked at Kazuto with great interest.

Kazuto did not know why he was being stared at, but he thought. _"What are you looking Old man are you wanted me to solve this Problem knowing I'm Legendary?"_

"Please tell us about the event in depth."

Louise stepped forward and described what she saw. "Mm… A great clay golem appeared and broke the wall. The hooded magician standing on its shoulder went in and took something… I think it most probably was the Staff of Destruction... After that the hooded mage rode on the golem and escaped beyond the school walls… The golem became a big mound of earth in the end."

"After that, what happened?"

"Later, all we saw was a mound of earth, with no sign of the hooded mage."

"So… that is what happened…" Osmond said while stroking his beard.

"Even though we wanted to carry on the chase, but without any leads we couldn't. So…"

At this point in time Old Osmond suddenly remembered a question to ask Mr. Colbert, "Ah, Where is Miss Longueville?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since morning."

"Where could she have gone to during these trying times?"

"That's right, where could she be?"

In the midst of those mutterings, Miss Longueville finally appeared.

"Miss Longueville! Where have you been? Something terrible has happened!" said Mr. Colbert anxiously.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osmond in a very cool and calm manner. "I'm extremely sorry to be late! I was doing some investigations. So…"

"Investigations?"

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was already a lot of commotion happening, so then I went to the vault and saw the inscription on the wall made by Fouquet. I knew that the thief infamous throughout the land had struck again. Therefore, I immediately started investigations."

"You're really very efficient, Miss Longueville." Mr. Colbert then asked again in an urgent manner, "But in the end, did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I have gotten hold of the whereabouts of Fouquet."

"What!?" Mr. Colbert spoke with amazement. "Where did you get this information from Miss Longueville?"

"According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that the person is most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most probably his hideout."

Louise upon hearing that exclaimed, "A black hooded cloak? Unmistakable, that must be Fouquet!"

Old Osmond too got psyched up and asked Miss Longueville, "How far is it from here?"

"By foot it takes half a day, by horse it should only take four hours."

"We must report this to the Imperial Court right away! We must seek reinforcements from the imperial army!" Mr. Colbert shouted yet again.

Old Osmond shook his head and stared at Colbert and with a vigor unfitting for an old man and shouted, "You fool! By the time we report this to the imperial court, Fouquet would have gotten away Scott free! Besides, if we can't even handle such a small problem on our own, we're not fit to be called nobles! Since the staff was stolen from the academy, then it's the academy's responsibility to get back the staff ourselves!"

Miss Longueville smiled, as though she was waiting for this answer all along.

Old Osmond coughed for a while, and then started recruiting volunteers. "Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet. Those willing to join, please rise up your wands."

All of the nobles looked at each other awkwardly, not one raised a wand.

"No one? That's peculiar. No one wants to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet the Sandy?"

Louise was among those who lowered their heads but she decided to raise her wand.

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. "You mustn't do this! You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"But none of you are willing to help…" Louise muttered.

Kazuto looked at Louise Awed by this. The rather serious look on Louise coupled with her gently biting her lips looked so stunning that it had captivated Kazuto.

Seeing that Louise had raised her wand, Kirche too raised her wand, with a little reluctance though.

Mr. Colbert even more surprised, exclaimed; "Miss Zerbst! Aren't you a student too?"

Kirche replied nonchalantly, "Well, I simply cannot lose to the Vallière family."

Seeing Kirche raising her wand, Tabitha did the same.

"Tabitha! You need not do this! This does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha just answered, "I'm worried."

Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered, "Thank you… Tabitha."

Seeing the three of them, Old Osmond laughed and said, "Well then, it's all up to you three now."

"Sir! Headmaster Osmond! I strongly object! We must not put the life of a student in danger!"

"Well, would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…"

"They have seen Fouquet before plus, even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of chevalier, am I right?"

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

All the teachers looked at Tabitha in astonishment.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" asked Kirche in similar astonishment.

_"So There is a Noble such one, i really Impressed by this."_ Kazuto thought

Even though chevalier is the lowest title that the Imperial family can confer to a person, Kirche was still amazed that Tabitha could attain it at such a young age. If it's a title of "Baron" or even "Marquis", the titles could be obtained by purchasing large amounts of land. However for a person to be called a chevalier, the only way is to render great service for the country. It's a title that can only be conferred by merit.

Once again, there was great commotion inside the vault.

Old Osmond went on and looked on Kirche and said, "Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she herself has a very strong background in fire magic."

Kirche flicked her hair with confidence.

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, cutely stood to attention.

Old Osmond was now in a pinch. There was almost nothing to praise about Louise…

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osmond veered his sight clear of Louise and said; "That... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar…"

Placing his gaze on Kazuto, Osmond continued saying; "Even though he's a commoner, he has defeated General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in battle, also a Emp... Ahem." Old Osmond thought to himself: and if he really is the legendary Gandálfr and Myozunitorium… "Fouquet the Sandy should not be a match for him."

Mr. Colbert also enthusiastically added; "Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand..."

Old Osmond hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "A.. Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Haha!..."

Then there was silence again.

Then Headmaster Osmond in a solemn tone spoke, "If anyone thinks that they're more capable than the mentioned three, please step forward."

No one stepped forward.

Therefore Old Osmond turned to the group of four and said, "The academy awaits the capture of Fouquet then!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stood to attention and said, "We swear upon our wands to capture Fouquet!"

After that they pulled the edges of their skirts and made a curtsy. Kazuto also hastily followed. Kazuto thought to himself as he Gaze Miss Longueville. _"Strange, I obviously would think that the Fouquet were supposed to be here and not by far, also that Fouquet looks a lot like her."_

"Well then, ready the carriage and set off right away. You must conserve your energy before you reach your destination."

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osmond. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longueville.

_**On the way.**_

So under the lead of Miss Longueville, the four quickly set off.

Even though it was considered a carriage, in actual fact it was just a cart with wooden planks attached as a seat. The good thing about it though was that if they were attacked, they could easily jump out of the carriage right way.

Miss Longueville was in charge of driving the carriage.

Kirche asked the silent Longueville who was concentrating on the reins, "Miss Longueville, this type of job could be done by a commoner. Why do you have to do it yourself?"

Miss Longueville smiled and answered; "It's all right. I'm not a noble anyway."

Kirche paused for a while, and asked again, "But aren't you Headmaster Osmond's secretary?"

"Yes, I am. But Old Osmond isn't a person who is concerned by a person's status when looking for help. Whether if he's a noble or commoner."

"If it's possible, tell me in depth how you lost your status, please."

But Miss Longueville just smiled at Kirche. It seemed like she did not want to speak anymore.

"Just tell me please, even if it's just a little." Kirche pestered as she began leaning closer to Miss Longueville. Just then she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Louise. Kirche then turned around and said, "What is it that you want, Vallière?"

"Forget it. Stop raking up someone's past."

"Humph, I'm bored, that's why I needed some one to talk to". Kirche replied while placing her hands behind her head and laying against the side of the carriage.

"I do not know if this applies to your country, but in Tristain, it's a shameful act to force someone to reveal something that he or she does not want to say."

Kirche did not answer her. She got up and sat in a cross legged position and began saying, "It's all because of your impetuous that got me into this mess. Capturing Fouquet…"

Louise gave an angry stare at Kirche, "What do you mean by that? Didn't you volunteer yourself in?"

"If you had came alone, wouldn't Kazuto be in danger, too? Am I right, Louise the Zero?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Anyways, if that large golem appeared again, you would surely run to the rear and let Kazuto do all the fighting, right?"

"Why would I run away? I would use my magic, you'll see!"

"You, using magic? What a joke!"

The two started bickering again. Tabitha continued reading her book.

"That's enough! Would you both please stop it?" Kazuto interrupted.

Kirche did a gesture and said, "Humph, I'll stop. I'm not the one at fault anyway."

Louise bit her lips.

"Well then darling, this is for you." Kirche looked at Kazuto seductively, and then placed in his arms the sword that she had bought for him.

"Oh, Thanks." Kazuto said while taking the sword.

"I won that time round, or do you have something to say? Louise the Zero?"

Louise stared at the both of them, but kept quiet.

Suddenly, it turned dark. The carriage had entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the forest sent shivers down their spines.

"We'll have to walk from here onwards." Miss Longueville said. The group then disembarked from the carriage, and proceeded to the small path into the forest.

"I'm afraid of the dark and don't like the feeling around here…" Kirche said while wrapping her arms around Kazuto's.

"Could you not keep so close to me?"

"But I'm afraid!" Kirche said with exaggerated reaction. Anyone could tell that she was lying…

Kazuto, worried about Louise, glanced at her.

Louise turned her head away. "Humph"

The group reached a clearing in the forest. It was roughly the size of the Vestri Field and in the middle was an abandoned house. The house was built from wood with a corroded stove. Next to it was a completely rundown warehouse.

The group hid behind the bushes and observed the house.

Miss Longueville pointed to the house and said, "From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Looks like no one is inside. Is Fouquet really hiding there?"

The group started discussing, using sticks to draw their battle plan on the ground. They all agreed that ambushing him was the best way. All the better if he was sleeping.

Firstly, they would need to scout around the house and know what is going inside. After that if Fouquet is inside, the scout will draw him out, because there is not enough earth inside the house for him to create an earth golem. Once outside, the rest would all cast their magic against him, without letting him have a chance to summon his golem.

"So who is going to lure him out?" Kazuto asked.

Tabitha replied, "The one with the best reflexes."

All stared at Kazuto.

"Me? well it can't be helped anyway." He drew out the sword that Kirche gave to him.

The runes on his left hand started glowing. At the same time Kazuto felt his body becoming as light as a feather.

Kazuto moved closer to the house and peered through the window in the house. There was only one room in the whole house, with a table and a reclining chair that were both covered in dust. There was also a bottle of wine on the table and in one corner of the room there was firewood.

There was no one inside and there did not seem to be any place to hide inside the house either.

Had he already left this place?

But their opponent is Fouquet, a triangle mage. So he may still be hiding inside even though there did not seem to be a hiding place inside.

So Kazuto decided to call everyone over.

Kazuto used his hand to make an "X" sign on top of his head, a sign that means the house is empty.

The rest of the group who were hiding carefully approached the house.

"There's no one inside," Kazuto said while pointing at the window.

Tabitha waved her staff at near the door and muttered, "There's no trap." She then opened the door and went inside the house.

Kirche and Kazuto followed suit and entered the house.

Louise told the rest she would stand guard and stayed behind.

Miss Longueville said that she would investigate the area around the forest and disappeared.

Kazuto's group went into the house and started to look for any clues to Fouquet's whereabouts.

Then, Tabitha found inside a box... The Staff of Destruction.

"The Staff of Destruction." Tabitha said while waving it around.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kirche exclaimed.

Kazuto looked at the Staff of Destruction and said with astonishment, "Kirche, is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

Kirche nodded and said, "Unmistakably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault.

Kazuto brought the staff closer and examined it closely. "If I'm not wrong this is a …"

Just then, Louise who was standing guard outside gave a chilling shriek. "Ahhhh!"'

"What happened, Louise?!"

Just as everyone looked outside the house, a loud sound could be heard. Crack! Suddenly the house was without a roof and everyone looked up.

In place of the roof was a giant earth golem.

"It's an earth golem!" Kirche screamed.

Tabitha was the first to react. Waving her staff, she started chanting her magical inscriptions. A whirlwind appeared out of her staff and struck the golem.

After the whirlwind dissipated, the golem remained unscathed.

Following Tabitha, Kirche took out her wand hidden in her cleavage and started chanting.

A fireball shot out of her wand and engulfed the golem. Even though the whole golem was on fire, it did not seem to be affected by the fire at all.

"It's too tough for the few of us!" Kirche shouted.

"Retreat" Tabitha said softly.

Kirche and Tabitha went different ways and ran out of the house.

Meanwhile, Kazuto was looking for Louise.

"Over there!"

Louise stood behind the golem, chanted something and pointed her wand towards the golem.

Something exploded on the surface of the golem. It was Louise's magic! The golem realized this, turned around and faced Louise.

Kazuto, standing near the door of the house 20 mails away from Louise shouted, "Run! Louise!"

Louise refused, "No! If I subdue this, no one will ever call me Louise the Zero ever again." Louise appeared to be very serious. The golem tilted its head, pondering whether to deal with Louise or Kirche and Tabitha who were escaping.

"Look at the size difference between you and the golem! You can't possibly win!"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"It's too hard! It's impossible, for you!"

Louise stared at Kazuto and said, "Haven't you said this before?"

"What?"

"you should be more proud of yourself to be able to summon me, I even thought to myself, even if you cannot control any of elements, you should be more proud."

"Yes... I did say that… but…"

"I feel the same way. Even though I cannot accomplish anything, this is a matter of pride. If I run away now, people will say, 'because she's Louise the Zero, that's why she ran away'."

"Does it matter? Let people say whatever they want!"

"But I'm a noble. Nobles are people that can use magic." Louise tightened her grip on her wand. "And nobles never turn their backs on their enemies."

The golem decided that it would deal with Louise first, it raised its leg, preparing to crush her.

Louise raised her wand towards the golem and started chanting again…

But it failed, even though Louise used 'fireball'.

Then a small explosion occurred on the golem's chest and small fragments of earth fell out from its chest. The golem was not affected by the attack at all.

Kazuto grabbed his sword and dashed towards Louise.

Louise saw the golem's foot getting nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

At this instant, Kazuto approached her at the speed of a whirlwind, grabbed her and rolled away from the golem's stomp.

Kazuto gave a slap on Louise's face. Pak!

"Do you really wish to die?"

Louise looked at Kazuto, stunned.

"To hell with your noble's pride! Once you die, nothing really matters anymore! Idiot! if you are still thinking that way, you might be in a serious Situation or maybe worse!"

Tears began to flow out of Louise's eyes like a waterfall.

"Please don't cry!"

"But… but I cannot take this lying down… I'm always being treated like a fool by others…"

Looking at the crying Louise, Kazuto felt helpless.

Being constantly called "Zero", being treated like an idiot, no one could take that lying down. He recalled his fight with Guiche. Louise were happy after i Defeated him. Even though Louise is stubborn and haughty, in reality she actually hates fighting and she's not good at it either.

She's only a girl… Louise's beautiful face was now covered in tears, just like a crying child.

But this was not the time to console her. Kazuto turned his head over and saw the golem raising its fists, ready to pound them.

"Can't you even console me a little?" Louise protested as Kazuto carried her and escaped.

The golem chased after them, even though the golem was nowhere near agile, its speed was still on par with Kazuto.

Tabitha's Wind Dragon landed in front of Kazuto to help in their escape.

"Get on." Tabitha said.

Kazuto placed Louise on the dragon's back.

"You too, quickly!" Tabitha said to Kazuto with urgency unlike her normal self.

But Kazuto did not get on, instead he ran towards the golem.

"Kazuto!" Louise shouted.

"Fly away now!" Kazuto shouted.

Tabitha stared at Kazuto emotionlessly for a while, and was forced to make Sylphid fly up as the golem was approaching them.

Bang!

The golem's fist smashed onto the place Kazuto stood on. Just in the nick of time, Kazuto jumped and evaded the blow. The golem removed its fist from the ground and a crater a meter wide was formed.

Kazuto mumbled to himself, "Don't cry if you can't take it lying down. Stupid! I didn't really wanted to see a woman's cry." Kazuto faced the golem and said, "You better not look down on me! You're just a pile of dirt!"

He grabbed hold on his sword and said, "I'm Louise's familiar!"

"Kazuto!" Louise attempted to jump down from Sylphid which was in mid air, but was grabbed by Tabitha.

"Please save Kazuto!" Louise pleaded.

Tabitha shook her head.

"Impossible to get near."

Whenever Sylphid tried to get near, the golem would try to attack it. So Tabitha was not able to approach Kazuto at all.

"Kazuto!" Louise shouted again.

Louise saw Kazuto wielding his sword in a stand off against the golem.

The golem moved and threw a punch. In mid-flight the fist morphed into steel.

Kazuto saw this, and parried the attack with his sword.

Pang! The sword broke from the hilt upon impact.

Kazuto was stunned. Was this sword really made by the famous Germanian Alchemist Lord Shupei? It's totally useless!

After the Weapon that was suppose to be made by the famous Germanian Alchemist Lord Shupei, he Unsheated the Derflinger.

"Is it time for show?"

"It's showtime!" he grip Derflinger harder as he slashed the golem try to destroy it.

Seeing Kazuto is still fighting, Louise was desperate to help him. Wasn't there anyway to help him? Just then, Louise noticed the "Staff of Destruction" held by Tabitha.

"Tabitha! Pass that to me!"

She nodded and passed the Staff of Destruction to Louise.

The Staff of Destruction had an unusual shape that Louise had never seen before.

But since Louise's magic did not work, all she could depend on now was the Staff of Destruction.

Louise closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again she said, "Tabitha! Use levitation on me." And jumped off the Sylphid's back. Tabitha hastily casted "Levitation" on Louise.

Under the effect of the spell, Louise slowly descended and facing Kazuto and the golem, waved the Staff of Destruction.

Nothing happened at all. There was no response from the Staff of Destruction.

"Is this really a magical staff?" Louise shouted urgently.

Were there any special requirements in order to activate it?

Kazuto looked at the descending Louise and was shocked. Why did she come back? It would have been better for her to stay on the dragon!

At the same time, Kazuto saw the Staff of Destruction that Louise was holding.

_Looks like Louise did not know how to use the staff and she was just waving it around…_

Kazuto rushed towards Louise.

_If we could use this, maybe we could defeat the golem!_

"Kazuto!" Louise shouted to Kazuto who was running towards her.

Kazuto grabbed the Staff of Destruction away from Louise.

"I don't know how to use this!"

"It's to be used like this!"

Kazuto grabbed hold of the Staff of Destruction, took out the arming handle, opened the rear cover and pulled out and extended the inner tube.

_… Why do I know how to do this?_

But now this is not the time to think.

He flipped up the telescope sight on the tube and aimed.

Seeing his proficiency in handling the Staff of Destruction, Louise was too shocked to say anything.

Kazuto placed the Staff of Destruction on his shoulder and pointed the front of the staff towards the golem.

Due to the short distance between him and the golem, Kazuto decided to aim directly at the golem.

_As the distance was very close, the arming range might not be attained and therefore even if hit directly, it might not explode._

_Forget about that, just try it!_ Kazuto thought while shouting at Louise, "Don't stand behind the staff, there will be a back blast!"

Louise hurriedly moved out of the way.

The golem approached closer and closer to Kazuto.

Kazuto released the safety latch and fired the weapon, with a smirk "Goodbye."

Immediately, a loud thunder came from the staff and a projectile with wings flew towards the golem.

The projectile met with the golem with a terrific explosion.

Kazuto instinctively closed his eyes.

A deafening roar occurred and the upper body of the golem pulverized and flew out in all directions, causing a rain of earth.

Kazuto slowly opened his eyes.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, only the lower body of the golem was left standing.

What was left, took one last step forward before it finally stopped moving, and knelt down.

Then slowly from the waist, it crumbled… and returned into what it originally was – dirt.

Just like last time, the golem was reduced into a mound of earth.

Louise, who witnessed everything, felt her legs weaken and sat on the floor.

Kirche, who was hiding near the bushes, came running out.

Kazuto finally gave a sigh of relief.

Kirche hugged Kazuto and said, "Kazuto, My darling! You did it!"

Sylphid, who was carrying Tabitha, descended. Tabitha looked at the mound of earth and asked, "Where is Miss Longueville?"

Just then everyone realized that Miss Longueville was missing.

but then Miss Longueville came out from the forest.

"Miss Longueville! Did you find out where Fouquet was controlling the golem from?" Kirche asked.

Miss Longueville shook her head.

The four of them started searching the mound of earth for clues. Kazuto looked at them, and then looked at the Staff of Destruction, thinking to himself: _Why did this thing appear in this world?_

Just as he was thinking, Miss Longueville took the Staff of Destruction away from Kazuto.

"Miss Longueville." said Kazuto, who seemed to already know who she is.

Miss Longueville widened the distance between the group and then said, "Great job, people!"

"Miss Longueville!" Kirche shouted. "What's the meaning of this?"

Louise stared at Miss Longueville, too shocked to say anything.

"The one controlling the golem was me all along."

"What? That means… You're…"

Miss Longueville removed her glasses, her once gentle expression had changed into one full of killing intent.

"Yes, I am Fouquet the Sandy. The Staff of Destruction is really powerful; it actually can defeat my golem in just one hit!"

Fouquet held the Staff of Destruction on her shoulders like Kazuto did just now.

Tabitha waved her staff and began chanting.

"All of you don't move! I have the Staff of Destruction pointed towards you. Drop your wands now."

They had no choice but to obey. Without their wands, they could not cast any magic.

"Mr. Agile Familiar, please drop your broken sword too. You're a threat to me if you're holding a weapon."

He just gave a smirk while dropping his sword.

"Why?" Louise asked angrily.

"Hmm… I'd better explain to you all in order for you all to rest in peace." Fouquet said with a coquettish smile on her face.

"I had gotten hold of the Staff of Destruction, but I did not know how to use it."

"The way to use it?"

"Yes. No matter how I waved the staff or applied my magic on it, there was no response at all. That frustrated me. After all, if I do not know how to use it, it would be just as useful as a decorative item. Wouldn't it?"

Louise wanted to dash out towards Fouquet, but was stopped by Kazuto.

"Kazuto!"

"Let her finish." he stopped her while he glared at Fouquet.

"How considerate of you, Mr. Familiar. Then I would continue. Since I did not know how to use it, the only way was to let other people show me how to use it."

"So therefore you brought us here."

"If it's the students from the academy, there may be a chance that someone knows how to use the staff."

"If none of us knew how to use the Staff of Destruction, what would you do?"

"If that was the case, you all would be crushed by my golem. After that I would bring the next group of students here. But thanks to you, I finally know how to use the Staff of Destruction."

Fouquet smiled and said, "Even though the time spent with you all was short, I'm really happy. Goodbye."

Kirche feeling hopeless, closed her eyes.

Tabitha and Louise closed their eyes, too.

But Kazuto did not.

"You're really brave."

"Well, actually it's not bravery." Kazuto replied.

Fouquet pressed the trigger as Kazuto had done before.

But the magic that happened before did not happen again.

"Huh? Why?" Fouquet pressed the trigger again.

"It has only one shot; it won't be able to fire again."

"What do you mean one shot?" Fouquet shouted deliriously.

"Even if I explained, you would not be able to understand. That is not a magical staff from your world."

"What did you say?" Fouquet dropped the Staff of Destruction and took out her own wand.

Kazuto moved as fast as lightning, delivering a blow to Fouquet's stomach with the hilt of his sword.

"This is a weapon from my real world. Hmm… To be precise, it's called an M72 rocket launcher."

Fouquet fell onto the ground.

Kazuto then picked up the Staff of Destruction.

"Kazuto?" Louise and the other two all stared at Kazuto.

Kazuto answered, "We've caught Fouquet and retrieved the Staff of Destruction."

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha looked at each other, and then ran towards Kazuto.

Kazuto, with mixed feelings, hugged the three of them together.

_**Tristain Magic Academy Headmaster office.**_

Inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osman listened to the group's account of what happened.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville is Fouquet the Sandy… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert who was also present asked.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again.

Headmaster Osmond embarrassingly confessed, "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered Mr. Colbert continued asking.

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osmond cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man.

Osmond started coughing. And said sedately, "And she could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

Headmaster Osmond coughed again then told Mr. Colbert in a prudent manner, "Come to think of it, the reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

Mr. Colbert upon hearing that immediately remembered that he was also bewitched by Fouquet once, and had revealed the weakness of the vault walls to her.

Mr. Colbert decided that he would take that secret with him to his grave.

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

Kazuto, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stared blankly at the two.

Realizing that the students had given them the cold stare, the embarrassed Osmond cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure.

"A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet."

The three besides Kazuto acknowledged proudly.

"Fouquet will be handed over to the town guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the treasure vault. Finally the case is closed."

Gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osmond said, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche said astoundingly.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Kazuto who was listless since they entered the office.

"Headmaster Osmond, Kazuto… won't get anything?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Because he's not a noble from this wor-, i mean not a noble."

Kazuto replied, "I don't need anything."

Headmaster Osmond gently clapped his hands and said, "I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction.

Kirche's face brightened up. "That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!"

"The main attraction of the ball will be you three. So go get ready and dress up!"

The three bowed, and left through the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Kazuto.

"You go first." Kazuto told Louise.

Even though Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Osman turned to Kazuto and said, "You have something to ask me?"

Kazuto nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation."

Immediately after, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. Mr. Colbert, who was waiting for Kazuto to speak, was expressing displeasure as he exited the room.

After Mr. Colbert left, Kazuto said, "That, the Staff of Destruction was originally from my real world."

Osmond's eyes gleamed. "Originally from your real world? i thought that in your world is where you become Emperor"

"I'm not from that world."

"Is this true?"

"It's true. I was transported to this 3rd world (2nd world=Koihime musou) due to Louise's summoning."

"I see. If that's the case…" Osmond squinted his eyes.

"The Staff of Destruction was a weapon from my real world. Who was the person who brought it to this world?"

Osmond sighed and said, "The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

"Where is the person now? That person is definitely from the same world as me."

"He died. That was over thirty years ago…"

"What did you say?"

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…"

"And he died?"

Headmaster Osmond nodded.

"I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…"

Osmond gazed far away and said, "While he was resting on the bed till the day he died, he kept saying repeatedly 'Where is this place? I want to go back to my world.' I guess that he must be from the same world as yours."

"Who was the one who brought him to this world then?"

"I don't know. Right till the end, I still had no idea how he ended up here."

"Damn it! Just when I thought that I had a clue." Kazuto lamented. The clue had led him into a dead end. Osmond's savior was most probably a soldier of _that_ country. But how did he end up in this world? Even though Kazuto wanted to know badly, there was no way to know anymore.

Osmond held Kazuto's left hand, "The runes on your hand…"

"Gandálfr" Kazuto remark

"How did you know?"

"my talking sword tell me."

"How about the Runes on my forehead?"

Osmond pondered for a moment and said, "…That I know. That is the runes of "Myozunitorium", the legendary familiar."

"The runes of the legendary familiar?"

"Yes. Gandálfr and Myozunitorium was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will, and control any artifact at will, That is most likely the reason that you could use the Staff of Destruction."

Kazuto was Startled. "…Then, why am I the legendary familiar?"

"I don't know." Osmond quickly replied.

"I'm sorry. But there is a possibility that the runes of Gandálfr and Myozunitorium are related to you being transported to this world."

"Haa…" Kazuto sighed.

Kazuto thought that he could get the answers that he wanted from the headmaster, but apparently he did not know much either…

"I'm sorry that I could not be of much help. I'll always be on your side, Gandálfr or maybe Myozunitorium!" Osmond hugged Kazuto. "I must thank you once again for bringing back the possession of my benefactor."

"It's all right…" Kazuto said tiredly.

"I tried to find out for you how you arrived in this world but…"

"But what?"

"But I could not find anything, please do not be dismayed. You'll get used to this world as time goes by. Maybe by then you could find a wife here too…"

Kazuto sighed again. The clue to return to his original world slipped through his fingers just like that. and so Kazuto leave the room quietly.

_**On top of alviss Dining Hall**_

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there is a great hall. That is where the ball was being held. Kazuto leaned on the railings of the balcony, with his Clothes looked a lot like a Noble, especially his golden robe he is wearing and looked at the grand reception.

The students and teachers who were dressed grandly gathered around tables filled with exquisite food and chatted amongst themselves. Kazuto arrived there through a flight of stairs leading up to the balcony. Seeing them, Kazuto felt that he would not fit in at all and therefore, decided not to enter.

Next to Kazuto were some food and a bottle of wine that Siesta had brought for him earlier. Kazuto poured for himself a glass of wine and drank it.

"Eh, haven't you got a drop too much?" said Derflinger which was leaning on the balcony worryingly. As the sword that Kirche gave to Kazuto broke during the ordeal, Kazuto brought Derflinger for protection. As usual it had a rotten tongue but it still had a happy go lucky personality so having him for company still had its merits.

"You're noisy. To think that I had found the way to go back to my world (Koihime Musou), in the end it's just a dream… can't I drink to drown away my sorrow?"

Just before the ball started Kirche, who was beautifully dressed in an evening gown was accompanying Kazuto. But as soon as the ball started she was nowhere to be seen.

Kazuto had no choice but to use Derflinger as a companion to drive away boredom.

In the middle of the dance floor, Kirche was surrounded by a group of young males, talking and laughing.

Tabitha dressed in a black gown feasted away on the sumptuous food on the table.

Looks like everyone is enjoying the dance to the fullest…

The doors to the great hall opened and Louise appeared.

The guards at the door notified everyone on Louise's arrival. "The daughter of Duke of La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!"

Kazuto expecting it. Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves which adorned her grandeur. Her petite face along with her low cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem.

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was extremely soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. Before this, no one ever realized Louise's beauty and only thought of her as "Louise the Zero." Now, that same group of males were trying to win her heart.

The nobles started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Louise turned down everyone's invitation for a dance, saw Kazuto on the balcony and headed over. Louise stood in front of the slightly drunk Kazuto and placed her arms on her waist, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself" She said.

"Not really…Maybe i was being Drunked by your appearance." Kazuto gaze at her the dazzling Louise, thinking to himself that it was lucky he had drank some wine, so Louise would not realize that he was blushing.

Derflinger looked at Louise and said, "Haha. Clothes really do make the man!"

"None of your business." Louise stared at the sword and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Kazuto asked while avoiding Louise's gaze.

"I have no dance partner." Louise replied.

"Didn't a lot of people ask you for a dance just now?" Kazuto asked, while giving her a smile

Louise did not answer and extended her hand.

"Huh?"

"Even though you're just a familiar, I could make an exception." The blushing Louise said while avoiding Kazuto's gaze.

"Don't you mean 'Could I have this dance?'?" Kazuto said while try to look at Louise.

After a moment of silence, Louise sighed.

"Of course, in your world a Emperor must be Dance with a Princess right?" she said. while Kazuto thought _"well not too much of a dance."_

Louise then held the ends of her dress and made a curtsy.

"May I have a dance, sir?"

These actions made the bashful Louise look even more cute and alluring than ever before.

Kazuto, held Louise's hands and together, they walked towards the dance floor.

"I actually never Dance before." Kazuto said.

"even though you are this good, you never boasts of yourself" Louise said, and then gently held onto Kazuto's hand. Louise did not seem to mind Kazuto's actions at all and concentrated on dancing. "Kazuto, I believe you now," She said.

"What?"

"…You said that you were from another world," Louise replied while dancing gracefully.

"well that was from my real world, but i am glad you believe in me."

"I originally think that you are not a Emperor or not from other world, but the way your appearance looked like and the Staff of Destruction, It's a weapon from your real world isn't it? When I saw that, all I could do was to believe," Louise lowered her head and asked, "Do you wish to go back? return to where you live as a Emperor or to return to your real world?"

"I don't know, but we'll see, I'll have to get used to life here for a while though"

"You're right…" Louise muttered to herself then continued dancing.

After that, Louise was still blushing and did not dare look at Kazuto. "Thank you." She abruptly uttered.

Hearing that, Kazuto smiled. "you really are cute Louise."

"Well… Didn't you save me when I was almost crushed by Fouquet's golem?" Louise replied.

The musicians played an even more encouraging tune. Slowly bit by bit, Kazuto was cheering up. _Someday… I will be able to finally return back… but being here isn't really that bad either._

_Louise is really very dainty today, I should be satisfied._

"Well, that's true, You're welcome. and That's what I'm supposed to do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your familiar."

Louise Blushed cutely with a smile

Derflinger which was still leaning on the balcony looked at the both of them, "Unbelievable!" it said to itself.

The twin moons in the sky shone onto the dance floor, and along with the candle lights, created a romantic atmosphere on the dance floor.

"Partner! You amaze me!"

Looking at his partner dancing with his master, "A familiar dancing with his Master? That's the first time I've seen this happening!"

**A/N: Well that's done for this chapter hope you enjoy it. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7 Long Lost Emperor

**CHAPTER 7 LONG LOST EMPEROR**

**A/N: Kazuto will not only Close himself to Louise, well consider it will become a Harem the note, Kazuto Always says I love you to every Characters in Koihime Musou, Likes Cute Girls, and flirt with them wherever he want and he is also a Skirt Chaser(but not anymore cos he is a Emperor, so he have more manners, in Personal Business or in the Battlefield) Let's Begin**

**Luoyang Castle 2XX AD Secret Meeting **

"We have discovered how to Find His Highness." Jia Xu said with a serious tone.

"Are you sure? How did you find out how we find His Highness? asked Zhuge Liang

"these 2 man will give us the Information." as Jia Xu signaled the soldier so the two man wore a Daoist Monk clothes enter.

"If I'm not wrong those clothes are..." Zhao Yun wondered while looking at the two man, as they started to reveal their Identity soon the whole person in meeting were Startled

"Thou Bastards! What art thou want in this Meeting?!" Guan Yu asked furiously

"Calm down the great Wielder of Seiryuu blade." said the one with a glasses

"How can i calm down? after what you had done to this Country!" Guan Yu Pointed her finger at the two.

"Aisha calm down yourself, if they finally brave enough to come here then we will give them a chance to talk." Sima Yi reasoned

"Very well, if you does not give a real Information about His Highness then I shall cut both of your Head Personally, now speak!" Guan Yu which still angered shock the entire meeting

"If all of you were really cared about Kazuto, then all of you will need to be ready, because we will start the Ceremony sooner through the Portal, but we cannot brought all of you to the world that Kazuto reside now, only three person could go there." stated the shorter one calm but sharp words.

"Then we will need the group consist with a great Information gatherer, a Warrior, and a Strategist." Sima Yi said, "which one of you would Volunteer? those who wish so please raise their hands." Sima Yi think "of course everyone in the Meeting would be likely to raise their hands."

"I proposed who will come through the portal to Meet with his Highness there." It was Zhuge Liang who suddenly said in serious tone. and even Sima Yi were Shutted

"Shuri..." Pang Tong could only awed by her Friends Spirit.

"First the Warrior to likely help to there is with a good Leadership and Martial arts, I propose 3 person so that all of you could vote. Lu Bu, Guan Yu, and the last is Xiahou Yuan. for the matter of-" she is Interrupted by Xiahou Dun who likely is unfair for her.

"Wait a minute! why am i not in the list, I also could help his Highness too." Protest Xiahou Dun.

"Well, that is true however Xiahou Dun darren is a bit short tempered than Xiahou Yuan darren, so i could not choose you."

"Shunran, you listen to her? just let it go." Cao Cao stated

"But Karin-sama!" Xiahou Dun were silenced by Cao Cao glared.

Zhuge Liang continues her Explanation "very well, i shall continue, for the matter of Strategist will be, Guo Jia, Lu Meng, and the last is Pang Tong, those three will be needed however we only need one. then for the-." she is Interrupted again by Lu Xun

"Wait, if for the matter of Strategist why won't you personally be the one." Lu Xun stated

"well, that is true However this Country still a Priority to be Protected. "also for the Information gathering it will be Zhou Tai, Huang Zhong and also Cheng Yu and that is all." Shuri who is done Explaining waiting for the Count Vote.

as for the Count Vote the one who will go there is:

1. Guan Yu (Warrior)

2. Guo Jia (Strategist)

3. Zhou Tai (Intel Gatherer)

"Since all of you are done Gathering then the only thing we should do is heard the Explanation of the Daoist." Zhuge Liang stated, and so begin to Operation to Return the Emperor.

**Halkegenia Tristain Magic Academy**

_**Louise Room**_

Louise was lying on her bed. She was dreaming that she was back in her homeland, a three day ride away from the Tristain Academy, where she was born.

The young Louise in her dream was running around near the house, eventually hiding in the bushes of the labyrinth-like vegetation to hide from her pursuers.

"Louise, where are you? Come out now!" shouted her mother. In her dream, Louise was being reprimanded due to her poor results in magical studies. She was constantly being compared with her sisters, who had much better results than her.

Louise saw a pair of shoes that appeared below the bushes.

"Miss Louise really is hopeless at magic."

"I completely agree. Why can't she be like her two older sisters who are very good with magic?"

Louise, upon hearing those words, felt sad and dejected as she bit her lips. The servants have started looking for her in the vegetation. Louise tried her best to escape. She retreated to the place she called the "Secret Garden" – the central lake.

The Secret Garden was the only place where Louise felt at ease. It was tranquil, with no one else around. Flowers bloomed everywhere and birds gathered on the benches near the lake. And in the middle of the lake there was a small island on which a small house made of white marble rested.

Next to the island was a small boat originally used for leisure, but now derelict and forgotten. Her older sisters had grown up, and were busy studying magic. Her father, who had retired from his military duties, now spends his time mingling with the nobles nearby. Her father's only pastime was hunting wild game. Her mother's only interest was to teach her daughters and could not care less about anything else.

Therefore, besides Louise, no one ever came to the forgotten lake anymore, much less remembered that small boat. That is why whenever Louise was reprimanded, she would come to this place.

In Louise's dream, the younger version of her jumped onto the boat and snuggled into a blanket that was prepared earlier.

As she hid inside her blanket, a noble clad in a cloak appeared from the mist-covered island.

The noble was about sixteen years old. In Louise's dream, she was only six years old, a ten year difference lay between them.

"Have you been crying, Louise?" His face could not be seen as it was covered by a large hat.

But Louise knew exactly who he was: he was the Viscount, the noble who had just inherited the lands around her homeland. Louise felt warm and fuzzy inside; the Viscount was the man of her dreams. They had often frequented banquets together and, furthermore, their fathers had already made an engagement.

"Is that you, Viscount-sama?"

Louise haphazardly covered her face; she did not want the man of her dreams to see her crying. It would be embarrassing.

"I was invited by your father today regarding the engagement."

Hearing this, Louise was even more embarrassed to the point that she did not even dare lift her head up.

"Really? But that would not be possible, Viscount-sama."

"Louise, my small and dainty Louise, do you dislike me?" the Viscount said in jest.

Louise gently shook her head and said abashedly, "No, it's not that. It's just that I'm still young and unready ..."

The face hidden underneath the hat revealed a smile and extended a hand out to Louise.

"Viscount-sama."

"Lady, please take hold of my hand. Quickly, the banquet is about to start."

"But…"

"Have you been scolded again? Don't worry. I'll talk to your father." the Viscount said.

Louise nodded, stood up and reached for the Viscount's hand. What big hands, aren't those the hands that she had always dreamed of holding?

Just as she was about to grasp the Viscount's hand, a sudden gust of wind blew the hat from the Viscount's head.

"Eh?!" Louise looked at his face, perplexed. Because it was a dream, Louise had returned to her sixteen year old self.

"What... What are you doing?"

The person underneath the hat was not the Viscount, but her familiar, Kazuto.

"Louise, come quickly."

"It doesn't matter whether I come or not, why are you here?"

"Don't be so narrow minded, haven't you fallen for me already?" replied Kazuto, who was impudently dressed in the Viscount's clothes.

One has to wonder where he got that much confidence from.

"Don't be stupid, I was just muddle-headed that time, you better stop dreaming!"

"Stop making up excuses, my Louise."

"Who is 'your Louise'?!"

Kazuto pretended not to hear her at all, and instead, came closer to Louise.

"What are you trying to do, you idiot?!"

Ignoring her complaints, Kazuto proceeded and lifted Louise, who was in the boat, into his arms.

"Why is it you?" Louise asked in frustration while try to get away from Kazuto. But Kazuto did not get angry at all, instead his grin became wider. This made Louise slowly turn red from embarrassment. She did not know the exact reason, but she felt good in Kazuto's arms. This made Louise even more anxious.

Kazuto, lying in his bed, slowly opened his eyes. The twin moons in full circle shone onto the room, lighting it up brightly. Louise, sleeping in her bed, moaned as though she was having a nightmare.

Kazuto prayed that she would continue to sleep. He quietly got up and slowly approached the sleeping Louise.

"What is it partner? Not Sleeping?" Derflinger asked Kazuto quite abruptly.

"Shhhh..." Kazuto turned around and put his index finger onto his lips.

"Don't want me to speak? Why not?"

"Shhhh..." Kazuto shook his head, once again drew his middle finger across his lips and stared at his partner, Derflinger, with annoyance.

"I won't forgive you for giving me the cold shoulder. My partner wakes up in the middle of the night without telling me a reason. This makes me angry and depressed!"

After saying this, Derflinger moved and shook his body, like he was really angry. What a difficult sword.

Awakened by the rattling of the sword, Louise turned around and opened her eyes.

Kazuto's heart skipped a beat.

Sitting up, Louise started stare at Kazuto.

"Don't be so full of yourself! We are nothing but a Famliar and a Master!"

Kazuto's body was frozen solid, as though the "Harden" spell had been casted on him.

But after Louise cast spell on Kazuto, she lay down once more and slept. Apparently, she was just talking in her sleep. Even in her sleep, Louise was ordering Kazuto about. Kazuto felt simultaneously relieved and saddened.

Derflinger, who was watching Kazuto all this time, gave a hapless sigh.

"She's talking in her dreams, huh? But it doesn't seem to be music to your ears, Kazuto."

Kazuto stared angrily at Derflinger, who had almost spoiled his plan and quickly walked towards him and said, "You better keep quiet, you idiot!"

"You're really too much, I shall not forgive you! If my partner wants me to be silent, then I will definitely be silent! But for suddenly waking up in the middle of the night and being so sneaky about it, you'll definitely suffer retribution even if you tell me your reason now."

Derflinger's sense of curiosity is the same as his partner's. It seems he wants to know Kazuto's reason for waking up in the middle of the night no matter what it takes.

Kazuto sighed, and then pointed to the sleeping Louise.

"What about the Noble's daughter?"

"What do you think partner?"

Kazuto used his hands and made a gesture resembling a heart.

"What does that mean?"

"It represents love."

"That girl likes you, partner?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Kazuto stood up, and danced while not making any noise.

"Ah... you are referring to the ball?"

"You saw Louise's expression while we were dancing, right?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Her face was so red..." Kazuto said while in a daze.

"Yeah, it was very red."

"She seemed to want to hold my hands and not let them go."

"Are you sure!?"

"Derf, you're just a piece of metal, so you'll never understand a girl's heart. If a girl looks at a boy like that, it means she's indirectly telling him that she likes him." Kazuto said, while knocking on the sword. (well he sometimes a Dense though)

"True, I'm but a sword, and I don't understand interpersonal relationships at all. But since you say so partner, it must probably be true."

Kazuto nodded and said, "You're really sensible, Derflinger!"

"Then, my good partner, since you're sure that she likes you, are you going to ravish her?"

"Yes! I'm sure that she likes me, and I think I'm gonna ravish her!"

"That's impossible. I've been around for a long time and this is the first time I've heard of a familiar ravishing its master. You're incredible!"

"Ah... that feels good. Come, praise me again."

"My partner, you're fantastic!"

Kazuto stood up and buoyantly asked, "Derf, who's the most handsome man in the world?"

"Of course it's you, partner."

"Who is the greatest person in this world without magic?"

"Of course it's you, partner."

Well, seems that is true enough, but he still don't get it why a mere himself able to create many Concubines and Wives in China (Three Kingdoms)

"Louise is really fortunate that I have taken a liking to her." said Kazuto Confidently

"If that haughty girl really likes you, then why did she have to scold you even in her dreams?"

Derflinger wanted to continue voicing his opinions, but was stopped by Kazuto. "Louise is in reality extremely stubborn. She would not bare her heart that easily."

"Is that so?"

"If I went over and asked her, she would definitely reply: 'What are you saying? You are just a Familiar!' "

"Like you said, do you really know her inside out, partner?"

"Of course! Although she's always denying it, in reality she desperately wants me to 'conquer' her. She's already deeply in love with me, but Louise is a very headstrong girl, she won't tell me that she likes me directly due to her pride." _'Tsundere'_ Kazuto thought

"Partner, you must be a genius to have deduced this."

"So now, I'm to 'ravish' this Bishōjo from Halkeginia. You understand don't you, Derf? So could you do me a favor and keep your mouth shut?"

Derflinger shook his body, signifying agreement.

"If that's the case, I will remain silent then."

Kazuto thanked Derflinger and once again approached Louise.

Louise was still in deep sleep. No matter from what angle you look at the sleeping Louise, she still looks as beautiful as ever. Kazuto took a deep breath; the room was filled with a nice fragrance.

Moonlight shone onto Louise who was wearing a nightgown. Even though Louise was wearing her nightie, one could still feel her smooth and supple skin through it. Although just slightly, her breasts had developed. Also, Louise did not like to wear undergarments when sleeping. Kazuto knew this extremely well - he was the one who prepared her undergarments every morning.

Kazuto who saw Louise Expression make him did not dare. "Well, it seems, I'm not the Person to ravish a woman while sleep anyway, I Suppose i will be return to sleep."

"Partner, are you canceling it?"

"yeah, whether she love me or not we'll just see later anyway, and beside I'm not that kind of person."

"You are Gentleman Partner." said Derf

Louise who awake Overheard the conversation and so she thought '_Me, in love with you?'_

Louise's dream just now flashed before her eyes again. Kazuto was exactly the same as in her dream, speaking to her in that audacious manner. Thanks to that, the more Louise looked at Kazuto. The More she wanted him to Fondle her. and so she continued her sleeping.

_**Somewhere In Tristain**_

Fouquet was staring idly at the ceiling somewhere far way from the academy in the City of Tristain's Genoa prison. She was the triangle earth mage, who was apprehended by Kazuto and Co. two days ago for the theft of the "Staff of Destruction". As she was infamous for stealing valuable treasure from various nobles she was placed in Genoa prison, the maximum security prison located in the City of Tristain.

She would be charged in court the following week. As she had caused a great deal of shame to nobles all over the country, she would most probably either be exiled or be given the death sentence. Either way, she wouldn't be allowed in Tristain anymore. At first, she thought of escaping, but she later gave up that thought.

Inside her cell, there was nothing except for shoddy looking bed and a table that was made of wood. Even the utensils she used were made of wood. Things would be quite different if there was just something made of metal… Like a spoon.

She had wanted to turn the prison walls and iron bars into soil using alchemy. Without her wand, which was confiscated, that would not be possible. Magicians were helpless without their wands. Furthermore, the prison walls and iron bars are specially enchanted to resist magic. Even with the use of alchemy, she would not be able to escape.

"It's really mean of them to lock up a feeble female like myself here." Fouquet grumbled to herself. Then she thought about the youth that had apprehended her, _That boy is quite strong, can't believe that he's an ordinary human. Who exactly is he? Then again, it doesn't concern me anymore._

"Time to sleep..." Fouquet closed her eyes and laid down. Just as she had closed her eyes, she quickly opened them again.

Fouquet heard someone walking down to the dungeon where she was held. She heard peculiar noises that sounded like a spur. She deduced it could not be a warden, as they did not wear spurs on their boots. Fouquet quickly sat up.

A person wearing a cloak appeared next to her cell, his face unseen as it was covered by a white mask. Judging from the long wand visible beneath his cloak, he was a mage.

In a rather scornful manner, Fouquet exclaimed "I'm surprised to see a visitor in the middle of the night!"

The man in the white mask did not reply, and instead gave Fouquet a cold stare.

Fouquet instinctively knew that this person was hired to kill her. Some nobles she had stolen from must have thought that sentencing her in court was too much of a hassle and had decided to hire an assassin to kill her. Some of the items she had stolen from the imperial family were likely stolen goods to begin with, and in order not to let such a truth surface the imperials had probably decided to silence her.

"Well, as you can see, this doesn't look like a place to entertain someone. But I think you're not here just for a cup of tea, right?" Fouquet said.

She began to think, _Though I'm without my wand, I will not easily give up without a fight. I'm not only well versed in magic; I'm pretty good in close combat too. However, I'm powerless to stop him should he use magic. Therefore, I must somehow lure him inside my cell._

Just then, the man in the cloak spoke, "Are you Fouquet of the Sandy?"

His voice sounded strong and youthful.

"I'm not sure who gave me this nickname, but yes, I am Fouquet of the Sandy."

The man in the cloak raised both of his hands, implying that he did not intend hostility.

"I have something that I would like to tell you."

"What is that?" Fouquet replied in a rather surprised tone. "Don't tell me that you're going to speak on my defense. What a weirdo."

"I'd be happy to speak in your defense, my dear Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha"

Fouquet's face became pale. "That's a name I had forgotten, or rather, was forced to forget. There should be no one in this world that knows that name anymore…"

"Who exactly are you?"

The cloaked man did not answer her question and instead asked, "Mathilda, do you wish to serve Albion again?"

Fouquet, who had lost her cool, replied, "That's impossible! I will never serve those who had murdered my father and annexed my home!"

"Don't be mistaken, no one is asking you to serve the Albion royal family. They're going to be overthrown soon."

"What do you mean?"

"A revolution is taking place. We're going to overthrow the weak and powerless Imperial family, and succeeding them will be more capable nobles like ourselves."

"But aren't you part of Tristain's nobility? What has Albion's revolution got to do with you?"

"We are a consortium of nobles without borders who are worried about Halkeginia's future. We wish to unify Halkeginia and regain the holy land that founder Brimir had once set foot on."

Fouquet smirked, "Please stop talking nonsense. If that's the case, why does your consortium of nobles without borders need me? I'm just a prisoner."

"We need skilled magicians now more than ever. Will you lend us your help, Fouquet of the Sandy?"

Fouquet waved her hands and replied, "Please stop dreaming…"

"You wish to unify Halkeginia? The Kingdoms of Tristain, Germania, Albion, Gallia, and a number of smaller kingdoms which are constantly at war with each other? Unifying them would be like a midsummer night's dream."

"Hmm! Getting the holy land back… how would you fight against the all-powerful elves?"

For hundreds of years, the holy land had been in the possession of the elves living north of Halkeginia. Humans had attempted countless crusades to get back the holy land, but failed miserably each time.

The elves, distinguished by their distinctly pointed ears and unique culture, had long life spans and were highly proficient with magic. As such, they were highly effective warriors. Defeating them would be an uphill battle.

"I have no love for nobles and I have no interest in Halkeginia. As for regaining the Holy land, the elves can stay there for all I care!"

The man in the black cloak took out his wand and replied, "I'll give you a choice, Fouquet of the Sandy."

"Let's hear it out."

"Either you become our comrade or…"

Fouquet finished the sentence for him, "Or I would immediately perish here? Am I correct?"

"That is correct. Since you already know our secret, I cannot let you live."

"You nobles are really a conceited bunch. You'll never consider other people's feelings," Fouquet said with a chuckle, "To put it nicely, you're inviting me to join you, but in reality there is no other choice, is there?"

The man in the black cloak too replied with a chuckle, "That's correct."

"Let me be a part of your consortium then. I hate people who do not know how to give orders."

"Let's go then."

Fouquet placed both her hands onto her chest and asked, "What's the name of your organization?"

"Do you really wish to join us, or are you just toying with me?"

"I just want to know the name of the organization I will work for from now on."

The man in the black cloak removed a key from his pocket, unlocked Fouquet's cell and answered, "The Reconquistadors."

**A/N:That is the end of this Chapter. Please reviews to give me more inspiration after the message 'Beep'**


	9. Chapter 8 Emperor and Princess Request

**CHAPTER 8 EMPEROR AND PRINCESS REQUEST  
**

**A/N: I didn't Own Koihime Musou or Zero no Tsukaima**

_**Somewhere in Tristain Magic Academy**_

The comer from The Three Kingdoms has arrived with the help of two Daoist, seeing this Aisha is eager to see Kazuto, but being stopped by Zuo Ci

"If we already here, then why can't we just grab him and go?" asked Guan Yu angrily.

"We can't head out there Recklessly, from what i know Kazuto has been acknowledge as a Commoner here not an Emperor." Zuo Ci Explain

"What How dare they did not Respect my- I mean His Highness with Respect!" said Guan Yu

"That is why we need more Resource of Information about this world too." Yu Ji who saw the Academy is still Empty because it's still early in the Morning

"Now is the best Time to gather more Information, and we also need some Disguise, Zhou Tai could spy on them, while master Yu Ji and Zuo Ci could find some Disguise inside the academy and Guan Yu alongside with me will Find a Abandoned Shelter or make one to become our place to spy on the place." Guo Jia who propose it makes all of them Move according to what she said.

_**With Guo Jia and Guan Yu in the**_** Forest**

the two Maidens who tried to find some shelter talking each other about how this world goes

"What do you think about this world, Aisha?" Guo Jia asked

"Well, it doesn't half bad, the one I wanted to ask is why is His Highness being treated like a Commoner?" Guan Yu stated angrily

"well, we don't have any other choice, this is their world, if we could find definite reason why he being treated like that, we could just wage war with them, as we see this map is not only small from my perspective, if we bring the whole Expansion here and connected between two worlds then our Country would be more Prosperous." as she stated while reading a small book.

"Rin, actually i wanted to ask you, what is the book you reading anyway?"

"Oh, this is something that you might be Interesting." she stated while a drip of Nosebleed coming from her nose

"Rin, your nose! what the hell is happening with you?" Guan Yu asked worriedly but alas Guo Jia only give a small grin while she still read the book

"Don't worry Aisha it's only something that i enjoyed, my Hobbies." she said while her face Flustered

"let me see the book." Aisha is becoming Flustered after seeing the book, it was Fang Zhong Shu one that Shuri lend her before coming here. Aisha quickly take the book.

"Aisha, why are you taking it?! give it back." she tried to take the book from Aisha but accidentally fall off and Guo Jia Lose Consciousness while grabbing Aisha Breasts.

"Kyaa! What are you doing, Rin wake up!"

_**With Zuo Ci and Yu Ji**_

"By the way, Zuo Ci why are we here anyway? and take order from them?"

"We have no choice but to take Order from them, if we return back we would just become a Hunted Prey."

_Flashback_

"If both of you tried to betray us and leaving those three in that World then we could assume both of you are dead when both of you are returned!" Zhuge Liang who is usually a Shy person becoming a serious person in an instant while she said that with a Serious tone."

_Flashback ended_

"Zuo Ci you really are Different now."

"In which way?"

"Many way"

Zuo Ci could only let out a Sigh as they tried to find 5 clothes to Disguise

_**With Zhou Tai**_

Zhou Tai actually found Kazuto, but she is being ordered not to Interfere and only gather Information, She could see that Kazuto is with A pinkette girl side to side, even Zhou Tai were Jealous she can't be like that! Kazuto catch a Feeling that he is been watched but Zhou Taistealth is so strong even he don't know where is the spy, but his Muramasa can but instead he ignored it and so they Continue their work to retrieve the Emperor.

_**Classroom  
**_

The students sat in their seats. Professor Kaita was the one who scolded Professor Chevreuse, who fell asleep on guard duty during the Fouquet incident, and was told by Osmond 'You're pretty easy to anger'. Sporting long, jet black hair, and a pitch black cape, his every move gave an unfriendly, uncomfortable feel. Although he was quite young, his unfriendly manner and cold look earned him ill repute from the students.

"Let's start the class. As everyone knows, my runic name is 'gust'. Kaita the Gust." He was enveloped with shocked stares, and satisfied by that, he continued. "Do you know what the most powerful element is, Zerbst?"

"Isn't that the 'Void' element?"

"I'm not asking for something of legends. I want something realistic."

Kirche then confidently answered, "Then it has to be the fire element, Professor Kaita," along with her irresistible smile.

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

"Heat and passion can burn anything and everything, isn't that so?"

"I'm afraid that is not so." Kaita said as he pulled out his wand from his waist. "Let's give that a try. Attack me with your best fire elemental attack."

Kirche stood still in surprise. _What is this teacher doing?_

"What is it? I recall that you work best with fire elemental spells, am I right?" Kaita challenged.

"It won't be a simple scald." Kirche winked.

"No problem. Give me your best shot. Don't tell me the flaming red hair of the Zerbst family is there just for looks?"

Kirche's usual brisk smile disappeared. She retrieved her wand from her cleavage, her fiery, crimson long hair stood on their ends and crackled as if flames were erupting from them. She waved her wand, and from her extended right hand appeared a small fireball. As Kirche chanted her spell, the fireball expanded, resulting in a huge flaming sphere of a meter in diameter. The students ducked under their desks in panic. Her wrist turned and spiraled towards her chest, and released the fireball.

Kaita made no attempt to dodge the giant sphere of fire heading towards him. He raised his wand, and made sweeping waves as if swinging a sword. A raging gale suddenly began, and instantly scattered the huge fireball. It even knocked down Kirche, who was standing on the far other side of the room. "Everyone, I now tell you why the wind element is the strongest. It is quite easy. Wind can sweep up everything. Fire, water, and dirt alike cannot find footing when faced against strong enough winds." Kaita briskly announced. "Unfortunately, reality does not let me experiment this, but even Void would probably not stand. That is the wind element."

Kirche stood, displeased, and locked her arms. Kaita paid her no attention, and continued. "The unseen wind shall be the shield that protects everyone, and if needed, the lance that scatters enemies. And one more reason that wind is the most powerful is..." He raised his wand, "YOBIKISUTA DERU WIND..." as he chanted his spell.

However, at this very moment, the door to the classroom opened, and a nervous Colbert entered. He dressed strangely, a huge, golden wig over his head. In close examination, his suit had the most intricate borders and decorations. _Why is he dressed like that?_ Everyone thought.

"Professor Colbert?" Kaita raised a brow.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, please excuse the intrusion, Professor Kaita."

"Class is in session." Kaita tersely replied, staring at Colbert.

"Today's classes are henceforth canceled." Colbert sternly announced. Cheers emanated from the classroom. To stop them, Colbert waved with both arms, and continued. "I have something to tell everyone." Colbert exaggeratively tilted his head back, causing his wig to slide off to the ground. The tense mood Kaita built suddenly collapsed, as laughter enveloped the classroom.

Tabitha, who sat in front, pointed at his balded head and suddenly said, "Shiny."

The laughter grew more intense. Kirche laughed while rapping Tabitha's shoulder, "You can really talk when you speak up once in a while!"

Colbert blushed, and loudly yelled. "SILENCE! Only commoners laugh out loud! Nobles only covertly snicker with their heads down even if they find something funny! Otherwise, the royal court will question our school's educational results!" The classroom finally quieted to those words.

"All right. Everyone, today would be the most important day for Tristain Magical Academy. This is our great Founder Brimir's birthday, a very celebratory day." Colbert's face straightened, and he placed his arms behind his back.

"It is highly probable that His Majesty's daughter, the beautiful flower that we Tristainians can proudly boast to the rest of Halkeginia, Princess Henrietta, will, to our great fortune, pass by the Academy on her way back from visiting Germania."

Whispers and chatter filled the room.

_"So the Princess of this country will show up I can't wait to met up with her."_ Kazuto thought while in his Noble themed suit

"Therefore, we must not allow any slack. As this is very sudden news, we have begun preparations to receive her to the best of our abilities. Due to this, today's classes are hereby cancelled. All students, please put on your formal wear, and assemble at the main entrance." The students anxiously nodded in unison. Colbert severely nodded in return, and loudly announced, "This is an excellent opportunity to let Her Majesty the Princess know that everyone has matured as model nobles. Everyone must prepare to their best to let Her Majesty witness this fact! Dismissed!"

_**Tristain Cities**_

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the road to the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures are the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess.

One can find, upon closer examination, that the stallions drawing the carriage were not normal horses. They were unicorns like the one on the Royal Seal. Unicorns, which, by legend, would only allow the purest girls ride them, were the best for leading the Princess's carriage.

The carriage's windows had ivy borders and coverings, as if disallowing the outside from looking in. Behind the Princess's carriage is Cardinal Mazarin, who has held all Tristain political authority with an iron grip since His Majesty passed away. His carriage's splendor does not lose to Her Majesty the Queen's. In fact, his was even more embellished. The difference of these two carriages on the road clearly shows who currently holds the top authority in Tristain.

Around the two carriages was the Imperial Guard, a division of mage guards. Composed of the most prominent noble families, the Magic Imperial Guard was the pride of all nobles in the country. Every noble male dreamed of wearing the black cape of the Magic Imperial Guard, and every noble female dreamed of being their brides. This Imperial Guard was Tristain's symbol of prosperity.

The road was paved with flowers as commoners cheered from the roadside. Every time the carriages passed them, one could hear "Long live Tristain! Long live Princess Henrietta!" and sometimes even "Long live Cardinal Mazarin!" though that paled in comparison to the Princess. He was not well-regarded as he was rumored to be of commoner blood. Some said it's jealousy to his position. As the carriage's curtains opened, and as the crowds saw the young Princess, the cheers got ever more passionate. She also returned a genial smile to the people.

Henrietta closed the curtains, and deeply sighed, losing the rose-like smile that she just sent to the crowds. All that was left was distress and deep melancholy unbecoming of her age. The Princess was 17 that year. With a slim figure, light blue eyes, high nose, she was an eye catching beauty. Her slender fingers played with her crystal staff. As of Royal blood, she was, of course, a mage.

Neither the cheers along the road nor the flowers flying in the air could cheer her up. She seemed to be holding deep political and romantic anxieties.

Sitting beside her, Mazarin watched her while playing with his beard. Wearing a hat like that of a priest and a grey formal suit, he was a slim and frail man of forty-some years old. His hair and beard had already grown white, and even his fingers looked like skin on bones, creating an appearance far too old for his age. Ever since His Majesty died, his iron grip on both foreign relations and internal politics had considerably aged him.

He just left his carriage and entered the Princess's.

He wanted to talk about politics, but the Princess only sighed, and paid no attention.

"That is your thirteenth time today, Your Majesty." Mazarin noted, annoyed and concerned.

"Hmm? What?"

"That sighing. Those of royalty shouldn't do that all the time in front of their subordinates."

"Royalty?! What?" Henrietta was shocked. "Aren't you the King of Tristain? Doesn't Your Highness know about his rumors on the streets?"

"I am not aware." Mazarin replied indifferently. He was lying. He knew about everything in Tristain, and even Halkeginia, down to the amount of scales on the fire dragons living in the volcanoes. He knew all about it. He just pretended that he didn't.

"Then let me tell you. Tristain's Royal family has beauty, but not its scepter. Cardinal, you're the one holding the scepter. Bird's bones wearing a gray hat..."

Mazarin blinked. The words 'bird's bones' coming out of the Princess stung. "Please don't speak of commoners' rumors so carelessly..."

"Why not? They're just rumors. I'll marry the King of Germania as you told me to."

"We can't help that. An alliance with Germania is extremely important to Tristain." said Mazarin.

"That I know."

"Your Majesty understands the rebellion being carried out in that 'White Country' Albion under those idiots? Those people can't seem to tolerate the existence of royalty in Halkeginia." He frowned.

"Impolite, unrefined imbeciles! They're trying to hang that poor prince! Even if the entire world can forgive their actions, Founder Brimir shall not forgive them. I wouldn't forgive them."

"Indeed. However, Albion's nobility has unsurpassed power. The Albionian Royal Family might not even survive tomorrow. One of Founder Brimir's three bestowed royalties is going to fall, just like that. Meh... countries that cannot solve their own internal strifes have no right to exist."

"The Albionian Royal Family is nothing like Germania's. They're all my relatives. You have no right to say that even as Cardinal."

"I humbly apologize. I will ask for forgiveness from Founder Brimir before I go to bed tonight. However, what I just said is the truth, Your Majesty."

Henrietta only sadly shook her head. Even that gesture radiated her beauty.

"Word is that those stupid Albionian nobles have the gall to declare how they're going to unite all of Halkeginia as one. It certainly seems like those people would set their sights at Tristain after extinguishing their royalty. If it really turns out like that, it would be too late if we don't take steps to prepare right now." Mazarin severely explained to Henrietta. She looked out the window, pretending to pay no attention. "Reading the opponent's actions and countering it at the first available opportunity is true politics, Your Majesty. If we can create an alliance with Germania, then we can create a covenant to counter Albion's new government, and ensure this little country's survival."

Henrietta continued to sigh. Mazarin opened the curtain and looked outside, and saw the shadow of his pride. A young, breathtakingly sharp-looking noble, sporting a feather-hat and long beard, marched with the convoy outside. A medal of a griffin fastens his black cape, and one look on his mount shows why. It had an eagle's head, wings, and talons, and it had a lion's body and hind legs. A griffin.

This man was the leader of one of three Mage Guard divisions, the Griffin Knights, Captain Lord Wardes. His division was the most memorable amongst the entire Mage Guard, and especially to Mazarin. Wielding formidable magical prowess, the Mage Guard was organized through extremely selective trials amongst nobles, and each member rode a magical beast to his division's name. They were the Tristainian symbols of fear and pride.

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Wardes's eyes twinkled, and approached the carriage window on his griffin. The window slowly opened. Mazarin looked out.

"Wardes-kun, Her Majesty is feeling depressed. Can you get something for us that can cheer her up?"

"Understood." Wardes nodded, and observed the road with the gaze of an eagle. He quickly found a small section of the street, and had his griffin head there. Pulling out his long staff from his waist, he chanted a short spell, and briskly waved it. A small gust erupted from the ground, collecting all the petals strewn on the ground into Wardes' hands. He returned to the carriage with the bouquet, and presented it to Mazarin. Mazarin stroked his beard, and suggested, "May Captain please present this to Her Majesty yourself?"

"That would truly be a great honor." Wardes saluted, and turned to the other side of the carriage. The window slowly opened, Henrietta extended a hand to receive it, and showed her left hand to him. Wardes emotionally held her left hand, and lightly kissed it.

Still quite upset, Henrietta asked, "What is your name?"

"Your Majesty's Mage Guard, Griffin Knights leader, Lord Wardes." He gratefully lowered his head and replied.

"A model of nobility. How very fine of you."

"I am merely a lowly servant for Your Majesty."

"There have been fewer nobles who would say this lately. When Grandfather was still alive, oh my... under the great Philippe III's reign, the whole nobility shared that kind of marvelous chivalry."

"Sad times nowadays, Your Majesty."

"May I expect your sincerity when I get in such upsetting times again?"

"When that happens, no matter where I am, in battle or in the skies, no matter what I must leave behind, I will run over to serve Your Majesty."

Henrietta nodded. Wardes saluted once again, and left the carriage's side.

"Is that noble quite capable?" she asked Mazarin.

"Lord Wardes. His runic name is 'Lightning.' Even the 'White Country' can only boast of few people who can prove to be a match against him."

"Wardes... I think I've heard of that place before."

"I think that is close to Lord Vallière's territory."

"Vallière?" Henrietta's memory came to being, and she nodded. That name was now in their destination, the Magic Academy.

"Cardinal, do you remember the name of the noble that caught Fouquet the Sandy?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Aren't you about to knight them soon?" Henrietta was shocked.

Mazarin was uninterested. "I think it's high time for knighting rules to change. One needs to serve in the military to deserve that. How can the title of a knight be so easily given away for arresting a thief? Either way, it seems we would be fighting Albion with Germania soon, and it will not be a good idea to lose our nobles' loyalty due to jealousy."

"You made a lot of decisions without me knowing."

Mazarin did not reply. Continuing to mumble, Henrietta remembered that the name Vallière was among the nobles who caught Fouquet. _It will all work out_, Henrietta thought, and calmed down.

Mazarin looked at the Princess. "Your Majesty, it seems that there is some... instability between the Royal Court and part of the nobility."

Henrietta shook.

"Something about intervening in the Princess's marriage, and destroying our alliance with Germania."

Cold sweat dripped from Henrietta's forehead.

"You have not been exposed to them, have you, Your Majesty?"

After a length of silence, Henrietta replied annoyingly, "...No."

"I'll take Your Majesty's word for it then."

"I am the Princess. I do not lie." Henrietta breathed a sigh of relief.

"...your fourteenth time, Your Majesty."

"Just something in my mind. All I can do is sigh now."

"As royalty, your country's stability comes before your feelings."

"I'm like that all the time." Henrietta replied apathetically. She looked at the flowers in her hands, and said dejectedly, "...are flowers on the road not a blessing, Cardinal?"

"All I know is a flower picked to a person's hands is the flower's blessing."

_**Tristain Magic Academy Entrance Gate.**_

As the Princess went through the Academy gates, rows of students raised their staffs in unison, silent and serious. After the main gates were the doors to the central tower. Osman stood at attention there to receive the Princess. As the carriages stopped, servants rushed to lay down red carpet to its door. Guards tensely announced her arrival.

"Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived."

The first out the door, however, was Cardinal Mazarin.

The students grunted, but Mazarin paid no attention, standing at the side of the carriage, holding the Princess's hand as she alighted. The students finally applauded. A youthful, flowery smile emerged from the Princess's face as she elegantly waved.

"That's the Princess of Tristain? Heh... I'm better looking than that." Kirche mumbled. "Oh my dear, who do you think is prettier?" She turned to Kazuto.

"Kirche, you and Princess have their own Charm, I also aware of Princess Beauty." Kazuto who still observe the Situation Look at the surroundings where there is a Person that mounted a Eagle yet with a Lion's Body and Kazuto looked towards Louise, who was attentively looking at the Princess. If only she could stay quiet like that, she is a very pure, moving, and quite beautiful. this soft look and such a stunning appearance can put Kazuto in a trance.

Louise suddenly blushed, which Kazuto saw. What is this about? He turned towards whatever she was facing. A hat-wearing, rather cool-looking noble, riding on a magical beast with an eagle's head and a lion's body. Louise was watching him enthralled.

"I see so he must be having some Connection so Louise could have such a Expression, I really wanted to see how the wind flows next." He grinned signing a Interesting things that already happening, as His Forehead Rune glow for a little bit.

"And you just stay like that." He said to Tabitha. She raised her head and looked at what Louise and Kirche saw, looked at Kazuto again, and simply mumbled, "Just three days."

_"What's with the Three days, she meant?"_ Kazuto Thought

_**Louise Room**_

That night...Zhou Tai who know where is Kazuto room, were stealth herself completely with it's Surrounding making both of them didn't know where she is.

Kazuto stand in front of the doors, watching Louise. It seems like she couldn't calm down. She would stand up one moment, and sit down the next, worrying about something while hugging her pillow, ever since she saw that noble that day. After that, she said nothing, returned to her room like a ghost, and since then sat on her bed just like that.

"You're... acting weird." Kazuto started, but Louise made no answer.

He stood up, and waved in front of her eyes. She didn't move.

"A bit too weird." He then pulled on her hair. Louise's hair was very delicate, very soft, as if even pulling them slightly would break them off, that kind of soft. He put in some force to the pull, and she still made no reaction. Same for when he pulled on her face.

"Time to change to your pajamas." He grandly saluted to Louise, and reached for her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it. Now she had only her underwear left. Still, she did not move, as if in a spell. Boring... what's wrong with her? Kazuto coughed.

"Louise-sama. From my world there's this art called 'breast-expanding massage'."

He made that up, of course. Kazuto blushed.

Louise still didn't move, not even to this rather disgusting act from Kazuto.

He forcefully shook his head, and beat it with his own hands on the bed. He was visibly embarrassed that he actually did that. And then he was depressed. He knows that as a person

Just as he was thrashing about, somebody knocked on the door.

"Who could it be?" Kazuto asked Louise.

The knocks were very orderly. It started with two long knocks, and then three short ones...

Louise suddenly woke up from her trance. She put on her clothes, stood up, and opened the door.

Standing there was a girl, covered entirely in a black veil.

She looked around, and then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"...you are?" A shocked Louise barely managed to voice.

The veiled girl made a 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out a staff from her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Glowing powder filled the room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled girl nodded.

"There might be extra ears and eyes around."

After making sure the room had no magical ears and no peeping holes, she slowly removed her veil.

In front of them was really Princess Henrietta. Kazuto held his breath. Louise was already very cute, but this Princess could match her in cuteness, and still have this admirable elegance.

Louise frantically went down on her knees. Kazuto just stood there, Knowing that he will not Bow to the Princess knowing himself is the Emperor a Higher rank than a Queen and a King or maybe the same, but Coming in the middle of the Night she might wanted to ask something especially coming to Louise room.

Henrietta coolly, and gently spoke. "It has been a while, Vallière."

Princess Henrietta, who had just appeared in Louise's room, looked like she had been overcome with emotion, and hugged the kneeling girl.

"Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise!"

"This won't do, Your Highness. Coming to a humble place like this..."

Louise said ceremoniously.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?"

"I am not worthy of such kind words. Your Highness."

Louise replied with a steely, strained voice. Kazuto, just stared as the pair of beautiful girls embraced.

"Stop that, please! Neither the Cardinal, my Mother, or those greedy court aristocrats who buzz around wearing friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die!"

"Your Highness..."

Louise lifted her face.

"When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And got all muddy?"

With a shy face, Louise answered.

"...Yes, and La Porte-sama the chamberlain told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise! We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes, and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying."

"Not at all, Princess achieved victory on at least one occasion."

Louise said, looking sentimental.

"You remembered! Looking at the two of us, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens!"

"That was when we were fighting over a dress in Princess' bedroom, wasn't it?"

"Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, that successfully decided it."

"I'd fainted in the presence of Princess."

After that, the two of them exchanged glances and broke out in laughter. Kazuto, amazed, just kept watching them in that state. The princess may have looked like a lady, but she was actually a tomboy.

"That's more like it. Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, tears are coming out."

"So how do you guys know each other?"

Kazuto asked, as Louise closed her eyes in reminiscence before answering.

"I had the pleasure of serving as Princess' playmate back when we were children."

After that, Louise turned back to Henrietta.

"But, I am deeply moved that Princess would remember such things... I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

The princess gave a deep sigh and sat down on the bed.

"How could I forget? During those times, every day was fun. There was nothing at all to worry about."

There was a profound sadness in her voice.

"Princess?"

Louise looked worried as she peered into Henrietta's face.

"How I envy you. Freedom is such a wonderful thing, Louise Françoise."

"What are you saying? You're the royal princess, are you not?"

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird being raised in a cage. You go here and there on your master's every whim..."

Henrietta said, looking lonely as she gazed at the moon outside the window. She then held Louise's hands and gave a sweet smile before speaking.

"I... I'm getting married."

"...You have my congratulations."

Louise, who somehow felt the sadness in that tone, spoke in a subdued voice.

It was at that moment that Henrietta noticed Kazuto, who had been stood there all along.

"Oh, forgive me. Was I intruding?"

"Intruding? How would that be?"

"Well, isn't he your lover? Oh no! It seems I was so caught up reminiscing that I didn't realize my blunder!"

"Huh? Lover? That is a Mistake Princess!"

"..." Kazuto just stared at both of them

"Princess! That's just my familiar! Don't even joke about it being my lover!"

Louise shook her head wildly, denying Henrietta's words.

"Familiar?"

Henrietta looked at Kazuto with a blank expression on her face.

"But he looks like a human..."

"I am a human, Princess." he replied with a flat tone

Kazuto gave a strained greeting to Henrietta.

And he was even more Curious about how the Princess come through this way.

He recalled Louise's profile as she gazed at the other young noble during the day. He leaning on the wall signing that the Princess must wanted Louise to do something

"True, true. Oh, Louise Françoise, you may have changed since our younger days, but you are still quite the same."

"I didn't make him my familiar because I wanted to."

Louise looked embarrassed a bit, Henrietta gave off another sigh.

"Princess, what happened?"

"No, it's nothing. Forgive me, oh, I'm so ashamed of myself. It's not something I should tell you... but I am just so..."

"Please tell me. What troubles are they that cause Princess, as cheerful as she is, to sigh like this?"

"...No, I cannot tell you. Please forget I said anything. Louise."

"I will not! Didn't we use to talk about everything? Princess was the one who had called me a friend. Won't you share your worries with your friend?"

After Louise spoke, Henrietta gave off a cheerful-looking smile.

"You've called me a friend, Louise Françoise. That makes me so happy."

Henrietta nodded her head in determination, and began to talk.

"You must not speak to anyone about what I am about to tell you now."

After that, she gave a quick glance in Kazuto's direction.

"Should I step outside?"

Henrietta shook her head.

"A mage and her familiar are as one. I see no reason for you to leave."

And with a sad tone, Henrietta started talking.

"I am to marry the Emperor of Germania..."

"Germania, you say?!"

Louise, who hated Germania, spoke out in astonishment.

"That country of barbaric upstarts?!"

"Yes. But it can't be helped. It must be done to solidify our alliance."

Henrietta explained the political climate of Halkeginia to Louise.

There was an insurrection among the nobles of Albion, and it looked like the Royal Family would soon be overthrown. If the rebels won, then the next thing would be the invasion of Tristain. To defend against this, Tristain was looking to form an alliance with Germania. For the alliance's sake, it was decided that Princess Henrietta would be married into the Germanian Imperial Family...

"So that's why..."

Louise said with a depressed voice. It was clear from Henrietta's tone that she did not desire this wedding.

"It is alright. Louise, I have long since abandoned the notion of marrying the one whom I love."

"Princess..."

"Those two-faced Albion nobles do not want Tristain and Germania to become allies. Two arrows are easier to break when they are not tied together."

Henrietta murmured.

"...Therefore, they have been searching frantically for anything that would interfere with the marriage.

"And they've found something..."

"Then this is about that thing that could get in the way of Princess' wedding?"

Louise asked, her face looking pale, and Henrietta gave a regretful nod.

"Oh, Founder Brimir... please save this unfortunate princess..."

Henrietta covered her face with her hands, and crumbled on the floor. Kazuto was a little shocked at the dramatic gesture. He never Thought that the Princess would be this dramatic

"Tell me, please! Princess! Just what is it that could interfere with the princess' wedding?"

Louise, like she had also been infected, rattled off with an agitated look. With both hands still on her face, Henrietta looked like she was in pain as she began muttering.

"...It is a letter that I had written some time ago."

"A letter?"

"Yes. If those Albion nobles get their hands on it... they would probably send it forward to the Germanian Imperial Family as soon as they could."

"What kind of letter could that be?"

"...That I cannot tell you. But if the Germanian Imperial Family were to read it... they would never forgive me. The marriage would fall through, and with it, the alliance with Tristain. Then Tristain would stand alone against the strength of Albion."

Louise gave a gasp and seized Henrietta's hands.

"Where would that letter be? The letter that would bring crisis to Tristain!"

Henrietta shook her head.

"It is not with us. The truth of the matter is, it is already in Albion."

"Albion! But then...! Is it already in the enemy's hands?"

"No... the one who holds the letter is not with the rebels of Albion. As the conflict between the rebels and his kinsmen unfolded, Prince Wales of the Royal Family..."

"The Prince Wales? The Prince Valiant?"

Henrietta bent back and laid down on the bed.

"Oh, it's a disaster! Sooner or later, Prince Wales will fall captive to the rebels! And when that happens, the letter will come to light! And everything would be ruined! Ruined! Without an alliance, Tristain would have to take on Albion by itself!"

Louise held her breath.

"Then, Princess, the favor that you're asking of me..."

"Impossible! It's impossible, Louise! How could I be so terrible? It's all confusing! When I think about it, I couldn't ask you to do such a dangerous thing as to go to Albion while this conflict between the nobles and the royalists is unfolding!"

"What are you saying? Be it the kettles of hell, or into the jaws of a dragon, if it's for Princess' sake, I'll go anywhere! There is no way the third daughter of the House of la Vallière, Louise Françoise, could overlook such a crisis for Princess and Tristain!"

Louise kneeled down and lowered her head reverently.

"Please leave this matter to me, the one who has captured Fouquet the Sandy."

Kazuto, who had been leaning on the wall, turned to look at Louise and spoke.

"Hey, wasn't that me?"

"You're my familiar."

"Doesn't Matter then."

"A familiar's achievement, is its master's achievement."

Louise said with perfect confidence.

"And a familiar's mistake?"

"That would be your mistake, wouldn't it?"

"I never have a Mistake anyway" and so he sighed, _"It seems that she really is Sacrificing her friends for some Personal Love, Interesting."_ he thought

"So you will help me? Louise Françoise! You are a dear friend!"

"Of course! Princess!"

Louise grasped Henrietta's hands, and as the former spoke heatedly, the latter gave in and started crying.

"Princess! I, Louise, forever friend of the princess, will be your confidante! Have you forgotten my vow of eternal loyalty?"

"Ah, the loyalty. This loyalty and sincere friendship! I'm deeply moved. I will never forget through life your loyalty and friendship! Louise Françoise!"

Kazuto opened his mouth gaping, and stared half amazed at the two. It was like a conversation between two people who were getting drunk with their own words. _Ah, so this is how it's like for nobles and princesses in this world, it's troublesome_, Kazuto was strangely convinced as he watched.

"Louise. Sorry to bother you while you're reaffirming your friendship and everything."

"What?"

"Going to Albion in the middle of a war is fine, but why am i supposed to do that?"

"Because I've bought you a sword. Also you are great with a sword."

"Yeah. I'll do my best..."

"Then shall we go to Albion, find the Crown Prince of Wales, and get the letter back, Princess?"

"Yes, that is correct. I feel confident that you, the ones who have caught Fouquet the Sandy, should be able to accomplish this difficult mission."

"As you wish. How urgent is this task?"

"I've heard that the nobles of Albion have managed to drive the royalists into a corner of the country. It will just be a matter of time before they are defeated."

Louise's face looked serious as she bowed to Henrietta.

"Then tomorrow, we shall depart."

Afterwards, Henrietta turned her gaze towards Kazuto. Kazuto's heart skipped a beat. Though Louise was also foolishly lovely and neat, Princess Henrietta was so beautiful that he almost gasped. Her millet-colored hair, trimmed right above her eyebrows, was swimming gracefully. Her blue eyes shone brilliantly like the southern seas.

White skin, on which floated a feeling of purity, a nose like a priceless and finely shaped sculpture...

Kazuto stared at Henrietta as if he was in a trance. Louise looked at this with a chilly gaze. It didn't seem like she was in a good mood.

_Why are you looking at me like that, Louise? Ah, is it because I'm staring at the princess with admiration? Could you possibly be getting jealous? No way! It's funny how jealous you're getting, Louise._ Kazuto shook his head. _Rather than your lover, Im just a Emperor who served as a Familiar what a Cruel fate_

Kazuto's head spun for a mere two seconds.

Louise looked away from Kazuto with a "Hmph".

Henrietta didn't notice the subtle exchange between Kazuto and Louise, and she began speaking in a cheerful voice.

"Dependable familiar-san."

"Yes? You mean me?"

After Henrietta called him dependable.

"I'm really much Interesting what will happen, is there anything you want Princess."

"Please keep taking care of my most precious friend."

And then she gently held out her hand. A handshake? he thought, I guess kiss her Hand in Europe if I am not wrong.

Louise spoke up with an astonished voice.

"That won't do! Princess! To offer your hand to a familiar!"

"It is alright. This person will be acting for my sake, and without a reward, I won't have his loyalty."

"Ah..."

"Offering a hand?"

Kazuto stooped and stared at the Princess.

"That's not it. it means you can kiss her. That's saying it plainly."

"That's...I know..."

Kazuto's looked at her with a smile. He'd never thought that he'd be allowed to kiss a princess from another world this quick.

Henrietta smiled sweetly at Kazuto. His smile appeared business-like to other people, but Kazuto was thinking _I'd love to_ he thought.

Kazuto grinned deliberately at Louise. Louise muttered under her breath and turned her face away. Kazuto caught Henrietta's hand, and then firmly pulled her to him.

"Eh?"

Henrietta absentmindedly opened her mouth in surprise. Then before they could blink, Kazuto pushed his lips against Henrietta's.

"Mmph..."

What tender, tiny lips they were. Henrietta's eyes opened widely into circles. Kazuto managed to twisted his tongue with her Making it a deep passionate kiss

The circles went white. The strength left Henrietta's body, and, slipping through Kazuto's hands, she fell to the bed.

"Why is she Fainted? is this her first Kissed?"

"What are you doing to her highness?! You shameful"

"well, i have the right to do that since I am the Emperor!"

When Kazuto turned around, the bottom of Louise's shoe was flying towards him.

Kazuto Hold Louise's jump kick with His bare hand

"What was that for?!"

When Kazuto said that, Louise try to stamped angrily on his face but he managed to evade

"It was on her hand she gave you permission, the back of her hand! A kiss on the back of the hand! Why'd you give her an all-out kiss on the lips?!"

Louise was so mad, it looked like she was going to catch fire.

"How should I know! I don't know anything about your rules here." Kazuto lied

"Y-y-y-you, you, you shameless Emperor..."

Louise's voice began trembling in fury.

Henrietta rose from the bed while shaking her head. Louise rushed to kneel beside her.

"I-I'm sorry! My familiar's misconduct, is my own misconduct! And you say it, too! Apologize!"

The ever-prideful Louise was apologizing to someone. On top of that, she was shaking all over.

"Sorry. I only did it since you told me I could kiss you." said Kazuto who only stood not giving a Kneel

"And where can you find someone who would go for the lips when they hear that?!"

"Right here."

Louise struck Kazuto with her fist. but being evaded

"Just don't make the Princess like that you stupid Emperor!" Louise said angrily

"I-it's alright. Loyalty must be rewarded, after all, that is the best Kissed I ever had." The Princess Blushed a bit after the Princess said that they stopped and Louise who looked dumbstruck but Kazuto who has Expecting it

"by the way Mr. Familiar you said you are a Emperor what do you mean he is one?" Henrietta asked

Kazuto and Louise looked at each other "It seems that we can't keep this a secret anymore."

"Princess, my Familiar here is called a Emperor because he is a Leader of the Country called Jin."

"Then how you could Summon a great Familiar here?"

"It's really Complicated." Louise reasoned as Kazuto explain more.

"The reason why i did not kneel to you, because there is a person here who saw me as one." he referring to Zhou Tai who is watching him

"Also The rank of Emperor I have is not for Decoration, and i am a true Emperor, so that myself would not lower myself to other person than my Master here."

"Are you really that High, then I'm Totally sorry for coming here asking something this Stubborn, your Majesty!" Henrietta was about to kneel but she is prevented by Kazuto

"It doesn't matter now, Louise is my Master, since she is already choose to help you then I'm going to help as well." He give her a smile "If your Country needs anything maybe i could help you someday." Giving a sign to Zhou Tai to give the information to the others

Henrietta with a smile bowed her head, giving real effort to appear calm. "I thank you, Your Majesty."

"Don't mention it, and please don't call me that while we at your Royal palace or somewhere else, someone might found out about my Identity."

Henrietta bowed in agreement.

At that time, the door slammed open and someone came flying in. as Kazuto already know the person who is Eavesdropping he saw that is...

"You! The princess! What do you think you're doing?!"

It was the one who had dueled with Kazuto before, Guiche de Gramont.

With an ever-present imitation rose in his hand.

"What do you want?"

Kazuto said while he looked at Guiche seriously

"Guiche! You! Were you eavesdropping? Did you hear our conversation just now?!"

Guiche, however, didn't answer the pair's questions and just stood in a daze.

"For my hunt of the rose-like, lovely princess bringing me to this place... and then seeing a theft, so to speak, occur through the door's keyhole... that idiot commoner taking a kiss..."

Guiche flourished his imitation rose and cried.

"Duel with me! You scoundrel!"

Kazuto sprang up and drove his fist into Guiche's face.

"Agah!"

"Duel away then, stupid! I still remember how I almost cut your arm! Let's go!"

Kazuto gave Guiche, who had fallen to the floor, a hard kick, then he sat on him and started wringing his neck.

"Th-that's not fair! You! Gah!"

"So, what now? This guy overheard Princess' story. Shall we have him hanged?"

If the opponent was a guy, Kazuto could be very serious.

"That might be best... it's really too bad he had to hear our conversation just now..."

Guiche caught Kazuto off-guard, and stood up.

"Your Highness! By all means, please appoint me, Guiche de Gramont, to this difficult mission."

"Oh? You?"

"You go to sleep."

Kazuto swept Guiche's legs. Guiche fell down gaudily.

"Let me join your group!"

Guiche yelped as he collapsed.

"Why?"

Guiche's face reddened.

"I wish to be of use to Her Highness..."

Kazuto was sensing something from Guiche's appearence right then.

"You, are you in love? With the princess?!"

"Don't say such rude things. I am, absolutely, just wanting to be of use to Her Highness."

However, Guiche's face was burning intensely as he said this. Telling by the passionate look he was giving Henrietta, he was certainly under her charm.

"But you have a girlfriend. Who was that again? Uh, Monmon-something..."

"It's Montmorency."

"So what's going on?"

But Guiche was silent. _Ah, I see_, Kazuto thought.

"Did you get dumped? She completely dumped you, I bet?"

"Q-quiet! It was all your fault!"

It was the matter of the perfume in the dining hall. When he was caught two-timing, Guiche was dripping with wine from the top of his head courtesy of Montmorency.

"Gramont? Ah, of General Gramont?"

Henrietta fixed her eyes on Guiche's vacantly looking face.

"I am his son, Your Highness."

Guiche stood up and gave a reverent bow.

"Are you also saying that you wish to help me?"

"It would be an unexpected blessing for me if I were to become a part of that mission."

Henrietta smiled at Guiche's enthusiastic expression.

"Thank you. Your father is a great, brave noble, and it seems you have inherited his blood. Then, please. Would you help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche?"

"Her Highness has called my name! Her Highness! Tristain's lovely flower, has smiled her rosy smile at me!"

Guiche, having felt too much excitement, fell on his back in a faint.

"Is he alright?"

Kazuto poked at Guiche. Louise paid no mind to the disturbance and spoke in a serious voice.

"Well then, tomorrow morning, we shall depart for Albion."

"We have heard that Prince Wales has set up camp somewhere around Newcastle in Albion."

"Understood. I've travelled through Albion with my sisters before, so I'm familiar with the geography."

"It will be a perilous journey. If the nobles of Albion discover your mission, they will do everything in their power to get in your way."

Henrietta sat at the desk and, with Louise's feather quill and some parchment, wrote a letter out.

Henrietta quietly gazed at the letter she had written herself, before she began shaking her head sadly.

"Princess? What's the matter?"

Louise, thinking something was up, called out.

"I-it's nothing."

Henrietta blushed, gave a nod as if she had settled on something, then added another line at the end. After that, she murmured in a soft voice.

"Founder Brimir... Please forgive this selfish princess. Even though my country is in distress, I cannot help but write this one sentence... I cannot lie about my own feelings..."

Henrietta's facial expression made it seem like she had written a love-letter rather than a secret message. Louise couldn't say anything more, and just looked at Henrietta quietly.

Henrietta rolled up the letter she had written. She waved her staff. Out of nowhere, sealing wax appeared on the rolled-up letter, and a seal pressed down on it. Then she handed the letter over to Louise.

"When you meet the Crown Prince Wales, please pass this letter to him. He should then return the letter in question immediately."

After that, Henrietta removed a ring from the ring finger on her right hand, and gave it to Louise.

"This is a Water Ruby that I had received from my mother. It should work as a good-luck charm, at least. If you have any money concerns, please sell this to get some travel funds."

Louise bowed her head in silence.

"This mission is for the future of Tristain. For that, my mother's ring will protect you from the harsh winds blowing in Albion."

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter. takes a whole day, well since i have nothing to do i am satisfied ^_^  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Emperor Mission To Albion

**CHAPTER 9: EMPEROR MISSON TO ALBION  
**

**Tristain Magic Academy **

It was still in the middle of the night and Kazuto already found out that his Harem already make their move and so he decide to find the Harem with his Muramasa Skill.

He walk in the middle of the forest nearby the academy, his Muramasa sense that there is someone there, and it appears to be true, sometimes later he is attacked by a Kunoichi (Danyang Warrior) until she asked.

"Who are you? don't you dare Trespass this Place!." shouted the Kunoichi

"May i ask why must i get out of this place now?" asked Kazuto

"Because this place is no place for a scum like you!" she raised her voice to him

"Scum? who are you talking about?"

"Noble like scum is just Treating our Emperor the way they want, it is Unforgivable!"

"What if i tell you my real Identity now?" he release his hood

She gasped. "I'm truly sorry, i have not known you since you using a Hood." she reasoned.

"well, Zhou Tai, you should now by now right?"

"..." she only nodded.

"then lead me to your place."

"I understood your Majesty." she moved first to show him the way while he follow her from behind.

"so who is with you?"

"Guan Yu Darren and Guo Jia Darren."

"Oh i see that pervert(Guo Jia) huh?"

"Yes, also we brought another two person who brought three of us here."

"and that might be?"

"Yu Ji and Zuo Ci."

"I see, so both of them..." he wondered for a moment till they reached the shelter.

"I'm back Guan Yu Darren, Guo Jia Darren." she opened the door happily.

"oh why are you so happy, is something wrong?" Guo Jia asked

"because i brought His Majesty here."

Both of them were shocked as well their eyes widened they did not expect that she brought him here, they hurriedly kneel and bow before His Majesty. "Our Humble respect Your Majesty." they didn't expect something strange will happen but hearing there is no response they were looking upwards while Kazuto start running at them and Hug both of them.

"It's been a while since i saw you both Aisha, Rin."

"We too." both of them cried as well they were hug him tightly.

_After 15 Minutes of Reunion _

"I'm totally surprised that both of you seemed manage to get over through this place." stated Kazuto with Majestic tone.

"We cannot be here without the two Daoists." Guo Jia reply

"I understand, but still brought both of them are really Dangerous you know."

"Yes, i am well aware of that but..Prime Minister Zhuge Liang Insist it."

"so Shuri-chan is taken the Temporary Authority huh?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Very well, i shall Ordered for the five of you to stay here for further order and continue the Spying through the this World, if i somehow could connect both the worlds then we will benefit more." Kazuto stated while holding his chin

"We Understood, but Your Majesty, may i ask you one Question?"

"sure go ahead."

"why are we staying here longer His majesty already come to give us this information? and why can we just go back" Guan Yu asked

"Aisha, as you know i am a Familiar of that Pinkette girl, there is now way i could leave the girl behind."

"But Your Majesty, our objective is merely to brought you back!" Guan Yu raised her voice a bit

"give it up Aisha, when our Majesty already decide something, he would not Turn back." Guo Jia stated while sighed

"But..."

"that's right, that is just how he was and that's why we love him." Zhou Tai said making Guo Jia and Guan Yu blushed.

Kazuto Chuckled. "well, then thank you for the three of you and send regards to Zuo Ci and Yu Ji, also i leave and trust the Spying mission to the three of you."

"Yes!" answered the three of them at the same time while Kazuto leave the shelter.

_**Dawn**_

Although dawn had just broken, Kazuto, Guiche and Louise had already started preparing the saddles for their horses. Slung over Kazuto's back was Derflinger. Because of its length, it could not be attached to the waist.

Louise was dressed in her academy uniform, the only difference was that she now wore horse riding boots instead of shoes. Judging from that, it looked like a great deal of time would be spent riding the horse.

_How far would Albion be from here?_ he thought to himself.

Just before setting off, Guiche spoke rather awkwardly.

"I have a request..."

"What is it that you want?" Kazuto responded while putting his belongings onto the saddle. He still could not forgive Guiche for eavesdropping them that night

"I wish to bring my familiar along."

"Do you have a familiar in the first place?"

"Of course I do. All magicians have one."

Louise and Kazuto looked at each other, then looked at Guiche again.

"Where's your familiar now?"

"Here." Guiche replied while pointing to the ground.

"But there's nothing on the ground," Louise said.

Guiche responded by tapping his feet on the ground. Just then, a giant brown creature popped out of the ground.

"Verdandi! Oh, my cute Verdandi!"

Kazuto, dumbfounded, asked, "What in the world is that creature?" _"I guess it was a giant Mole" he thought_

"What do you mean creature? This is my cute little familiar Verdandi."

"You mean that your familiar is that big thing over there?"

Upon closer inspection, that giant brown creature was actually a mole with a size equivalent to a small bear.

"Yes. Ahh... My Verdandi, you look so cute from any angle I look. Have you eaten your meal of earthworms before you arrived here?"

The gigantic mole hemmed happily in response.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Guiche said while rubbing cheek to cheek with his familiar.

"Actually... I don't think that you could bring it along with us..." Kazuto said

"That's right Guiche. That creature moves underground right?"

"That's right. Even though it's slightly bigger that usual, Verdandi is still a mole all right."

"How are we going to bring it along? We're all riding on horses." Louise said in perturbed fashion.

"That's all right. Verdandi moves along quickly underground. Am I right, Verdandi?

The gigantic mole nodded in agreement.

"But we're going to Albion! We can't bring creatures that move underground!." Louise explained.

Guiche, upon hearing that, knelt onto the ground and replied, "I cannot bear the separation with my dear Verdandi... Oh! The pain..."

At the same time, the giant mole seemed to pick up some scent from its nose and drew nearer and nearer to Louise.

"What is this stupid mole trying to do!?"

"Like master, like familiar. They both share the same interest – girls." Kazuto said.

"Stop! Stop this right now!"

The giant mole knocked Louise off her feet and started sniffing all over her.

"Ah! Watch where you're sniffing! Stop it!"

Louise being constantly poked by the giant mole's nose, started to roll all over the ground. All that rolling disheveled her clothes and exposed her underwear. Louise was starting to get very annoyed...

Kazuto unconsciously started to be immersed in watching Verdandi and Louise just as if he was admiring a beautiful picture...

"Ah... How beautiful is the scene of a giant mole teasing a damsel."

"I totally agree."

Both Kazuto and Guiche nodded in unison.

"Stop blabbering nonsense over there, you oafs! Come over and help me quickly! Ahh!

The giant mole saw the ring at Louise's right hand and started pecking it with its nose.

"You insolent mole! Don't use your nose to sniff at the ring the highness has bestowed to me!."

"I see now. It's the ring. Verdandi loves jewels."

"Such an irritating pest!"

"Please don't call Verdandi an irritating pest. It's because of me that Verdandi searches for precious stones and jewels. For an Earth magician, there's nothing more helpful than this."

Just as Louise was preparing to blow her top, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew away Verdandi.

"Who is that!?" Guiche shouted agitatedly.

A rather stout looking noble wearing a feathered cap appeared out of the faint daylight behind him. Kazuto looked but he is not surprised.

"That...That person is..."

"What have you done to my Verdandi!?"

Guiche hastily took out his rose shaped wand but the noble wearing the feathered cap was faster. Before Guiche could cast any spell, his wand was already out of his hand.

"I'm not your enemy. I'm under the orders of the highness to accompany you on your journey. The princess is worried about just having you few going to Albion, but then again sending a whole troop of soldiers with you will be too conspicuous. Therefore, I was appointed to accompany you all on this journey." The noble said while taking off his feather cap and bowing.

"I'm the captain of the Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

The grumbling Guiche quickly shut his mouth. For most of the nobles, Guiche included, being able to join the Griffin Knights meant great prestige.

Wardes looked at Guiche and spoke apologetically. "Sorry for what I did to your familiar. I couldn't stand watching my fiancée being harassed."

"What?" _I guess my guesses is right, both of them having connection_ he thought

"Fiancée?"

"Wardes-sama..." Louise spoke in a trembling voice after standing up.

"It's been such a long time. My Louise, my dear Louise."

_My Louise? i guess both of them is almost married?_ Kazuto thought to himself.

Wardes approached Louise and with a beaming smile on his face, carried Louise up.

"It's really been such a long time." Louise said with her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Still as light as ever. Just like a feather."

"Viscount... please don't be like this... There are people over here..."

Wardes, who placed Louise back down and replaced his hat said, "Care to introduce your companions to me?"

"Erm... That is Guiche de Gramont and my familiar, Kazuto." said Louise while pointing at them while she was introducing them to Wardes. Guiche who did not dare look at Wardes directly, lowered his head. Kazuto didn't followed suit.

Wardes said with a rather surprised look on his face, "Are you Louise' familiar? This is the first time I've seen a human being a familiar."

"Thank you for taking such good care of my fiancée."

"You're welcome." He smiled

Kazuto took the opportunity to size up Wardes. He was indeed handsome. Even though Guiche could also be considered a bishonen himself, he was always making a fool out of himself and making irrational decisions. He could even rub his own cheek with a giant mole.

However for Wardes, not only he had the looks. His eyes were like that of an eagle – keen and sharp. That mustache he had further enhanced his suaveness.

In addition he had a muscular and well built body. Kazuto had originally thought that all male magicians would have a body like Guiche, but he was proven wrong. Even in hand to hand combat with Wardes without the use of magic, _But i don't think he could win fighting me._ he thought

Thinking about all that, Kazuto gave a deep and long sigh. Wardes seeing that, approached Kazuto and gave a pat on his shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you having doubts about this trip? There's nothing to be afraid of! Aren't you the one who caught Fouquet of the Sandy? With your courage alone, nothing is impossible."

Wardes who had finished saying that, gave a broad smile. With that, Kazuto felt something is not right.

_Is he really that good of a person? But this is strange, i smell something really fishy from this how did he know that i am the one who defeat the Fouquet?  
_

Louise, not able to calm down due to Wardes' appearance, was feeling restless with anxiety. Kazuto didn't turn his head away, he just want to see Louise Happy .

Wardes gave a whistle, and a griffin appeared out from the morning clouds. It was a mythical beast with the head of a eagle and a body of a lion. And on its back were wings that were made up of beautiful white feathers.

Wardes had climbed to the back of the griffin with grace, and then extended a hand to Louise.

"Come over, my Louise."

Louise lowered her head in hesitation and bashfulness, just like a girl who is in love. This made Kazuto even more suspicious.

_As I thought this man is really fishy, even if he is Louise Fiancee that kind of act make me uneasy, this man having another purpose._

Kazuto had to keep those thoughts to himself and went up to his Red Hare horse in silence in the end.

Louise, who was still hesitating, was suddenly carried up the griffin by Wardes.

With one hand on the reins and his wand in the other, Wardes shouted, "Well everybody, onwards!"

The griffin moved forward. Following behind it were Guiche, looking full of admiration for Wardes; and Kazuto, feeling Wary of the man called himself Louise Fiancee.

Kazuto thought to himself while staring at the blank sky.

_How far would it be to Albion?_

**_Headmaster Office_ **

From the headmaster's office window, Henrietta was watching Kazuto and group departing for Albion. Closing her eyes, she starting praying...

"Founder Brimir, please grant them protection throughout their journey..."

Next to her was Headmaster Osmond trimming his nasal hair.

"You aren't going to see them off, headmaster Osmond?"

"No, as you can see, I'm busy trimming my nasal hair, your highness."

Henrietta shook her head in disapproval.

Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," said the headmaster.

Mr. Colbert entered room with an anxious look on his face.

"Bad news! Headmaster!"

"You say that quite often. What seems to be the problem now?"

"From the news that I've heard from the castle guards, Fouquet has escaped!"

"Hmm..." said Osmond while stroking his beard.

"According to the guard who was on duty that time, some noble knocked him out using wind magic. The person used the opportunity that most of the manpower was diverted to protect the princess to help Fouquet escape! This means that someone inside is a spy! Isn't that bad news?"

Henrietta's face turned pale upon hearing the news.

Headmaster Osmond made a gesture to Mr. Colbert asking him to leave.

"Okay. Okay. We'll hear further details from you later."

After Mr. Colbert left, Henrietta placed her hands on the table and sighed deeply.

"We have a spy in our midst. This must be the doings of the Albion nobility!"

"Maybe it is... OUCH!" said the headmaster while trimming his nasal hair. Henrietta looked at him helplessly.

"How can you still be so relaxed? The future of Tristain is at stake!"

"The opponent has already made his move. All we can do now is to wait, isn't it?"

"Even so..."

"It's all right. If it's him, he'll be able to cope with any problems they'll face during their journey."

"The person you're speaking of is Guiche? Or Viscount Wardes?"

The headmaster shook his head.

"Don't tell me that person is Louise's familiar. How could that be possible?! Isn't he just a unknown Emperor?"

"Your highness, have you heard of the story of Founder Brimir before?"

"I have read most of the story..."

The headmaster smiled and replied, "Then, do you know about Gandálfr or Myozunitonirun?"

"Isn't that Founder Brimir's familiar? Don't tell me..."

At this point of time, Headmaster Osmond felt that he had already divulged too much. Regarding the secret of "Gandálfr and Myozunitonirun" he always wanted to keep that to himself. Although he trusted Henrietta, he did not want the Royal family to know about it yet.

"Yes, he's as strong and capable as Gandálfr or Myozunitonirun and furthermore, he comes from another world different from ours."

"Another world?"

"That's right. He comes from a world different from Halkeginia. Or I should say, from a place not on Halkeginia. I have always believed that this youth from another world will succeed. That's also the reason that I'm so carefree even during these perilous times."

"Another world different from Halkeginia really exists..."

Henrietta gazed far away. The sensation of the youth's lip still lingered on Henrietta's lips. Touching her lips with her fingertips, she closed her eyes, smiled and said,

"Let me pray then, for the breeze that comes from another world."

_**Somewhere near Port City La Rochelle**_

It would take two days to reach Port City La Rochelle by horse from Tristain. The port city is situated on a deep and narrow gorge and because of this, it has a small population of three hundred. As La Rochelle is the gateway to Albion, the number of travelers is ten times more than the local population.

Boulders could be seen on both sides of the narrow mountain pathway. People had carved holes in the boulders, turning them into taverns and shops. Although the buildings look ordinary, upon closer inspection one can realize that all of them are carved out of a single rock, a feat done by Square ranked earth mages.

On the narrow street, it appeared to be dark even though it was afternoon due to the gorges blocking the sunlight. If one made a turn on the street, they could see an even narrower street leading to a bar.

On the signboard resembling a keg of wine, the shop's name was written – "Golden Wine Barrel Bar". However, nothing in the shop resembled its name; the shop was dilapidated like an abandoned house. Piles of ruined chairs could be seen piling next to the door.

Most of the patrons were gangsters and mercenaries. When drunk, they would often fight over the smallest of things like staring incidents or minor squabbles.

Whenever they'd fight, they would fight with their weapons. Therefore, it was common to see people dead or seriously injured inside the bar. The shopkeeper, not wanting to see any more injuries and deaths, put up a notice inside the shop.

"Please use the chairs when you fight in here."

From the notice, the customers could feel the shopkeeper's helplessness. So they started to use the chairs instead of their weapons when fighting each other. Even though there were still injuries, no one was killed anymore. From then on, chairs that were destroyed during fights got piled next to the door.

Today, "Golden Wine Barrel Bar" is filled with patrons as usual. Almost all the patrons are mercenaries returning from Albion which was in an internal strife.

"The king of Albion is finished!"

"Don't that means that they're going to start a republic soon?"

"If so, let us offer a toast to the republic!"

The people offering toasts to themselves were formerly mercenaries hired by the royalist to fight along side with them. However, faced with the imminent defeat of their clients, they all decided to retreat back here. This was not considered to be a dishonorable act. As mercenaries, they value their lives more than their beliefs, and so they are not obliged to fight to their death for their clients.

As they were drinking, the bar's door opened. A rather tall lady had entered the bar. The hood the lady had worn covered most of her face except the lower part of her face. However, from just the lower part of her face one can already be sure about her beauty. As it was rare for such an attractive lady to come to such a place alone, all eyes on the bar were already on her.

The lady, unfazed by all the eyes staring at her, ordered some wine and food and sat on a table in a corner of the bar. After the food was served, she promptly paid up.

"That... That's a lot of money. Is it really all right?"

"That includes lodging. Do you have any empty rooms?"

An elegant voice replied. The shopkeeper nodded his head and left her table. Several of the male patrons looked at each other and approached her table.

"Excuse me miss, it's dangerous for you to be here alone."

"That's right! There are lots of dangerous characters around. Don't worry though, we'll be here to protect you."

With a vile smile on his face, one of them lifted up the lady's hood. Whistles and catcalls could be heard once the hood was removed. The lady was quite a beauty, with her beautiful eyes and elegant nose.

This beautiful lady is none other than Fouquet of the Sandy.

"She's really top notch! Look at her skin! It's as white as ivory!"

Another patron attempted to lift up her chin with his arm, but his hand was pushed away by Fouquet. Fouquet gave a faint smile. Another male patron immediately stood up, took out his dagger and placed it on Fouquet's face.

"Aren't chairs supposed to be used instead of weapons at this joint?"

"This is only to frighten you. Chairs can't intimidate anybody right? Don't act so innocent anymore, aren't you here to look for company? We'll keep you company then."

Even with the dagger pointed on her face, Fouquet showed no fear. With a slight movement, she reached for a wand.

In a instant, she chanted her incantations. With that, the dagger that the man held turned into earth and settled onto the table.

"She's.. she's a noble!"

The men immediately backed away from her. As Fouquet was not wearing a cloak, none of them knew that she was a magician.

"Even though I'm a magician, I'm not a noble," Fouquet said nonchalantly.

"Most of you are mercenaries right?"

The male patrons looked at each other. If she was not a noble, their lives would not be endangered. If they had done that to a noble, they would be killed without any qualms.

"Yes... And you are...?" a veteran of the group replied.

"It doesn't matter. In short, I'm here to hire all of you."

"All of us?"

The mercenaries looked at Fouquet with a puzzled look on their face.

"What's with the expression? Is it really that weird for me to employ mercenaries?"

"No. That's not what I meant. You have gold, don't you?"

Fouquet placed a bag full of gold onto the table. After inspecting the contents of the bag, the veteran said, "Wow... Isn't this écu gold?"

The bar's door opened again. This time, a man wearing a white mask had entered the bar. He was the same man who had helped Fouquet escape from prison.

"Well, aren't you early."

Fouquet seeing that man, gave a low "Hmm" as a reply. The mercenaries, seeing that man's peculiar dressing, were all quite surprised. "They have started on their journey," the masked man said.

"I have done what you had told me to and hired all these men."

The man in the white mask gave a once over at the mercenaries that Fouquet had hired.

"All of you were formerly employed by the Albion royalist. Am I right?"

"That was until last month," one of the mercenaries replied with glee.

"But the soon to be defeated royalist aren't our employers anymore."

The mercenaries laughed in unison. The man in the white mask laughed as well.

"I'll fulfill all your monetary desires. However, I'm not like the soon to be defeated royalists, if anyone dares to run away from battle, I'll kill him myself."

_**On the way to Albion**_**_  
_**

Since departing from the magical academy, Wardes' griffin and Kazuto Red Hare had been endlessly moving towards their destination. Even though Guiche had already changed his mount twice, Wardes' griffin and Red Hare just like its master, appeared to be tireless.

"Hold on, isn't the pace too fast for us?" Louise, who was on Wardes' griffin, asked. Over the duration of the journey, Louise spoke in a more informal manner to Wardes than when they were reunited. But that was also partly due to the Viscount's request.

"Guiche are already on the brink of exhaustion."

Wardes turned back and looked at Guiche and Kazuto. Just like Louise had said, but only Guiche who were holding their reins tightly in fear of falling off. From the looks of it, Guiche would collapse from exhaustion before the horses would.

"But I had originally planned to journey to port city La Rochelle without stopping..."

"That would be difficult, it would take two days to reach by horse."

"If that's the case, why don't we just leave them behind?"

"We can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Aren't we in this together? Furthermore, a magician should not abandon her familiar..."

"You seem protective of them both. Which one is your sweetheart?"

Louise's face immediately turned red and replied, "What... What sweetheart!?"

"That sets my heart at ease. If my fiancée tells me that she already has a sweetheart, I would die of a broken heart," replied Wardes with a smile.

"But that was only something that our parents had agreed on."

"Then, do you dislike me, my small and dainty Louise?"

"Please, I'm not young anymore," Louise replied, pouting.

"But in my eyes, you're forever that small and dainty Louise."

Louise remembered that dream that she'd had a few days back, where she was back in the courtyard of her home, la Vallière.

The secret boat on the forgotten lake...

Whenever she was throwing a tantrum there, Wardes would always be there to pacify her.

The marriage that was decided by her parents.

The betrothal that was decided since youth. The one that she would be married to. Her fiancé.

At that time, she still did not fully understand what was going on. She only knew that, so long as she was with the man she had admired, she would be happy.

But now, she finally understood everything. She would be married to Wardes.

"I don't dislike you," Louise replied with a tinge of embarrassment.

"That's wonderful, in other words, you like me?"

Wardes gently hugged Louise's shoulders.

"I have never forgotten about you even after all this time. Do you still remember? After my father's death during the lancer campaign?"

Louise nodded her head.

Wardes began to reminisce and narrated to Louise about the past.

"My mother had passed away earlier, I inherited my father's estate and title. Wanting to make a name for myself, I went to the capital. Fortunately, the highness had a deep impression of my father who had perished in the battlefield, I was incorporated into the Griffin Knights. I had entered the Griffin Knights as a trainee, training was tough then.

"From then on, you seldom went back to your estate again," replied Louise while closing her eyes. She too seemed to be immersed in her memories.

"My house and estate were cared for by butler Galgann while I put all my effort serving the nation. After so long, I finally made a name for myself, accomplishing what I had decided upon leaving my homeland."

"What was that you have decided upon?"

"To ask your hand for marriage once I have made a name for myself."

"You're kidding right, Viscount? You're so popular among the girls, you have no need to honor your promise to such an insignificant me."

About Wardes' betrothal. Louise had cleanly forgotten it until she had that dream a few days back. The bridal pact to Wardes was all but a fleeting dream. In her opinion, it was only a agreement made on a whim.

After Wardes had left his estate ten years ago, Louise had never seen him again. Wardes had already become part of her distant memory. Distant memories had suddenly become reality.

"This journey is a good chance for us to regain those feelings we had when you were young," Wardes said with a gentle and calm tone.

Louise thought to herself, do I really love Wardes?

Even though she did not dislike him and she did admire him when she was young, that was all in the past.

Suddenly faced with a fiancé and probably marriage, she did not know what to do. Furthermore, they had been apart for so many years, she did not really know whether if she still had any feelings for him.

Louise turned her head and looked behind.

She saw Kazuto just smile at ease on the horse, it looked like he only Looking for Louise safety. Louise pouted her lips. Good for nothing! As soon as she thought of that, she became anxious and her heart pounded furiously.

"We have already been on these horses for nearly a whole day, doesn't he get tired? Are those griffin knights monsters? and you too, your Horse and yourself seem not getting tired. How?" Guiche, who was also lifelessly slouching on the horse, asked.

"Who knows?" Kazuto replied He felt even more suspicious each time Wardes touched Louise. He touched her again...this time hugging her by the shoulder... _What is that guy up to... Even though you're Louise's fiancé, he must be Hiding something else._

Each time Kazuto thought of that, he became more Curious.

Guiche, looking at Kazuto in such a state, began teasing him. "Heh heh... Don't tell me you're jealous?" Guiche said with a snicker.

"Ah! No, it doesn't matter anyway, well if she could be happy then i would be happy too"

"I actually guessed it correctly, didn't I?" Guiche laughed even harder.

"Well, whatever you said Mole Boy."

"Well, for someone like you to uphold that kind of feeling is just Funny!"

"I admit that she's cute. but still her personality a bit Rough."

Guiche suddenly looked to the front and exclaimed, "Look! They're kissing!"

Kazuto, sighed , only look down in disappointment with his friend attitude. He then looked again at Guiche. Guiche was barely controlling his laughter.

"..." Kazuto Silenced and punced on Guiche. Guiche drop out from the Horse, while Kazuto only smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey! If you guys continue fighting, I'll have to leave you both behind!" Wardes shouted.

Guiche quickly got back on the horse. Meanwhile, Kazuto, realizing that Louise was looking at him, nodded his head.

As they had been traveling at full speed and exchanged their tired horses for fresh ones several times, they reached the outskirts of La Rochelle by nightfall.

Kazuto looked around in astonishment. _Aren't we approaching a port? Why do I still see mountains everywhere? Maybe once we cross this mountain we should be able to see the ocean._

Traveling under the moonlight, Kazuto and the group finally saw a narrow mountain pathway. Buildings which were carved from boulders could be seen on both sides of the pathway.

"Why is a port built on top of a mountain?"

Hearing Kazuto asking, Guiche replied sarcastically "Don't tell me that you don't even know where Albion is?"

Although Guiche were nearly reaching their physical limits, the thought of 'Once we reach town we can finally rest' gave them the strength to engage in small talk.

"Yeah, I don't know."

"Really?" Guiche replied with laughter. But Kazuto did not laugh.

"I have no common knowledge of this world and please don't assume that I do."

Suddenly, from top of the cliff, torches were thrown at the their horses. The burning torches illuminated the ravine they were about to cross.

"What's... What's happening !?" Guiche cried.

The horse, frightened by the burning torches, threw Guiche off his backs.

As they fell, a hail of arrows showered upon them.

"It's an ambush!" Guiche shouted.

Kazuto began to analyze, just as he wanted to unsheathe Muramasa which was slung at his side waist, two more arrows flew towards him.

"Whoa!"

Just as they thought they were about to meet their doom, a strong gust of wind blew towards them, changing into a small hurricane.

That same hurricane caught all the arrows and sent them away.

Wardes raised his wand.

"Are you guys all right?" Wardes shouted.

"I'm all right..." replied Kazuto.

_Louise's fiancé just saved my life, Just Fucking great._ Kazuto feel Danger. He unsheathed Derflinger. The runes on his left hand started glowing again, reliving him of the much exhaustion that he had.

"I'm so lonely, partner. It's too much of you to keep putting me inside the scabbard."

Kazuto looked at the top of the cliff, but no arrows could be seen.

"It was most likely thieves or bandits." Wardes said.

Louise, suddenly realizing something exclaimed, "Could it be the nobles from Albion?"

"Nobles would not use arrows."

Just then, the sound of flapping wings could be heard. It was a sound that they were quite familiar with...

Screams could be heard from the cliffs.

Arrows could be seen shooting towards the night sky. However, all the arrows were parried away by wind magic.

After that, a small hurricane created by magic blew away all the archers.

"Hmm... Aren't those wind incantations?" Wardes mumbled to himself.

The archers, attempting to ambush them, rolled down the cliffs after being blown away by the magical tornado. They landed hard onto the ground, giving out moans of pain.

With the moon as the background, a familiar sight appeared. "It's Sylphid!" Louise shouted confoundedly.

It was Tabitha's wind dragon. After it landed, a red-haired girl jumped down from the dragon and flicked her hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Louise too jumped down from Wardes' griffin and replied, "What do you mean sorry to keep you waiting!? Why are you here in the first place?"

"Not to help you in any case. When I saw you leaving the academy on the horse in the morning, I quickly woke up Tabitha and followed you all the way here."

Kirche pointed at Tabitha, from the looks of it she was woken up from her sleep; she was still wearing her pajamas. But she didn't seem to mind at all, and was still reading a book.

"Zerbst! Listen to me, we're on a secret mission given to us by her highness!"

"Secret mission? You should have said so earlier! How would I know if you did not tell me about it? Anyways, be thankful to me, for I have apprehended the people who wanted to ambush you!"

Kirche said while pointed to the people who were lying on the ground. Those ambushers were unable to move due to their injuries and hurled abuses towards Louise and the group. Guiche approached them and began interrogating them.

Louise, crossing her arms, gave a vicious stare at Kirche.

"Don't be mistaken! I'm not here to assist you. Am I right?"

Kirche posed suggestively, and then leaned on Wardes, who was on the griffin, and said, "Your beard makes you very manly. Do you know what passion looks like?"

Wardes glanced at Kirche and proceeded to push her away using his left hand.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for coming to our aid, but please do not get so close to me ever again."

"But why? I just told you that I liked you!"

That was the first time that Kirche received such cold treatment from a male. Usually any male would be mesmerized after some sweet-talking from her. But Wardes was not in the least interested. Kirche gazed at Wardes with her mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot let my fiancée misunderstand." Wardes said while looking at Louise; her face turned red from embarrassment in an instant.

"What? She's your fiancée!?"

Wardes nodded in response. Kirche took a closer look at Wardes, she did not realize it before. Wardes' eyes showed no emotion at all. Just like ice.

She then looked at Kazuto. He looked observe the place and was talking to his sword about the ambush.

_Eh? why is he not looking here while I seduce Louise's fiancé?_ As she thought about that, Kazuto suddenly looked cooler. Looking at Kazuto, she ran towards him and hugged him immediately.

"Actually, I'm here because I'm worried for my beloved!"

"eh?" Kazuto gave a little smile, then he giggled a bit and start talking with Kirche

_Is he not jealous?_ Thinking of that, Kirche's passion in her heart burned brightly.

"Cool! So cool! Why are you not really jealous?"

"well, why must I?" He replied with smile

"I'm so sorry for neglecting you. You must be angry, right?" Kirche said while pushing Kazuto's face into her breasts.

"Please forgive me! I may have looked at other men, but in the end, the only one that I love is you!"

Louise bit her lips, wanting to tell Kirche off. She could not tolerate Kirche for seducing her familiar.

Just then, Wardes gently placed his hands on Louise's shoulder. Wardes looked at Louise lovingly and gave her a smile.

"Viscount..."

Guiche who was interrogating those ambushers had just returned.

"Viscount, those ambushers admitted that they were robbers."

"Hmm.. If they're just robbers, let them go."

Wardes effortlessly mounted back to the top of his griffin, carrying Louise up with him. He then announced to everyone, "We'll spend the night at La Rochelle, tomorrow we will take the first ship to Albion at the break of dawn."

Kirche sat behind Kazuto, sharing the same horse with him. Guiche also mounted back to his horse. As for Tabitha, she was still reading her book on her wind dragon.

In front of them, sandwiched between two cliffs, was the port city La Rochelle, dazzling with lights.

**A/N: Why Kazuto is not Jealous, because it was simple he still have the Harem, and he is good at Art of War, also His Red Hare were an Artifact called by Myozunitonirun mind of god, In this story, Kazuto have Skills:**

**Name: Kazuto Hongou**

**Age: 22**

**World: 1st Earth Japan, 2nd Earth 1800 Ago China Three Kingdoms, 3rd Halkegenia Magic World**

**Title: Emperor of Jin (Koihime Musou), Familiar of Louise (Swordsman)**

**Weapon: Derflinger, Demon Muramasa Blade**

**Rune: Gandalfr (Left Hand of God), and Myozunitonirun (Mind Of God)**

**Ability: Gandalfr can use any weapon at his own will, Myozunitonirun can call and use any Legendary Artifact at his own will. Muramasa Shadowless Movement, stronger attack and Detect Everyone Movement, Derflinger Void Ability (Later)**

**Major Relationship: Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere (Master), Guan Yu/Aisha (Wife), Guo Jia/Rin (Concubine), Zhou Tai/Minmei (Concubine). (the other will be revealed later)  
**

**Enemy: Currently None**

**Mission: In Mission to Albion alongside Louise Francoise, Viscount Wardes, Guiche de Gramont, Kirche Zerbst (Unofficial), Tabitha (Unofficial).**


	11. Chapter 10 The Fight and The Escape

**The Fight and The Escape  
**

Tired from riding all day, they had decided to rest at the fanciest hotel in the city of La Rochelle, the Goddess's Temple. It was a very fancy place even for a noble. The dining tables and floor were both made from the same marble and the floor was so clean that one could see their own face on it.

Wardes and Louise came back from the pier.

When Wardes sat down he said hesitantly, "The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow."

"This mission is very urgent..." Louise pointed.

Kazuto and the rest finally relaxed, knowing tomorrow they could rest.

"I have never been to Albion so I do not know why there is no ship tomorrow."

Wardes looked at Kirche and answered to her, "Are the moons overlapping tomorrow? If so, then Albion should be closest to La Rochelle"

Kazuto wondered how it might be related to the ebb and flow of the tide. The ebb and flow were regulated by the movement of the moon.

Wardes put the keys on the table, "Let's rest for now, take the keys. Tabitha and Kirche take one room, Guiche and Kazuto take another."

Guiche and Kazuto stared at each other.

Wardes continued, "Louise and I will be sharing a room."

Kazuto felt something Fishy and he turned towards Wardes.

"It is the obvious arrangement as Louise and I are engaged."

Louise looked at Wardes in shock and said, "B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!"

Kazuto nodded, _That's right, she shouldn't sleep with him. it doesn't change the fact that you are not her Husband_

But Wardes shook his head and told Louise, "There is something important I have to tell you."

* * *

Wardes and Louise stayed in the best room in the hotel. They wondered who designed the room. There was an enormous four-poster bed with delicate lace hanging from the top. Wardes sat down at the table, opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a cup. He chugged it down and said, "Why don't you sit down and have a cup as well, Louise?"

Louise sat down as well. He poured one for Louise and refilled his own. He then raised his cup and said, "Cheers!" Louise however held hers in her hands and bowed down her head.

Wardes asked, "Did you keep the princess's letter safe?"

Louise patted her pocket and to make sure it was still there, _I wonder why it is so important. What is in this letter? Does the prince already have a letter ready? I think I figured out a small part of it. Being Henrietta's childhood friend, I know how she writes her letters._

Wardes looked at Louise with wonder. Then Louise nodded and said, "The letter is still safe. Are you worried that we might not be able to get the letter from the prince of Albion?"

"Yes, I am very worried." Wardes answered.

Louise arched her lovely eyebrows and said, "Don't worry; it will be fine because I'll always be with you."

"That's right; if you're here there will definitely be no problems. It was always that way."

Wardes sounded very distant when he said that.

"Do you still remember the promise of the day when we were at the lake?" Louise asked.

He nodded his head, "In the little boat that was floating in the middle of lake? You would always go there after being scolded by your parents. You were like an abandoned kitten."

"Really? You remember the weirdest things."

Wardes replied happily, "Of course I have to remember those things. You were always compared to your sisters in terms of magical power."

Louise lowered her head embarrassed and he said, "But I think that's wrong. You are worthless and a failure, but..."

"You are so mean!" Louise said angrily.

"You have an incredible power that nobody else has. I know this because I am a different kind of magician." Wardes finished ignoring what Louise said.

"That's impossible!"

Wardes replied, "But it is possible. For example whenever you use your magic..."

Louise's face turned red and said, "The accident about Kazuto?"

"Yes, when he picked up the weapon the runes on his left hand began to glow. Those runes are legendary."

"Legendary?"

"Yes, those runes belong to the legendary familiar Gandálfr. The familiar that once belonged to Founder Brimir." Wardes' eyes shone with admiration.

Louise asked, "Gandálfr?"

"Not just anyone can control Gandálfr. You have the magic to control him."

"That's hard to believe." Louise tilted her head and thought that Wardes was joking around.

Louise shook her head, thinking Wardes was joking. It is true that Kazuto's speed increased 2x dramatically when he wielded a weapon, and became extremely strong, but to say he is the legendary familiar is not unbelievable. If it is really like that, then something must be wrong. _I am after all "Louise the Zero"._

_I am always a failure, there is no way I could have the power Wardes mentioned._

"You could become a great mage. Yes, like Founder Brimir, and leave your name in history as a great mage. I believe so."

Wardes gazed at Louise warmly.

"After this mission, marry me Louise"

"Ah…"

The sudden marriage proposal left Louise speechless.

"I am not satisfied to be just a mage captain of the Magic Knights... I want to become a noble that will move the whole of Halkeginia some day."

"B-but..."

"But what?"

"I... I am still... still"

"You are not a child anymore, you are 16 years old. You have reached the age when you can decide things. Your father agreed too. So..."

Wardes abruptly stopped here. Then he looked up and brought his face close to Louise.

"It is true, I never came to look for you, and I have to apologize. Marriage is not something to be spoken of easily, this I also know. But Louise, to me you are the most important of all."

"Wardes…"

Louise thought about it. Why did Kazuto's face keep popping in her mind? After marrying Wardes, will she have to leave Kazuto as her familiar?

_I don't understand why, but I constantly feel this is wrong. If it was a crow or owl type of familiar it wouldn't be so troublesome. If no one help the Emperor from another world, what will happen to him?_

Kirche or… Kazuto didn't know that Louise knew the maid from the kitchen who often fed him… They will take care of him right?

_I don't understand why but this is extremely annoying_. Louise thought, just like a small girl she wanted to have Kazuto all to herself. _Although Kazuto is an Emperor and often makes me mad, I don't want him to become someone else's property. He is mine._

Louise raised her head.

"Still… Still…"

"Still?"

"That... that I am not a mage of your caliber yet, I still need to study…"

Louise lowered her head, kept it low and murmured.

"Wardes, when I was young, that is what I always thought, someday, I must make everyone recognize me, become a great mage, and make my mother and father proud."

Louise raised her head, staring at the older man.

"I, I still cannot reach that yet."

"Is it because someone already stole your heart?"

"It is nothing like that, there's no chance for that to happen!" Louise denied in a panic.

"It's not important, I understand, I understand. For now, I won't ask for an answer. But, after this journey is over, I will certainly lighten your heart."

Louise nodded in reply.

"In that case, let's go to bed, you are already tired right?"

Suddenly, Wardes came close to Louise, wanting to kiss her.

Instantly, Louise's body stiffened. Then she pushed Wardes away.

"Louise?"

"I'm sorry... But, things like...that..."

Louise pridefully stared at Wardes. He smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I am not in a hurry"

Louise lowered her head again.

_Why, even though Wardes is so gentle, handsome and strong, even though I longed for him for such a long time... Yet, I am not even happy when I am being proposed to._

Someone else had already caught her heart. But Louise's mind refused to think about the one that caught it.

* * *

Outside the window, Kazuto had his hand around the window bars with a wine on his Hand, looking at Louise and Wardes' room.

Holding Derflinger in his left hand made his body feel light as a feather, allowing him to observe everything inside the room. Peeking through the curtains, Kazuto saw two figures sitting by the table.

_What are they talking about?_ Every time Wardes' face got closer to Louise, Kazuto Lips would Thin. Every time when the two appeared to be about to kiss, the boy would Frown to see clearly. But since Louise always denied the kiss, Kazuto's face didn't stop Frowning.

"Ah, I would Appreciate it but this Warder, or Wardos or whatever it is, he is too close with Master, Mischievous act" Kazuto whispered. Derflinger quietly muttered.

"How shameful."

"Shut up."

"My partner sticks like a green caterpillar to the window, peeking at the girl he has a crush on and her lover having a cheerful talk. It is so shameful it hurts and almost makes me cry!"

"I don't have a crush on her, anyway I just wanted to Observe that Wardol guy seems wanted to take the Letter somethings wrong."

Kazuto groaned through gritted teeth.

"Then why are we peeking?"

"I am only worried, just worried that's all. she is my Master after all."

With these words something fell on Kazuto from above.

_Pa-ta_

It landed on Kazuto's shoulders, covering his face and obscuring his vision.

"Wha-what?"

"What are you doing here? Do you like to take strolls on the wall? Geez, took me forever to find you."

It was Kirche who landed on his shoulder, and our hero's eyes were blinded because his face was covered by the Germanian's mini-skirt.

"Hey, get off me!" Kazuto replied as he pulled his face out of Kirche's skirt.

"Why, is it not good? Hey, what are you looking at?"

Kirche took one look at the window, turned around to face Kazuto again and put her arms around him: "No, don't peek at newlyweds, we shouldn't care about them"

"This is what I think; a quiet date on the wall is so romantic. Look how beautiful the lights from the city are; don't you think they are cheering for us?"

"First thing first, you get off."

The two tried to wriggle their ways out when suddenly the window slammed open. Kazuto remained frozen in place and hugging the wall like a cockroach.

One look and we can see Louise with her hands placed on her hips. But, her lovely face twisted into a demonic mask, staring at Kirche and Kazuto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEXT TO MY WINDOW?"

Kazuto with his sword in one hand, another clutching the window frames. At the same time Kirche, with her legs around his shoulders, clung closely to him as if getting some weird piggyback ride.

Without a question - this looked suspicious, but pretty amazing too.

"Can't understand it even after you see it? This is a date."

Kazuto tried to say something, but his lips were covered by Kirche's hands, making him look puzzled. Louise's shoulders started to quake in fury.

"Go, go, go, go have romance somewhere else. You, you, you two stray dogs!"

"But darling wants to have a date here."

Kirche replied triumphantly.

In an instant Louise's foot flew in their direction, Kirche ducked then climbed on to the wall, so the shorter girl's foot connected straight with Kazuto's Palm, Holding her kick.

Luckily Kazuto had the sword in his hand, and thrust it into the wall to stop his falling. Then he howled in rage:

"DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?"

"Someone like you who doesn't understand kindness deserves to DIE!"

Wardes sat in his room and watched the whole thing with amusement.

* * *

Second day, Kazuto woke up to someone knocking on his door. Since Guiche was still sleeping soundly on the bed next to him, without another choice the Emperor could only climb out of the bed to answer.

_There is no ship today, I wanted to spend the day sleeping, geez._ Kazuto thought angrily as he opened the door.

Wardes with his usual hat looked at Kazuto.

"Good morning, familiar."

Louise's fiancé calling him like this made Kazuto narrowed his eyes dangerously

Kazuto replied, "Morning, but the departure date is tomorrow right? Do you have anything important to say this morning? I've been riding a horse all day yesterday, I still want to sleep."

Wardes only smiled faintly.

"Are you the Gandálfr of the legend?"

"AH."

Kazuto stared at Wardes in a stunned expression.

Wardes was trying to clear something, and bent his head and said, "That case with Fouquet, I hold a great interest in you. I asked Louise earlier, I heard you are from another world and I also heard you are the legendary Gandálfr."

"Ha."

Who talked about Gandálfr anyway? Old Osmond shouldn't have talked about this.

"I find history and warfare extremely interesting. When Fouquet was captured, I became very interested in you. Then I did some research in the Imperial Library. The result of that research is my discovery that you are the legendary familiar Gandálfr."

"Oh, is that so. You are really a scholar."

"I want to know how strong is the person who captured Fouquet; can you show it to me?"

"Show you?"

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt, "Let me put it this way."

"A duel?" Kazuto replied with an icy smile.

"Exactly."

Wardes and Kazuto smiled together. Taking one look at the still sleeping Guiche, the Japanese boy thought _I am not sure just how strong Wardes is anyway, but I have beaten Many Soldiers and Commanders back then so it won't hurt for a little spar, He is the Captain of the Magic Knights, and looks like he has some abilities too. But I shouldn't be Underestimated him._

_Let's show Louise's fiancé what I am capable of_ Kazuto thought.

"Where do you want to duel?"

"This hotel used to be a castle designed for repelling Albion invasions, there is a parade ground in the center of it."

The two then left for the parade ground for nobles together. The ancient practice ground was now a place for debris and refuse with empty beer barrels and crates scattered all over the place. It was hard to believe that a long time before that royal flags with staffs cut from stone were decorating this wasteland.

"Before, maybe you don't know, under the reign of Philip III, this often used to be a place to host duels between nobility."

"I see."

Kazuto took out Muramasa from from his left Waist and the rune on his left hand flared into light.

"In a time long ago, the king still had the power to duel, Nobles from the king's time… a time when Nobles were noble. Who risked life for fame and honor, we nobles fought with magic. But it is usually fought over boring issues, right, as if the two were fighting for a lover."

Suddenly Kazuto's face grew serious, pulled out his sword, but Wardes stopped him with his left hand.

"What?"

"There are certain rules regarding dueling, we don't have a witness here."

"Witness?"

"Calm down, one is coming" Wardes replied, and Louise appeared from nearby. She was dumbfounded as she saw the two.

"Wardes, you called me over and I came, what are you two preparing to do?"

"I want to test his abilities a little."

"Really, let's stop this nonsense. Now is not the time for these kind of stupidities."

"It is true, but the noble-born wants a duel, he really wants to find out if I am strong or weak."

Louise stared at her familiar, "Stop now, that is an order."

Kazuto did not reply, only stared at Wardes.

"What? Really?"

"Since the witness is here, let us begin."

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt again, entered a combat stance, with his wand pointing at Kazuto.

Kazuto responded "I'm not that reliable, so I don't know how to go hard or light."

Wardes responded with a light laughter, "No problem, hit me with everything."

Kazuto pulled out Muramasa and leapt forward with a slash. The magic knight parried the attack with his wand, and the two weapons rang solidly as steel clashed steel, sending sparks in all directions. While Wardes' weapon was merely a small wand, He also tried to Parried the Muramasa since It very Sharp with a Deep Black color

One would have expected Wardes to retreat backward, but no one expected the hurricane-like wind that was caused when the two clashed, and Wardes' increased speed as he charged toward Kazuto. The Emperor boy responded with a chopping strike and Basic Strike at Kendo that broke Wardes' advance, with the black cape of the Magic Knights flipping in the wind. The captain in response leapt a few steps back, and then reversed back to his stance.

_I guess this person Underestimating me oh well always like that_ Kazuto thought.

Derflinger mumbled in response, "he is looking down on you."

Kazuto's calmly respond._ So he is able to keep up with me Interesting, well not that i use full power anyway, this guy Nothing Compared to Aisha, or Ren_. With only one exchange, Kazuto could tell the difference between Guiche and Wardes.

"A Magic Knight isn't someone who only chants magic." Wardes answered with a tip of his hat.

"The way we chant is fully specialized for battle, the way we hold our wands, the motion we use to charge… the way we use our wands as swords, complete with spellcraft. This is the basic of the basics for soldiers."

Kazuto lowered his body slightly, and began to resheath his blade and taking a Stance for one of his movement. Wardes apparently unknown to Kazuto's attack style, and Rushed towards Kazuto.

"You are really fast; no one can mistake you for a commoner, truly the familiar of the legends." Wardes with a Thrust of his Wand try to hit His head, but Kazuto still taking a Stance with His eyes Closed.

"But this is it, you are fast, but your the movements are those of an amateur, you cannot beat a real mage with this."

Kazuto open his eyes leapt forward like a bullet and Slash with an Instinct. "**Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki"**

Kazuto Slash Forward and Finally he Sheated his Sword, leaving a Wardes Clothes ripped and leave a cut mark on his chest.

"I don't know what is your problem, but i am not weak, I didn't even use half of my strength yet." with that he walked away.

"I see, very well then I guess you could protect her after all." he smiled faintly

Louise fearfully came over.

"Louise, I guess your Familiar isn't as bad as i thought, he might be able to protect you and fight me to extend. but he is also only care for his own safety" Wardes told her.

"Because... because aren't you the commander of the Magic Knights? The secret group that was assigned to protect the queen? Isn't it natural to be strong? and Why he is my Familliar?"

"True, but aren't you going to Albion and might do battle? When you are surrounded by strong enemies, you also plan to say 'we are weak, please put away your wands? and i know he will not Protect you"

Louise became silent, and then looked at Kazuto with worry. From his Face were a Cold gaze that nothing like his Familiar, who is usually warm, kind and Gentle, she try to approach him but was stopped by Wardes.

"Leave him, Louise."

Wardes grabbed on to Louise's hands.

"But…"

"Let's leave him there for a bit."

Louise hesitantly bit her lips for a moment and, with another tug from Wardes, left.

Kazuto was left behind, Standing with a Deep Breath he averted to Frown.

Derflinger quipped, "What an Asshole"

Kazuto didn't respond. he really hated being Humiliated.

"But that noble is strong! Don't worry about it partner, that guy has a lot of skill. Maybe even a Square Mage. Even if it's Stalemate, it is not shameful."

Yet, even if this was true, Kazuto said nothing.

"But don't look so down, or I will cry as well... Hey, I remember something, what was it? It happened a long time ago."

Kazuto put Muramasa back to his sheath. Dusting off his pants, the Emperor took a step forward, while Derf just Blabbering about Love story.

* * *

That night, Kazuto stared at the moon from his balcony window. Guiche and company were drinking in the bar on the first floor. Tomorrow they were heading for Albion, so everyone was partying below. Kirche came with an invitation, but he refused. Our hero not in the mood for drinking now.

Apparently, the group could leave with the two moon eclipses; it was the day in which Albion was closest to the world.

Kazuto looked up to the starlit night sky, in the sea of stars, the pink moon hid behind the white moon, and thus became one moon sparking with a peach color. That moon reminded him of the one of his homeland, the moon of Earth.

Kazuto Just Silent there, Wanting to go back to his Harem, but in the same time, he couldn't Leave Louise, he Just let out a Deep sigh.

Without realizing it, Kazuto eyes were closed to feel the peaceful moment and opened his eyes, as he stared at the moons, then he heard something behind him.

"Kazuto."

Turning around, he saw Louise standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"…Just because you're being insulted doesn't mean you need to sulking, that is unbecoming."

The boy in response looked at her with a faint smile.

"That's not right."

"What is not right?"

"I am only doing it because i am your Familliar and i miss my home too. To return to Earth. To return to my Kingdom."

Louise lowered her head.

"…I know, it is my fault."

"Hn, don't need to say that, it's not your fault."

"I am sorry even though I know that you are a Emperor, i am just standing in your way, don't be upset ne?"

"Don't worry, I understand, and you don't need to blame yourself."

Kazuto muttered with a faint smile, with a wind coming to him elegantly Flutter his golden Haori

"But still it's clearly my Fault, if it wasn't because of me then you won't feel this way."

"If you say so, but I didn't intend to leave you here alone Louise."

"…When this mission is over, I will do my best to find you a way home."

"But why?"

Louise put her arms around her belt, nodding her head in a cute expression.

"It's because i know your people is waiting for you."

"But what happens if I cannot find a way back?" _he know he lied, because he could with Saji power he could making in time towards China with Time and space_

Her face reddened a little, Louise hardened her heart and replied, "…If that happens, I will ask you to continue to help me ."

"I see." his were closed till his eyes were gazing the moon again with his brown eyes.

"..." Louise stared at Kazuto with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

Kazuto broke the Silence "you probably should sleep right now so we could get there early."

Louise snapped out of her dreaming while she look at Kazuto and only response with a nod, not trusting her voice at the moment

just before Louise could get inside a Boulder thrown at her from atop the hills, Kazuto make a quick Maneuver and save Louise fron the Boulder

"WOAH!" Kazuito shouted. Carrying her bridal style, Louise turned her head around, and to her surprise, something appeared that swallowed the moon, and it was nowhere to be seen.

Beneath the moon's shadow, there appeared to be a giant. If we looked at it closely, the huge shadow turned out to be a golem made of stone. The person controlling the golem turned out to be…

"Fouquet!" Kazuto and Louise shouted in unison. The figure above them sat on the golem's shoulder, cheerfully answered, "Oh, it is such an honor to be remembered!"

The sword on Kazuto's shoulder asked, "Shouldn't you be rotting in jail?"

Fouquet shouted back, "Somebody had a kind heart, a beauty like myself should be contriving to the welfare of the world, so they let me escape."

It was dark so not many people could see it, but there was a figure in the black cape of nobility standing next to the woman. Was that guy the person who helped her escape? The noble supported Fouquet's actions, but remained silent. Because the figure wore a mask, no one could see anything clear, but it appeared to be a man.

"…So you are someone who can't mind her own business, what are you doing here?" Kazuto brandished his Muramasa sword with his right hand.

"I am here to thank you for the long vacation you gave me, I am here to send you my appreciation!"

Fouquet howled in laughter, as the huge golem pulverized the fence on the balcony with one hit. The fence was carved right out of solid stone, so it appeared the power of the golem had increased significantly.

"There is stone, not dirt, so calm down!"

"No one is trying to be calm here!"

Kazuto grabbed Louise's hand and ran away, escaping the room, the duo leaped down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the room below became a pandemonium.

Suddenly a group of soldiers came to assault Wardes and company who were drinking.

Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha and Wardes were using magic to defend themselves. However, there were too many people. It appeared every soldier from La Rochelle came attacking.

It seemed like they were losing.

Kirche broke one of the table's legs, and decided to use the table as a shield against the coming foes. The attacking soldiers were used to fighting magic-using foes already. While they were fighting, they observed Kirche and her allies range and style. Then moved out the magic's range to attack with bows. The soldiers hidden from the dark had the advantage of the field, leaving those inside the room a bitter battle.

If anyone stood up to chant magic, they were answered with a torrential volley of arrows.

Kazuto lowered his body, charged to Kirche's shield-table wall, letting her know Fouquet was above them and attacking, but the giant's huge feet were already visible, so there was no need to tell them.

The other nobles and guests were hiding under the counter and shaking in fear. The fat innkeeper called out to the soldiers, "What are you doing to my establishment?" But one arrow slammed into his shoulder, leaving him slumped on the ground.

"This is really troublesome." Listening to Wardes' words, Kirche nodded.

"It appears this band is not only just interested in a simple little robbery."

"Maybe Fouquet and Albion's nobles are behind this?"

Kirche raised her wand, and mumbled, "…Those guys are planning for us to use our magic, exhaust ourselves then come in with a charge, what can we do?"

"My Valkyries will protect us."

"Guiche, your Valkyries are only a small squad, these are seasoned mercenaries."

"If we don't try we will never know."

"But Guiche, if it comes to warfare I am a far better expert than you are."

"But I am the son of General de Gramont, how could I lose to this band of idiot soldiers?"

"This is intolerable, the nobles of Tristain are only tough with their words, but their actual combat capabilities are pretty weak."

Guiche stood up, preparing to chant his magic. But Wardes stopped him by grabbing on to the young noble's shirt.

"Everyone listen carefully." Wardes whispered. Kazuto and the others became silent to listen.

"This mission counts as complete if one half of the group arrives safely at the destination."

At this moment the cute Tabitha also closed her book and looked at Wardes' direction. The girl used her staff and pointed at herself, Kirche and Guiche and uttered one word, "Bait."

Then Tabitha continued and pointed at Kazuto, Wardes, and Louise, then uttered another word, "Go to the harbor."

"The time?" Wardes asked the young girl.

"We will carry it out right now."

"Just liked we planned a while ago, go from the backdoor."

"Ah? AH!" Louise shouted out in surprise.

"They are responsible for holding the situation; we should be able to confuse their sight. Using this time we should be able to escape toward the harbor, just like that."

"Are you Sure."

Kazuto looked at Kirche, and the girl ran her hand through her red hair. And puckered her lips then added, "Bah, can't help it anyway, we really didn't want to go to Albion with you anyway."

Guiche sniffed at his rose, "Heh, I might die here. What would happen then? If I die then I won't be able to meet Princess Henrietta again."

Tabitha nodded at Kazuto. "Go."

Kazuto only nodded

Kirche began to push Kazuto, "Ok, time to go. When you come back…I will let you kiss me."

Then, she turned around to face Louise, "Ah, Louise, please don't make any misinterpretation of this, I am not here to be bait for you."

"I know, I know!" Although she said it, Louise still lowered her head in a salute to Kirche and others.

Kazuto and the others lowered their body to the floor, and began to run. Arrows flew in their direction, but with a wave of Tabitha's wand, the roaring wind protected them from the onslaught.

* * *

The group fled from the bar into the kitchen and toward the other exit, and then there was a huge explosion behind them.

"…Looks like it has begun." Louise mouthed.

Wardes crouched close to the door, then listened at the situation outside.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone."

Opening the door, the three leapt into the night streets of La Rochelle.

"The docks are this way."

Wardes was in the lead, Louise followed behind. Kazuto came in the back.

Under the moonlight, the trio's shadow extended, and followed closely behind.

_**A/N: I didn't own Familiar of Zero or Koihime Musou,and Sorry for the Late Update, I Tried to help with my Grammars and please no flames, cos this is my first Fic. ****^_^'** **I am also tried to take the Movement from Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu from Rurouni Kenshin. and Wardes only know the Gandalfr Mark, **_**_Myozunitonirun Mark was already at Kazuto Forehead but Wardes didn't know much, and don't worry Sheffield also having the same one as in the canon, Kazuto's rune Golden Shine not purple one._**

**KAZUTO HONGOU  
**

**Affiliation: Emperor of Jin, Familiar of Zero, Gandalfr, ****Myozunitonirun **

**Level skill: High S-Rank Samurai**

**Sword Style: Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Shinkage-ryu, Yagyu Shinkage-ryu.**

**Another Skill: Gandalfr known for being able to Wield any type of Weapons and Double the Power the Weapon of it's Wielder, Myozunitonirun known for being able to Call for Mythical Beasts and able to Understand all Artifact.**

**Info: Recently Summoned by Louise, People there think that he is only a Commoner, but in fact he is a Emperor, Student of His Grandfather Technique Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, but he is also Mastering Shinkage-ryu and Yagyu Shinkage-ryu at the time in the Three Kingdoms period, Teached by Kan'u Unchou and Ryofu Housen in the arts of Swords, spear and Pole Blade.**

**Order: Flee on Sight 100.000 New Gold, 1.000.000 Old Gold (Alive [Halkegenia])**


End file.
